The Miracle of Love
by b-blueberry
Summary: "Of course something like this must happen to me, thought Bilbo when he stared at the third pregnancy test that morning." AU - Modern Setting. Mpreg. Teen Pregnancy. Angst. AU - High School.
1. Chapter 1

The Miracle of Love

Chapter 1

* * *

Of course something like this could only happen to him.

It all goes back almost two months ago, to a party he has been dragged to. No one ever invited him to a party. He was that nerd who got excellent grades in history and math and spent his lunch breaks in the library, away from the others. He was that kid in the school that had no social life and only one friend. Yup, he was that kid and going to parties was never his thing, but Bofur insisted and he decided to give it a try.

The party was, like always, at Durin's mansion. And it was, like all parties, hosted by Fíli and Kíli, the younger brothers of Thorin. They were two years younger than Bilbo, that made them fifteen years old and four years younger than Thorin. The Durin's were very rich. No one knew where they got the money and no one dared to ask, but they were the richest family in the neighborhood.

Thrain and Valla were strict parents; at least that's what the rumors said. Thrain raised his children with an iron fist never allowing that the money would get into their minds, that's why they were attending public school. Parents loved Durin children because they were always polite and knew how to behave, but that was just a mask.

Anyone that spent more than a few hours with the twins could see that this was far from the truth. Fíli and Kíli were troublemakers. Name the stupidest thing that comes to your mind they have probably have done it already. Trips to the principal's office were something that happened on a daily basis but it was the respect that Mr. Gandalf had for their parents that kept them from getting punished.

Thorin, he was something else. He was very popular in the school and everybody wanted to hang out with him, but he didn't trust a lot of people. There was a group called Thorin's Company that at the beginning had thirteen members. Now it only had ten because Balin, Oin and Gloin were already at University. It was basically impossible to get into that group. Thorin was their leader and no outsiders were allowed. He was good at sports, but wasn't very bright and didn't have such a good grades as Bilbo for example, but he didn't need them, money would get him to any school he would want to go.

We should get back to the party. It was like any other party that Fíli and Kíli organized when their parents were not at home. Liters of alcohol, loud music and some illegal substances, name it and it was there.

Bilbo didn't even know why he agreed to go. He wasn't invited and he didn't know anybody there. That's not entirely true because he knew Bofur and he invited him, but Bilbo still felt like he was intruding. He was able to lie to himself all he wanted but deep down he knew why he decided to come.

Thorin. He was the solo purpose why he came to the party. Bofur was part of the Company and he quickly joined the others but not before placing a beer in Bilbo's hands. Bilbo never drank alcohol because it was something his parents told him not to do. But his parents also told him not to have unprotected sex, no they told him not to have sex at all because he was too young to understand the responsibility that came with it. But hey, we all do things our parents tell us not to.

It took him an hour and he almost finished the beer. He wasn't drunk per say, but he was in a much better mood than when he came to the party. And that is when everything started. He saw Thorin. Of course he saw him it was really hard not to see him. He was tall and beautiful and the alcohol in Bilbo made everything on Thorin look even better. Oh, I should probably mention that Bilbo has a crush on Thorin if you still haven't figured it out. He has been in love with him since the moment he saw him, five years ago, in a school hallway.

Love is blind and alcohol only helps to see the things differently than they already are. Bilbo caught Thorin staring at his direction. It took him a couple of minutes before he figured out that Thorin was actually looking at him. Another hour of flirting and a beer later Thorin finally approached Bilbo. He did say a word just grabbed his hand and lead him down the hall to a bedroom.

You can guess what happened next. Thorin locked the doors so that no one would disturb then and turned to Bilbo who swallowed. Things progressed very fast from then on. Thorin kissed Bilbo and Bilbo returned the kiss with all the love he felt for Thorin. Thorin's hand explored his back and pulled him even closer to his chest. It didn't take long and he and Thorin were both naked lying on a bed, Thorin on top of Bilbo controlling everything that happened. Even if Bilbo was little drunk he was well aware of everything that was happening and he knew where this was going but he had no intention to stop this thing, whatever it was, between him and Thorin.

Thorin only stopped for a second to reach in his trousers to look for a condom, but he found none. Bilbo was panting beneath him and he wanted to get the things moving. "That's okay," encouraged Bilbo. "We're safe." Thorin took this as indication that Bilbo already took care of protection and he decided to move things to the next level.

It hurt, when Thorin penetrated him for the first time. It hurt a lot, and we was able to feel some blood dripping down his thigh, but he wasn't going to let this stop him from what he wanted for a very long time. Thorin gave him a few moments to adjust to the intrusion before he started moving. This is when everything became more raw and less personal. Up to that point Bilbo had a feeling that Thorin cared for him and that his kisses held a meaning but now everything changed. Now it felt that it was only important that Thorin gets his release. Bilbo's interest in Thorin suddenly flagged and he was just lying there, waiting for Thorin to finish what he started.

It didn't take long before Thorin found his release. He gently pulled out of Bilbo and gave him a kiss on a forehead. "Thank you," he said before he started gathering his clothes that were on the floor. He dressed himself and left the room without even looking at Bilbo.

Bilbo was in to big shock to give any kind of response to what just happened. He got dressed as quickly as possible and ran home without saying goodbye to anyone. When he came home he ran directly to the shower without taking his clothes off and stood few minutes under the cold water before he collapsed on the shower floor and started crying. It took him some time before he was able to compose himself. He got rid of his wet clothes and ran a warm shower. He scrubbed himself and removed the blood and the seed from Thorin off himself. Once deemed clean enough he dressed into his favorite pajamas and climbed into the bed, hoping that he will soon forget what happened. It took him a few days before he was comfortable enough to climb out of his bed and it took him two weeks to get out of the house. With every passing day he felt stronger and it didn't take him long before he was able to put this horrible experience behind him. But not for long.

:::

Of course something like this must happen to him, thought Bilbo when he stared at the third pregnancy test that morning. It started like a common cold. At the beginning he didn't feel good, he had a headache and he had no appetite, but it didn't take long before he was getting dizzy and started throwing up at the smell of basically anything. He was able to hide it from his parents and his little brother for now, but he didn't know how long he would be able to hide it, especially now when he had proof in his hand that his life is going to change dramatically in the months that will follow.

"Bilbo," called Belladonna, Bilbo's mother. "You are going to be late for your first day back. Hurry up!"

Bilbo quickly collected used pregnancy test and put them in his bag. There is no way he was leaving them in the house, someone could find them. It was best to dispose them somewhere else, maybe at school, where no one will know they were his. "I'm coming, give me a moment."

He ran downstairs where everyone was already waiting for him. His little brother Frodo will go to a fourth grade this year and even though he was old enough to go by himself, Bungo and Belladonna always escorted him to the first day of school. They weren't rich that's why they always used the bus, wherever they went and it was a little awkward at the first day of school when Bilbo's parents were on the same bus as he was.

"Are you feeling alright sweetheart," asked Belladonna and touched Bilbo's forehead. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," lied Bilbo. "Can we go now?"

"Yes, let's go. The bus will be here shortly," said Bungo and they left the house.

:::

For Bilbo, first day back was nothing special. He was a little worried that we would come across Thorin, but he was lucky because Thorin was nowhere in sight.

He was rather pale and some of the teachers asked him if he was feeling alright and he assured him that nothing was wrong with him. For the most of the day he was able to keep the content of his stomach, but when someone in the history class was eating cheese flips he lost his control and ran to the bathroom in the middle of the class. Everyone was looking at him when he ran out, but no one said a thing and Master Elrond, the history teacher didn't say anything when Bofur ran after him.

When Bofur entered the bathroom he was able to hear Bilbo retching into the toilet, but he didn't say a thing. He waited for his friend to come out before speaking.

"Are you feeling alright," Bofur asked.

"I'm fine," Bilbo answered and cleaned his mouth from the awful taste.

"Stop lying to me and tell me what is wrong with you," demanded Bofur.

Bilbo sighed before turning around to look in his friend's eyes. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

This is what I wrote during a break from my other fiction. I'll continue this because chapters here will be shorter and I'll be able to update more often. All mistakes are mine, because I don't have a beta. When I see them I'll correct them. Feedback is always welcome.

(Thorin is aware that Bilbo can get pregnant because in my universe a lot of male hobbits are able to bear children but not all of them. They are the only males in this universe that can get pregnant.)


	2. Chapter 2

The Miracle of Love

Chapter 2

* * *

"I'm pregnant." Saying it out loud made everything more real. Up until now Bilbo knew he was pregnant in the back of his mind, but saying it made him realize that there is something growing inside of him.

"Y-y-you are pregnant," question Bofur and Bilbo nodded in confirmation. "You can't be pregnant, you never… You know…"

"Well I did."

"I thought you wanted to wait," exclaimed Bofur at the revelation. "To make things special."

"Can you keep it down a bit? I don't want the whole school to know."

Bofur sighed. "Why did you do it," he finally asked.

"Why everyone does it," spat Bilbo back. He was a little annoyed by Bofur's judgmental tone. "I found the right person to do it with and I did it."

"But you always said that the right person for you was…," Bofur trailed off, he finally understood why his friend has done it and most importantly, with who. "You slept with Thorin," Bofur stated his voice showing compassion.

"It's not important," answered Bilbo.

"It is important! This is Thorin's baby you are carrying –"

"This is _my _baby I'm carrying," interrupted Bilbo before he realized what he just said. This was his baby. The small group of cells growing inside him represented his baby.

Bofur was little surprised with Bilbo's answer but he decided to ignore it. "Are you sure you are pregnant?"

"Yes. I took three pregnancy tests at home."

"And they were all positive," questioned Bofur.

"Yes. Without a doubt they were all positive."

"Have you told your parents?"

Bilbo raised an eyebrow at Bofur's question. "I only found out this morning, there wasn't a lot of time to have this kind of conversation. I couldn't just go downstairs and be like 'hey mum, I'm pregnant, got to run now, talk to you later'."

"I see your point. When are you planning on telling them? You have to let them know soon, because I have heard that this kind of pregnancies can end up badly if the patient doesn't visit the doctor regularly."

"I'll tell them." Bofur raised an eyebrow. "Soon, I promise. Can I get a hug now?"

Bofur didn't have to be told twice before he pulled his friend into a loving embrace. "Come on, let's go back to class."

"I don't feel like it," complained Bilbo. "Everything there smells of cheese flips and they make my stomach turn."

"Okay, then we'll go somewhere else."

"Not to the cafeteria," exclaimed Bilbo. "I don't know what they are cooking in there but it smells horrible."

"I thought you liked the food here," said Bofur.

"I did. Before I got pregnant," Bilbo whispered the last part. "Now I hate it." Bofur couldn't help but laugh at his friend's statement.

:::

Bofur was a great friend. He didn't mention the pregnancy for the rest of the day. He figured out that Bilbo was already worried enough and he needed his support not his judging. They spent the rest of class in the school park and they returned to school when the bell rang. Bilbo went to apologize to Mr. Elrond for running out like this and he accepted his apology. Bilbo was one of his favorite students that's why he didn't question him what happened only advised him to talk to someone about whatever was troubling him.

Bilbo managed to keep the content of his stomach for the rest of the day. He didn't eat much except few crackers and some juice, because everything else didn't do well to his stomach.

He was relieved when the bell rang for the last time and he was finally able to go home. He and Bofur decided that a walk wasn't such a bad idea in such a nice weather and Bofur escorted him home.

As expected, Frodo was already home from school. He was full of energy and he kept running around the house demanding Bilbo's attention. But Bilbo was far too tired to be running after his little brother and playing his games. It was first day of school and that meant that he didn't get any homework or assignments to do. His afternoon was free and he decided to spend it in his room reading a book. He didn't even hear his parents come home until his mother called him for dinner. He had no intention of eating it, but if would refuse then his parents would get the confirmation that something is wrong.

When he entered the kitchen he was greeted with warm smiles from his parents. Nothing strange, he thought.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart," asked Belladonna while she filled Bilbo's plate with way too much food. "Are you feeling better? You still look rather pale."

"I'm fine," answered Bilbo as he accepted the plate he had no intention of eating.

Dinner was a quiet affair. The only one speaking was Frodo who apparently had a very eventful first day of school. Bilbo managed to get few bites of dinner down, but most of the time he spent playing with the food on the plate.

"Can I be excused," Bilbo asked.

"But you didn't eat anything," reasoned Belladonna.

"I'm not hungry. I had a big lunch at school," lied Bilbo.

"Alright then," answered Belladonna, unsure if her son was telling her the truth. "You can go."

Bilbo didn't need to be told twice. He cleaned his plate from the table and ran back upstairs to his bathroom. He didn't understand how this was even possible but he once again lost the content of his stomach even though there wasn't much in it. Whoever named this _morning sickness_ was clearly never pregnant in his life. He washed his mouth and cleaned his teeth in no time. After two weeks of vomiting he became quite the expert on how to hide it and how to quickly get rid of the taste. But one thing he wasn't an expert and that was lying to his parents. He knew that sooner or later they will figure out that something is wrong with him and then they will, like all normal parents, start worrying.

In Bilbo's case things like this usually happen sooner than anticipated. It wasn't long after dinner when his mother called him to come down. He was laying on the bed, his face pressed into the pillow, when she called. "I'm coming," he called back but still took another ten minutes before he dragged himself downstairs.

He was too tired to notice the ambush his parents prepared in the kitchen. One door were already locked and the others got closed at the moment he entered. He was trapped.

"Why don't you sit down," said Bungo and led him to a kitchen chair and gently pushed him down to sit.

"We wanted to talk to you about some things," started Belladonna. "We noticed that you don't feel good and you look pale. You don't eat much. And there is that thing with the water in the bathroom."

Bilbo's eyes widened. He knew where this conversation is going and he wasn't prepared to have it just yet. If it was possible Bilbo became even paler.

Belladonna placed a card on the table and pushed it toward Bilbo. "We want you to talk to this person." Bilbo reached for the card with a shaking hand. It was the name and the number of psychiatrist. Why would he need a psychiatrist when he was pregnant? "We understand that you don't feel comfortable talking to us about all of your problems," continued Belladonna, "But maybe you could talk to someone you don't know."

"We just want you to make you feel better, son," added Bungo. "This thing that you are doing to yourself is not healthy."

Now Bilbo understood what they were trying to say. "I'm not having an eating disorder."

"We understand this is hard for you to accept this, but this is a disease and with the right treatment we can control it."

"You don't understand a thing!"

"Calm down son," soothed Bungo. "We're not here to judge you. We are here to help you get better."

"I'm not making myself sick if that is what you are implying."

"I have read enough books to know that everything is not alright. You don't eat, you try eating in front of us but you don't eat as you used to. You look pale and you lost a lot of weight. You constantly lie to us and there is that thing with the –"

"I'm pregnant," Bilbo blurted out before Belladonna could finish her sentence.

"What," asked Bungo with disbelief, but Bilbo did not answer.

"Sweetheart is that true," asked Belladonna after few moments, but once again Bilbo didn't answer.

They were quiet for few minutes until Bilbo decided to break the silence. "You are not going to yell at me about how big of a disappointment I am for a son and how I destroyed my life?"

"You already know that."

"Bungo!" warned Belladonna. "How did something like this even happen?"

"Do you really need me to explain how this happens? I thought you knew," answered Bilbo annoyed by the unbelieving tone of his mother's voice.

"Don't try to play smart here," snapped Bungo.

"I'm sorry mum. I didn't mean to."

"Who's the father," asked Bungo.

"I'm the father."

"You know what I meant so don't try to play smart with me. I'm not in the mood. I'll ask again, who is the father?"

Bilbo didn't answer and Belladonna gasped. "Did someone force you?"

"No!" exclaimed Bilbo. "Nothing like this happened, I knew what I was doing."

"Then why didn't you use a condom," asked Bungo.

"I don't know," sighed Bilbo. "I wasn't thinking at that time."

"You said nobody forced you," panicked Belladonna.

"I said I wasn't thinking at the time not that I didn't agree," explained Bilbo.

"Then why are you not telling us who the father is," demanded Bungo.

"Would it make any difference?"

"No it wouldn't," sighed Bungo when he realized that his son was right. It wasn't important who the father was, his son was pregnant and nothing would change that. "Are you sure you are p-p-pregnant?" Even for Bungo it was hard to say it.

"Yes. I took three tests and they were all positive."

"Alright then," said Belladonna after she took a deep breath to calm herself. "This is happening and we will have to deal with it as a family."

"I'm sorry," said Bilbo on the verge of crying.

Belladonna stood up and pulled her son into an embrace. "There is nothing you can do about it now. Your life will change and not entirely for the better, but we will help you as much as we can. We may not have much to offer but this baby will be loved." Bilbo started sobbing into his mother's chest.

"I'm sorry."

Belladonna cupped Bilbo's cheeks and forced him to look her in the eyes. "We will help you get through this, I promise." He gave him a kiss on the forehead. "First things first, we need to find a good doctor."

* * *

**Author's notes**:

Here is another chapter. We are still not finished with the conversation, there is more to come. As I said these chapters won't be long (max. 3500 words). I do have some trouble writing them short but if I don't give myself a limit we would end up with chapters as long as in The Crown of Sonnets.

For everyone that is waiting for me to update that story I can tell you that the next chapter is already in progress. It's coming together rather quickly. I already wrote the beginning and now I can start complicating things. Anyway, enough of this for now. I hope you enjoyed this (short) chapter. Feedback is always welcome and I'll see you at the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

The Miracle of Love

Chapter 3

* * *

Finding a good doctor has proven more difficult than Bilbo would have imagined.

"I will ask one of my coworkers if she knows a good one," stated Belladonna. "I think one of her relatives got pregnant. Both he and the baby survived without any complications."

Bilbo swallowed thick at the word complications.

"It's going to be expensive. I'll ask if I can work double time so that we could get some extra money."

"Wonderful idea dear," said Belladonna. "I'll ask for additional hours too. I'm sure that the boys can survive at home without me."

"I'll get the money from the bank tomorrow."

"I think that is for the best. The doctor is going to be expensive and we will need all that money if we want to pay for it."

Bilbo felt excluded from the conversation. His parents were talking about doctor, money and work. He was lost. Weren't they supposed to be discussing his _problem_?

"That found will only last for few visits, and then we will have to find the money somewhere else," explained Belladonna.

"Wait," interrupted Bilbo. "What money are you talking about?"

"The money from yours and Frodo's found," answered Belladonna.

"That's for university," exclaimed Bilbo.

"You're not going to university," pointed out Bungo. Bilbo looked at him like he was about to start crying again, but Bungo didn't meant to be mean, he just pointed out the truth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like this. I want you to go to university, I wish we would be able to afford it, but we can't. We were hoping that you would get a scholarship so that you could go, because without one you wouldn't be able to go." Bungo sighed. "Things have changed now. You are pregnant and the chances of you getting a scholarship are close to none."

"Then use only half of the money. Leave the other half for Frodo," offered Bilbo.

"We can't sweetheart. I don't think you realize how expensive this doctor is. We will need all the money we can get."

"I destroyed Frodo's future," panicked Bilbo.

"Calm down," soothed Belladonna and pulled her son into an embrace until he calmed down. "You didn't destroy his future. I think he would agree for you to use the money. He loves you very much and he would never want to see you get hurt. We need to pay for that doctor otherwise the chances that this baby survives is less than thirty percent."

Bilbo's world suddenly collapsed. He didn't know how much trouble his pregnancy would cause. "C-c-can you ask if I can work with you at the grocery store?" Belladonna gave him a questioning look. "I want to help. I can work after school and help you with the money."

"You have school to go to," said Bungo. "Your education is still very important to us."

"I'll work twice as hard, I promise. I'll get the same grades, please just let me help."

"I think we can give him a try," said Belladonna. "He can come to work when he has the time. We'll need all the money we can get."

Bungo thought about it for a minute before he agreed. This is going to be hard for his family but they will manage somehow. "You can try, but your health and education is more important and if I see that you are not doing great in school I'll put an immediate stop to it."

"I'll not disappoint you, I promise."

"I know son," said Bungo and pulled Bilbo into a hug. "I'm not angry at you, you know that?"

"Yes I know."

"We are going the help you the best we can, I promise."

"Would you like something to eat," asked Belladonna.

"I don't feel like eating. My stomach doesn't agree with me," answered Bilbo.

"Alright, why don't you go to sleep? Try to calm down and we'll see what we can do about it in the morning."

"I'll try. Thank you for being so understanding. I'm grateful that you are my parents."

"And we could never be happier to have you as a son. We love you," told him Belladonna.

:::

Bilbo felt relief when he went to sleep that night. He felt better that he told his parents. All in all they took it rather well. He knew his life was going to change and is not going to be easy. His life in school will become even harder. Nobody likes a pregnant teenager and once he will start to show the teasing won't stop. But he will do this. He will be strong for his baby. He never imagined that he would come to love it so quickly but he also never imagined to be pregnant at seventeen. Life is full of surprises.

When he woke up the next morning he felt better than he felt in than the last few days. He still felt nauseated but he didn't feel the need to throw up. He got dressed and went to the kitchen where his mother served him some toast and a bowl of fruit.

"Eat it slowly. It's less likely that it will make you sick. If you want I can open the window to let some fresh air in," offered Belladonna.

"No I'm fine, thank you." Bilbo ate his breakfast slowly like his mother told him and for the first time in a week he was full. He was a little dizzy but it wasn't that bad. He could live with it.

After breakfast the doorbell rang. It was Bofur. He came to check on him and was happy to find out that Bilbo already told his parents. They decided to take a walk to school and Frodo decided to join them.

Bilbo almost forgot about his pregnancy and he enjoyed the conversation with Bofur. They escorted Frodo in before going to their classes. Everything seemed fine until Bilbo saw Thorin in a hallway. He thought he would be able to get away from him but Bofur called him.

"Thorin!" Bofur called before he realized that he made a mistake. Bilbo was standing right next to him and clearly he didn't want to have anything to do with Thorin.

Thorin turned around and looked in the direction of Bilbo and Bofur. Dwalin, Fíli and Kíli were standing next to him. Bilbo started to breathe heavily when Thorin took few steps toward him. This was too much for him to handle. He didn't see Thorin for two months after their encounter and he wasn't prepared to face him now. Before he realized his world turned black.

He woke up on a soft bed and blinked a few times before he was able to where he was. He was at the school nurse and Bofur was sitting right next to him.

"What happened," Bilbo asked.

"Oh, you're awake! How do you feel," panicked Bofur.

"Dizzy and everything is spinning in my head. What happened?"

"You fainted when you saw Thorin –"

"Oh my God," groaned Bilbo.

"-I caught you in the last moment and brought you here."

"Thank you."

"I'll call the nurse and tell her that you are awake." Bofur returned a minute later with the school nurse.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Everything is spinning in my head."

"That's expected. Your blood pressure is low. Have you eaten anything this morning?"

"Yes, I had breakfast."

"If you are feeling better you can go. I would advise you to eat something and call your parents and go home."

"I'm fine. I'll find something to eat I am sure I'll feel better afterward."

"Alright then. You should thank your friend here. You were lucky he caught you otherwise you would have a nice bump on your head right now."

"I will. Can I go now?"

"Yes you can go. If you don't feel good please contact your parents."

Bilbo quickly gathered his things and left. Bofur was waiting for him.

"You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't plan this."

"It's alright," soothed Bofur. "Let's go find you some chocolate; it will make you feel better."

Bofur spent the entire day taking care of Bilbo. He was right next to him making sure he was feeling okay and that he didn't faint again. They avoided Thorin and his group and Bilbo was relieved that he didn't have to talk to him. Bofur told him that Thorin didn't ask what was wrong with him when he fainted and that he passed them almost without noticing.

It was time that Bilbo pulls himself together. He won't be able to avoid Thorin forever and there was no need that he was afraid of him. Thorin didn't know about the baby and he made Bofur promise him that he won't say a word to anybody.

All in all the day was a success because he didn't throw up. If he hated something was this and the fact that he was able to survive the day without it was amazing. He knew that morning sickness wasn't over yet but it was nice to pass a day with a full stomach.

After school Bofur walked him home. He was able to tell him how his parents reacted to his pregnancy now that Frodo wasn't with them.

:::

His parents arrived later than they normally would. His father looked exhausted and his mother was not looking any better. They worked additional hours just for him and to thank the he offered to prepare dinner.

"I talked to my boss today," announce Belladonna. "He said he would take you. He was very happy with you when you worked for him those two weeks during summer."

"You didn't tell him about my…" Bilbo trailed off.

"No I didn't. You can come to work tomorrow, but after school and only if you have time and you feel well enough. I agree with your father your education and health is important to us. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine. I didn't throw up today."

"Don't be so excited about it. This doesn't mean this is over."

"I know, but I'm happy because I was able to eat something today."

"Did you call a doctor," Bungo asked his wife.

"I did. He sounds really nice. He said we can come on Thursday. I'll come home earlier and wait for you to come from school," she told Bilbo.

"You are going with me?" asked Bilbo.

"You are a minor and you need a parent there with you. Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen. It's a standard checkup, just to make sure you are really pregnant and he will ask you a few questions."

Bilbo swallowed thickly. He didn't like doctors and the thought of someone poking him with different things didn't sound appealing and the fact that his mother is going with him didn't help.

:::

For the next few days Bilbo's days were pretty much the same. He got up. His mother would prepare him breakfast. Then he would go to school. After school he would work for a few hours at the grocery store. Then he would go home, do his homework and study for the next day. He was feeling better and his morning sickness almost stopped. He threw up a few more times and that was because the food in the cafeteria smelled really bad.

Thursday came quickly and Bilbo was a little nervous because he knew what was waiting for him in the afternoon. As expected, Belladonna was waiting for him at home after school. They took an hour bus to the doctor and with every minute that passed Bilbo was becoming more and more nervous. He wished that Bofur would be here with him, he would know how to calm him down.

He almost lost his consciousness when they stepped into the waiting room that was full with women who were heavily pregnant. He never felt so embarrassed in his life and he couldn't imagine how his mother must have been feeling, bringing her pregnant, underage son to a doctor.

He could feel all the eyes in the room on him, judging him, and his mother and at that moment he wished he could disappear. Luckily for him he was given the possibility to escape the waiting room at least for a couple of minutes when a nurse called his name.

"Bilbo Baggins," she called and when he stood up she smiled at him. "Come with me dear."

* * *

**Author's notes**:

If you think that I just destroyed Bilbo's life, you have no idea what I have in store for him.

Thank you all for your reviews, they really keep me going. Keep posting them :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Miracle of Love

Chapter 4

* * *

"Come with me dear." _Gladly. _The nurse invited him in and closed the door. "You don't need to be so nervous, I don't bite," she smiled. _I know you don't, but if haven't noticed I'm not having the time of my life here. _She handed him a plastic cup. "There is bathroom, I need you to fill this up. I can get you some water to drink if you like. Once you are done, put it here," she pointed to a tray, "And then come to me and I'll take some of your blood."

Bilbo did as he was told. The nurse was nice to him and when she took his blood he hardly felt a thing. After that she led him to the doctor's office. "Wait here, the doctor will right with you. I'll go get your mother."

His mother quickly joined him in the doctor's office, but they still had to wait another fifteen minutes before the doctor came in.

"I'm sorry that you had to wait so long," said the doctor. "Nice to meet you I'm Dr. Smaug." He first shook Belladonna's hand and then Bilbo's trembling hand. "Courage young man," smiled the doctor, "It's not the end of the world. Why don't you have a seat," Dr. Smaug offered.

"We did some test and they showed that you indeed are pregnant." _Good job Sherlock. _"I have to ask. Was this pregnancy planned?" Bilbo shook his head. "Okay then. Know that I had to ask this only because I meet a lot of different people, with different beliefs and religions. Have you considered terminating this pregnancy?"

Before Bilbo could say something his mother answered for him. "We have and it's not an option." _We didn't but I agree it's not an option._

Doctor wrote something in the file before asking another question. "When did the intercourse occur?" Bilbo turned red at his question. "I know you are not comfortable talking about this, but I think you know that male pregnancies are different, there is a high chance of pregnancy if you have unprotected intercourse." The doctor looked expectantly at Bilbo.

"The 12th of June," managed to mumble Bilbo and the doctor quickly wrote it down.

"Did you give your consent to engage in it?" carefully asked the doctor because Bilbo looked rather uncomfortable sitting there.

Bilbo nodded in response.

"Did the protection fail or you didn't use it all? I apologize once again, but this is standard procedure and I have to ask you because you are underage."

"The last one," mumbled Bilbo.

"And… we are done with embarrassing questions. Like I said they are necessary if you want to force the other father to acknowledge this baby as his. Sometimes it gets ugly during the last weeks of pregnancy and that's why we do it early to avoid unnecessary stress later," doctor Smaug explained.

"So let's talk about the reason you are here, shall we?" He was talking to Bilbo and completely ignoring Belladonna. "You are pregnant, that means that from now on you are not responsible only for your life but a life of another being. I understand that this is hard to accept for most of the teenagers but I'm convinced that you understand it due to the fact that you are here with your mother, approximately nine weeks pregnant. Would you believe me that I get to meet most of teenagers in their third trimester? You are a nice change, believe me." Bilbo forced a smile. _Lucky me._ "Were you experiencing any symptoms? Nausea, dizziness…"

"I had a headache for a couple of days, then I started feeling dizzy and for the last few weeks I've been throwing up at the smell of food."

"But it's getting better," quickly added Belladonna.

"It should stop completely in the next few weeks. I sent you blood for analysis so that the next time we see each other we will be able to discuss your diet and maybe give you some prenatal vitamins, it all depends on the results. Let's talk about your baby for a moment. While your baby is still extremely small, he or she is now ready for rapid weight gain. The baby is beginning to look more like a person and is about the size of a grape, measuring a little over one and a half inch. What this means for you. The hormones in your body are causing changes and preparing it for the baby. This may cause some trouble sleeping so if you are having problems sleeping you might want to consider changing your sleeping position. A warning for the parents," Smaug offered a smile to Belladonna. "Mood swings are about to start so there is a big chance he will become an even more rebellious teenager. Try to take everything as calm as possible. You," he turned back to Bilbo, "Will start feeling more bloated and you will slowly start gaining weight, but there is no need to worry over it because weight gain it's completely normal thing so try not to stress yourself over it. I would recommend slowly increasing the intake of water during the day. That's about it for now. Do you have any questions?"

Bilbo shook his head.

"I would like to talk to you about a few things without your mother present," he turned to Belladonna, "If she agrees of course."

"I'll wait for you outside," she told Bilbo and left the office.

"Finally she is gone," Smaug tried to lift up the mood, but he didn't succeed. Bilbo was still glued to his seat.

"You don't look happy about being pregnant. I understand that this is not something you have planned for and that it probably destroyed all of your plans for the future." He sighed. "Do you wish to carry this baby to term?"

"Yes!" Bilbo quickly answered. He didn't understand why everyone was asking the same questions over and over. He wanted to keep the baby.

"Are you sure your parents are not forcing you to keep it?"

"I want to keep it. It's mine."

"I'm happy to hear this. Know that if you ever need anyone to talk to you I'm always available for all your questions, concerns or if you just want to talk, don't hesitate to call. I'll give you a note for your physical education teacher so you'll be excused from the class. I wouldn't normally oppose practicing sports so early in the pregnancy, but yours is a little different and that's why I'll advise you to exercise lightly. Try to go out, take a walk, you are not an invalid, but try not to push yourself to the limit."

"Thank you."

"Don't need to thank me. It was a pleasure to meet you Bilbo," he offered him his hand. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

Bilbo shook his hand and left the office.

The bus ride home was, as expected, wrapped in uncomfortable silence. Bilbo didn't feel comfortable talking about what happened with Thorin in front of his mother. He knew that she wasn't going to judge him and that she knows how babies are made but that doesn't mean he wanted to discuss this part of personal life with her. Talking with his dad was little less awkward but he still wasn't happy to discuss it with him.

He was fourteen when his father gave him _the talk_. He has never seen his father so nervous when he came into his room that day. Bungo was having trouble explaining it to Bilbo but at the end he managed to pinpoint the most important things. Bilbo couldn't help himself but to burst out laughing when his dad finished his in advance prepared speech. His dad apparently forgot that he was going to health class and that the _mechanical_ part of sex has already been explained to him in school. After that was over they were able to talk like man to man and it wasn't awkward anymore. Bungo advised his son not to have sex if he didn't feel ready and he told him that there is nothing wrong if he decided to wait until he is older and more emotionally mature. Before he left his room he gave his son a box of condoms but also told him that he would be very happy if he decided to wait at least a few more years.

He did wait a few more years but not as many as Bungo has wished for.

* * *

**Author's notes**:

I have a confession to make. I have no idea what I'm writing about. I Google most of the stuff and the rest I just make up as I write the story. I hope it makes sense.

I would like to thank you all for reviews/comments. I like reading them and they really make my day. I also want to apologize for not replying to them, but I don't want to spoil things for you. I think that all your questions will be answered soon.

Short… I know, but I promise you another chapter tomorrow or maybe later today.


	5. Chapter 5

The Miracle of Love

Chapter 5

* * *

"So, how was it," asked Bofur when he suddenly appeared next to Bilbo's school locker.

"How was what?" asked Bilbo while going through his locker in search of a book.

"At the doctor," explained Bofur. "How was it? Are you really… You know…"

Bilbo closed the locker before answering. "Yes."

"I'm confused now. Was this a happy yes or unhappy yes?"

"I don't know," exploded Bilbo. "Stop asking me all these questions!"

Bofur froze at his friend's tone. Bilbo never talked to him like that even if he was angry.

"I'm sorry," quickly apologized Bilbo. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just tired because I'm having trouble sleeping. I have to work every day and then when I finally come home there is a ton of school work waiting for me. I really don't have the patience to answer all of your questions."

"I understand," sighed Bofur.

"No you don't understand," exploded Bilbo once again but quickly calmed down when Bofur flinched at his tone. "You're not pregnant, you don't understand. You have no idea how annoying it is when people ask you questions all of the time. When I come home from school my mother plays a twenty questions game with me. And if I don't answer them she doesn't leave me alone," complained Bilbo.

"She just worried about you."

"I know," sighed Bilbo and rubbed his face in his hands. "So what did you want to ask me?"

Bofur was unsure if he should ask the question when he managed to piss Bilbo off so quickly, but when Bilbo offered him a reassuring smile he decided to take a risk. "I wanted to know how the visit went. I haven't seen you in a week."

"I know and I'm sorry for that but I've been busy. It wasn't life changing if that is what you are asking. He asked me a lot of inappropriate questions and for some of them I sure were not even necessary -"

"What did he ask you," interrupted Bofur and Bilbo sent him an annoying look. "Sorry."

"He asked me when it happened and if I agreed and if we used protection. Don't you think this is kind of a dumb question? I'm pregnant doesn't that mean that something went wrong with protection? Why is it so important to know how it was done? I had sex…" Bilbo trailed off because some of the students turned in his direction after speaking so loudly. Bilbo continued, but this time quietly. "I had sex and I got pregnant. End of story!"

"I don't know what to tell you. I'm not a doctor." Bofur answered. "Speaking of the doctor, how was he?"

"He's strange. I don't trust him. He was trying to be nice but all of the time I had a feeling he was hiding something."

"Did you do an ultrasound?"

"No. I had to pee in a plastic cup and the nurse took my blood and then we talked. Well, he talked. I just listen for the most part."

"What did he say?"

"He told me few things about the baby," Bilbo was whispering now, "And some things about how my body is going to change and that's about it really."

"When do you have the next appointment?"

"Next week," muttered Bilbo. "We have to talk about my diet and my blood results."

Bofur looked at his friend who apparently wasn't very keen on going back to the doctor. "You don't look happy about it. You said that you want this baby healthy, doesn't that mean that you have to listen to the doctor's orders?"

"I'll do everything for this baby, but I still don't like or trust that doctor. I think he'll do an ultrasound the next time we see each other."

"See. Isn't this something to be looking forward to?"

For the first time since their conversation started Bilbo smiled. "I guess it is." Bilbo couldn't stop smiling. "I'm going to see my baby. Bofur, I'm going to see my baby!"

Bofur turned around and saw that a lot of students were staring at Bilbo. "Yeah, it's amazing, but try to keep it down a little."

Bilbo stopped and frowned. "Oh, so now you are not happy! Why did I even bother talking to you?!" said Bilbo and stormed away.

"No, wait, I'm sorry," called Bofur and ran after him. Talk about mood swings thought Bofur and tried to catch up with his friend to calm him down. This is not going to be easy. He would have to be very patient with Bilbo and careful what he will say or ask around him. It will be hard but he will do it, because no matter what, Bilbo was his friend and he wasn't going to leave him alone.

:::

Bilbo didn't even notice how moody he has become until his mother pointed it to him during dinner. Of course he exploded immediately and left the table. No one had the right to tell him that he's moody. What kind of accusation is that? He was angry and annoyed at everyone because they all were intruding in his life. Even if he was pregnant they had no right to do that.

Bofur was the only one who stopped asking all these stupid questions. He was always right next to him and only spoke when Bilbo asked him something. That was how Bilbo saw it. For everyone else Bofur was like a pet, who followed Bilbo everywhere and was too afraid to speak because there was a high chance that Bilbo's mood will suddenly change and he will start yelling at him.

In the grocery store Belladonna walked on egg shells around her son. Bilbo usually had no problem doing any work at all, he was happy he was able to help. But for the last few days he didn't agree to anything without sulking first, so Belladonna decided it was best if he worked on the cashier. He was able to sit there and the store didn't have a lot of customers so he would have to work that much and that would give him less opportunities to complain.

For the first few hours Bilbo enjoyed working as a cashier. Only few people entered the store and because of that he was able to do some school work while waiting for the customers. He was so caught up in the book he was reading for history class, he didn't even see a familiar figure enter the store.

"Khmmm," someone cleared the throat.

Bilbo startled and dropped the book he was holding. He quickly picked up the book and then looked up only to see Thorin standing right in front of him. Bilbo was frozen on the spot.

"You work here," Thorin observed when Bilbo didn't move for a minute.

Bilbo just stared at Thorin for another minute before he tore his gaze away from him and slowly reached for the few things that Thorin put in front of him. "Yes," he whispered.

"Don't you go to school or something?"

"Yes."

"Is yes the only word you know?"

"Yes. No I mean no. I can speak," Bilbo quickly corrected his mistake. _I'm not going to faint. I'm not going to faint. I am NOT going to faint._

"I saw you collapse in the hallway the other day," said Thorin. "Was everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just forgot to eat breakfast that day," lied Bilbo.

"Really? You don't look like a person who just forgets to eat. You are all puffy and glowing."

"Thanks," frowned Bilbo at the obvious insult Thorin just threw at him. _Asshole. You think you are better than me? Let me tell you this: YOU ARE NOT! _"Would that be all or do you need anything else?"

"That's all," said Thorin and gave him a credit card to pay with.

_Of course. Only rich people come to buy flour, a box of eggs, deodorant – oh, I know this smell, it smelled so good that night, but now I can't stand it, I hate it- few energy drinks, a toothbrush… Okay STOP! You are stalking him. Why does it matter what he bought. It's his life and his money, leave him alone. _"Here you go," said Bilbo and returned him the card. "Thank you for buying here, please come again." _Why suddenly this sounds so stupid. It sounded okay for the last few customers I had."_

Thorin eyed him for a second before he collected his purchased goods. "Thank you," he said and walked out of the store.

Bilbo just collapsed back into his chair. _Thank you. Thank you? Thank you! I hate you so much right now you can't even imagine. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. _He gently rubbed his non-existent belly. _I don't hate you. I love you. You are my baby and I'm going to love you forever, I promise. I just hate your daddy for being an asshole. But I love you._ Bilbo stopped his ministrations for a second. _Cross that out. He's not your daddy, I am. He'll never find out that you exist. But don't worry I'll love you for both of us._

It took Bilbo the rest of the day before he was able to put the encounter with Thorin out of his head. He wasn't going to be afraid of Thorin anymore. There was no reason he should be. If it was one thing that Bilbo was sure of was that Thorin will never figure out that the baby is his. He was too ignorant to notice something like that and too stupid to calculate the date of conception once Bilbo gives birth. At least that was what Bilbo believed.

Everything was fine for the rest of the day. He worked for a few more hours before going home to finish the remaining school work and help with the dinner.

"I was invited to a birthday party," announced Frodo during the dinner and looked expectantly at his parents. But when they didn't answer he continued. "I want to go."

"I know you do," said his mother and stood up from the table to clean her plate.

"So can I go?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but right we cannot afford it." It was a tradition that when one of their kin had a birthday he or she gave gifts to his guests. But it was different for other people and if Frodo was invited he was expected to bring a gift and right now they were short on money because Bilbo's doctor was an expensive one.

"Why not?" whined Frodo and Bilbo's heart clenched at his word. His brother had no idea that he was the reason his parent aren't able to afford him going to a birthday party. They were trying to save money on everything they could. "It's just this once. I promise I won't ask for another one at least for a year. I promise."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you really can't go."

"Why not?" demanded to know Frodo and before Belladonna could answer him Bilbo spoke.

"Because I'm pregnant."

"What?" Frodo eyes almost popped out. At the age of ten he knew how babies were made and the fact that his brother was pregnant came to him as a surprise.

"I'm pregnant," repeated Bilbo and turned his attention back to the food in front of him.

"You can't be pregnant! You are seventeen!"

"Well he is," interrupted Bungo before all the neighbors would be able to hear Frodo's yelling.

"But how…"

"He had unprotected sex and he ended up pregnant," sharply answered Bungo. "Here is a lesson to you what happens if you don't use condoms." Bilbo flinched at his father's harsh words. "Sex is something you have to be ready for. You have to be mature enough before you have it or something like this happens!"

Bilbo swallowed hard at his father's words.

"Bungo!" exclaimed Belladonna.

Bungo took a deep breath to calm down a bit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be blunt, but I had to speak my mind. I'm still having trouble accepting the fact that my smart and talented son, who had every option open to have a successful life, ended up pregnant." He sighed. "I'm sorry." He stood up and left the table.

Bilbo, Frodo and Belladonna remained frozen in the kitchen for a couple of minutes after Bungo stormed off.

Frodo looked apologetically at his older brother. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. It's not your fault, it's mine. I should be the one apologizing to you –"

"No! It's fine. I understand." Fordo squeezed Bilbo's hand and left the table.

Now that Frodo knew Bilbo felt really guilty about destroying not only his life but the life of his family. He wanted to help Frodo because he didn't want him to feel the burden he was feeling.

He knocked on Frodo's door and when he didn't answer he decided to enter. Frodo was lying on the bed with his headphones on listening to the radio. Frodo's room was smaller than Bilbo's but even Bilbo's room wasn't that big. They were happy they didn't have to share a bedroom and that's why neither of them complained.

Bilbo sat on Frodo's bed and pulled the headphones off his ears. "Hey."

"Hey." Frodo looked at his brother unsure why he came to his room. "Do you need something?"

"No. I came to apologize. It's my fault that everything has been chaotic in this house for a couple of weeks now. I'm pregnant." Bilbo forced a smile.

"You really don't have to explain anything to me-"

"But I want to." Bilbo sighed. "Look, it's my fault you can't go because the doctor is very expensive and I need all the money I can get if I want this baby to live."

"I know that. I know that male pregnancies can be difficult and dangerous. I don't mind giving you the money. I know you need it. I want you to be safe."

"Thank you." Bilbo squeezed Frodo's hand. "I have been working at the grocery store for the last few weeks and I earned some money. I talked to mum and she allowed me to give some of it to you so you can go to the party."

"You don't have to do that-"

"I want to," interrupted Bilbo. "I want you to go and have fun. Take it as my way of apologizing to you because the next few months will be crazy."

Frodo launched himself to Bilbo's embrace. "Thank you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"No problem. Just try not to do anything stupid," joked Bilbo.

"I won't," promised Frodo. He placed his hand on Bilbo's non-existent belly. "You are going to have a baby." They both smiled and Bilbo covered Frodo's hand. "I'm going to be an uncle! I'm going to be an uncle at ten."

"Technically you'll be eleven when this baby is born."

"How far along are you?"

"This is my eleventh week."

"Eleventh week? That's almost like three months!"

"Yeah, almost three months. I have an appointment in two days. I am going to see the baby."

"That is so cool. Can you bring me a picture?"

Bilbo laughed at Frodo's enthusiasm. "I'll bring you one, I promise." He hugged Frodo. "I'm happy you are my little brother."

Frodo was a little surprised by Bilbo's confession. "I'm happy too." He looked Bilbo in the eyes. "You are not planning to tell him, don't you?"

There was no point in lying to Frodo; he was too smart to be played. "No."

"Too bad. This baby could have lived like a king." He smiled. "Now he is going to be stuck with us," Frodo joked and Bilbo burst out laughing. "But we're going to love it more."

Next visit to the doctor came too quickly if you ask Bilbo, but there was nothing he could do about it. He and his mother once again took the bus to get there and once again the ride was boring. Thankfully the waiting room wasn't as filled as it was the last time they were here. He still felt like an outcast sitting there in a room full with pregnant women. They didn't have to wait long before he was called in by the same nurse as the last time.

"Bilbo," she smiled. _I hate it when she smiles. _"Come with me." She escorted him into the office. "Please take your shoes off and step on the scale." Bilbo eyes him suspiciously. "We are going to monitor your weight, so you can expect this every time you come here." He did as he was told and stepped on the scale. It took only a second before the monitor displayed his weight. Bilbo's eyes almost popped out when he saw the number. _What? I gained five pounds and I'm not even showing anything. That's not fair. _"By your expression I'm guessing this was not your weight the last time you weighted yourself."

"No, it was not," frowned Bilbo.

"Don't worry about it. It's completely normal. You will gain even more weight in the next few months." _Can't wait. _"You can wait in the doctor's office while I get your mother."

This time the doctor has arrived rather quickly. "Hello. It's nice to see you both again. How are we feeling?"

_Why do you ask me how WE are feeling when I can only tell you how I'm feeling? I have no idea how the baby is doing. You can try asking it yourself, but I'm not sure you'll get the answer. _"We are both fine," answered Bilbo.

"I'm happy to hear this. So let's get down to the business. I have your blood results. Everything looks normal." Bilbo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I will still prescribe you some vitamins because the baby is almost like a parasite. He will take everything good he'll find in your body and I want you to stay healthy. There is one thing I would like to discuss with you. Your blood test revealed that your Rhesus factor is negative." Smaug could see fear in Bilbo's eyes. "There is no need to panic now. We can control everything but it would help if we would know the Rhesus factor from the other father as well. If it's negative there will be no problems at all, but if it's positive we could encounter some problems. We would have to monitor your health closely and give you few injections that are quiet expensive. There's a big possibility that nothing will go wrong because this is your first pregnancy but I don't want to take any risks. Do you maybe know the Rhesus factor of the other father," Smaug carefully asked.

Bilbo shook his head.

"Alright then. We'll keep a close eye on you and do few more tests."

"Is there a great risk that something goes wrong if there is a different Rhesus factor between the baby and the person carrying it?" asked Belladonna.

"For the first pregnancy there isn't. But for the next one there can be. Even this pregnancy isn't risk free and there can be some complications with both Bilbo and the baby, that's why I would advise to take the injection as a guarantee that everyone will be okay at the end."

Belladonna nodded in understanding.

"Okay, let's move on the fun part. Would you like to see the baby?"

"Yes," smiled Bilbo. This was the only part of the visit he was looking forward to.

"Please lay on the table and your mother can sit next to you while I prepare the machine."

Bilbo did as he was told and laid on the table while the doctor waited the ultrasound machine to turn on.

"Lift your shirt up." Bilbo obeyed. "This is going be a little cold," said Smaug and poured a generous amount of gel on Bilbo's stomach. It was cold and Bilbo automatically squeezed his stomach in.

It took a minute and a few adjustments on the stomach before the doctor found what he was looking for. Bilbo's heart was racing and it felt like an hour before the doctor turned the screen so that he and his mother were able to see it too.

"Here is your baby. It's still small but about the right size for eleven weeks. If we… press this…" The doctor pressed a few buttons on the machine. There was a beating sound coming from the device. "We will hear the heartbeat."

"It's fast," said Bilbo in awe while he stared into the screen.

"It's supposed to be," smiled Smaug. "Everything looks fine; your baby is developing as it should be. Would you like a picture?"

"Yes, I promised my brother I would bring him one."

"I'll get you the picture. In the meantime you can clean up. There are some paper towels."

"Thank you."

"I'll be right back and then I would like to talk to you." He turned to Belladonna. "Alone, if it's possible."

Doctor left the office for a moment and Belladonna turned to Bilbo. "You have a beautiful baby," she smiled at Bilbo and helped him clean his stomach.

"There isn't much to see."

"But there soon will be. I'll leave you two alone for a moment. Know that I'm only doing this because I trust you." She placed a kiss on his head. "I'll wait for you outside."

Bilbo didn't have to wait long for the doctor to return.

"Here is the picture of your baby and a prescription for vitamins."

"Thank you."

"There is something else I would like to ask you. Can you tell me who the other father of the baby is? I might find his Rhesus factor in his medical files and this would help us a lot with your health."

Bilbo sighed. "I didn't tell my parents who he is."

"I know that. But it would really help. I promise you that I won't tell them. This stays between the two of us."

Bilbo thought about it for a minute, weighing all the options. It would indeed be better if the doctor would find out Thorin Rhesus factor. It would benefit his baby. He took a deep breath. He never had to say who the father was this was the first time he would have to say it and that would somehow make it real. "The father of this baby is… The father is Thorin Durin."

Doctor's eyes widened at Bilbo's revelation but he hid it very well. "Thank you for sharing this with me. I'll try to find everything I can."

He shook Bilbo's hand and escorted him out.

This was interesting information he just received. The eldest heir of Durin sired a baby. This baby would be the new heir of the Durin fortune if Thráin allows the baby to live. This information was worth a lot of money. He could tell Thráin about the baby. He would probably pay a lot of money either to help the baby or to kill it. But there were also enemies of the Durin family. They would also pay a lot of money for information like this. It wasn't important to whom he sells the information. The important thing was that the baby Bilbo was carrying was worth a lot of money.

He picked up the phone. After a few rings someone answered.

"Yes."

"Smaug here. Pass me to your boss. I have some information he might be interested in."

* * *

**Author's notes**:

Hello everyone! Here is a new chapter, as promised. It's longer than the rest so I hope Lexi ( ) is happy with it :)

I would also like to thank Guest03 ( ) for your wonderful idea. I did some research and I have to admit that at the beginning I didn't understand a lot of what I was reading. I wrote it the way I understand this disease works, I hope I got it right, if I didn't let me know and I'll fix it…somehow XD

Thank you all who are reading and leaving comments. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

I don't know when I'm going to post the next chapter because my other fiction deserves an update too and it's a big time consumer, but hopefully you'll get an update soon because form now on this is going to get interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

The Miracle of Love

Chapter 6

* * *

Bilbo was searching like a lunatic for Bofur in the school. He needed to find his friend and he needed to find him fast. News like this just cannot wait. It took him almost twenty minutes before he was able to find him in the mass of people that were in the school hallways. He didn't actually see him, but he saw his brother Bombur and he knew that Bofur was around there somewhere. He passed the crowd as quickly as he could to reach his friend.

"Bofur," Bilbo sighed when he saw him. "I'm so happy to find you. You have no idea how much time I spent looking for you."

"Really?" smirked Bofur. "How much?"

"Hours," over-exaggerated Bilbo.

"That much time?" teasingly asked Bofur.

"Not really, no," answered Bilbo plainly. "That's not important right now. I need to show you something that's why I was searching for you."

"Is it good?" asked Bofur.

"It's the best thing you'll ever see. Trust me," excitedly explained Bilbo. He started pulling Bofur down the hall and to the nearest bathroom. He was about to explode with excitement and Bofur didn't miss that. Whatever his friend was about to show him, has got to be very important. They entered the bathroom and waited for a couple of minutes so that everyone cleared out and Bilbo locked the doors. Bofur eyed him suspiciously when Bilbo threw his school bag on the floor and started to pull his shirt up.

Bilbo pulled his shirt up so that his stomach was exposed and then turned to the side to get Bofur a better look. "Well?" Bilbo asked. "What do you think?"

Bofur was quiet for a few seconds, unsure what he was supposed to answer. "What am I looking at," he carefully asked because he didn't want to upset Bilbo.

"It's the baby bump," Bilbo gestured to his flat stomach. "Can't you see it?"

"Not really no," Bofur answered too quickly and Bilbo frowned.

"Are you all people blind?" asked Bilbo and pulled his shirt back down. "You are the fourth person I have shown it today and just like you everyone else said that they don't see it."

"There is nothing to see," reasoned Bofur. "You just look a little bloated. This is far from baby bump." Bofur wished he could take back the words he said the moment he told them.

Bilbo's expression changed and he looked like he was about to cry and Bofur quickly pulled him into a hug. He was relieved when Bilbo didn't back away from him. "There is a bump," silently cried Bilbo. "You just don't see it."

"It's hard to see it for us because last week when you invited me for dinner you looked like you were about to strangle your mother because she smiled at you when you filled your plate for the third time," explained Bofur.

"I was hungry," whined Bilbo but still didn't let go of Bofur's embrace.

"I wasn't saying anything. But it's hard for us too. You complain how you gain weight and how that is not fair because you don't show anything and the next day you are all happy about your bump."

"But it's there," cried Bilbo and pulled away from Bofur who reached in Bilbo's bag to get a handkerchief to wipe away the tears.

"The baby is here and I'm sure that it won't take long before everybody will be able to notice it."

"I know. I just wanted to share this with everyone."

Bofur smiled. "I'm happy you did. Come on, let's go to class. You already skipped physical education if you skip some more the principal will call your parents."

"I wasn't skipping anything," explained Bilbo. "I'm excused. The doctor said I don't have to go and wrote me a note."

"I bet you are excited, now that the doctor basically wrote you the permission to sit all day and read books," teased Bofur.

"I don't sit all day and read books," exclaimed Bilbo. "I go to work every day after school, thank you very much."

Bofur just smiled at him and gave him the school bag, before he dragged him to the class.

:::

Bilbo was now twelve weeks pregnant. He was excited about it and terrified at the same time. One third of the pregnancy was behind him. Morning sickness has stopped and he was getting his appetite back. He was slowly gaining weight and sometimes when he looked into the mirror he pictured himself with a large belly. Some days he had a feeling that the bump was already seen, the other days he had a feeling he was just fat. It really depended on the day.

After his encounter with Thorin in the grocery store he was a little worried how Thorin will react when he would see him in the school halls or on the parking lot where Thorin had his car parked. Bilbo had to walk pass him every day to get on the bus after school and Thorin never said a thing or even looked at him. It appeared that Bilbo was invisible for Thorin. It didn't bother Bilbo that much that Thorin ignored him, but he couldn't help to feel used. The only time he got Thorin's attention was when he slept with him. The fact that he was still in love with him didn't help with these feelings. No matter how much he tried to hate him, he just couldn't. No matter how much Bilbo fought against these thoughts and feelings he couldn't get rid of them. The truth was that Thorin was the father of the baby and there was nothing Bilbo could do to change that.

:::

It was a few days before Frodo's eleventh birthday and Bilbo just entered his fifteenth week when he first thought about the doctor and the fact that he told him that Thorin was the father of the baby. The doctor didn't call him and Bilbo didn't know if he should take the silence as a good or as a bad sign. He was just hoping that everything was alright with the baby.

In a few days his little brother will be eleven years old and Frodo would bring them little presents. There wouldn't be a big birthday party like Frodo silently wished for but it would be just a quiet family dinner. If he could work for an hour or two more every day until Frodo's birthday then he could take that afternoon free and he could make him a cake. He knew that it would make Frodo really happy.

He was, like always, working in the grocery store after school that afternoon. He was ordered to put some things back on the shelves. It wasn't heavy physical work and he was happy to do it, although he had to admit that sitting behind a cashier and reading a book didn't sound so bad either.

"Hello," someone said behind his back and Bilbo almost dropped a jar of pickles he was holding. He turned around only to see Thráin Durin standing behind him.

This doesn't look good, thought Bilbo. He must stay calm, nothing bad could happen. Thráin Durin was just here to do some shopping and nothing else. "Hello, Sir," Bilbo greeted with a trembling voice. "How can I help you?"

Thráin smiled at him, but it wasn't a genuine smile. No, this was more like _I am so happy you asked, now I can slowly kill you _smile and it sent shivers down Bilbo's spine.

"Yes you can. I would like to talk to you," said Thráin not once dropping his smile. "Perhaps we can go somewhere private."

Bilbo turned white. "I can't go anywhere right now. I'm working." He went back to putting jars on the shelves.

"If you prefer we can talk here if you like," offered Thráin.

Bilbo stopped for a second. "I'm sorry Sir, but I don't know if there is anything we could talk about?"

"How about if we talk about the fact that you are pregnant?" asked Thráin plainly.

Bilbo heart was beating really fast. He needed to stay calm. "I don't know what you are talking about," said Bilbo and avoided eye contact with Thráin.

"Are you sure?" Bilbo didn't answer. "It's very noble of you that you didn't say anything when my son knocked you up. You two did have sex on the 12th of June , didn't you?"

Bilbo once again stopped and looked at Thráin who was holding a file in his hand. It was the file from the doctor's office Bilbo noticed. "What do you want from me?" asked Bilbo afraid of what the answer will be.

"I would just like to talk to you. We can talk somewhere private of we can talk here. It's your choice."

Bilbo looked at Thráin for a second before he nodded and lead Thráin through storage room, behind the grocery store where they could talk in private.

"What do you want from me," asked Bilbo they were outside.

"It's very simple actually. I want to have the child you are carrying," said Thráin like he was buying bread and not taking away someone's baby.

"I am not giving you my child!" Bilbo stood up proudly. He didn't want to show that he was terrified.

"You don't really have a choice. You are underage and you and your family can barely afford the doctor let alone taking care of the child."

"We will manage," hissed Bilbo and wanted to go back inside but Thráin grabbed him by the arm and stopped him.

"I don't think you understand. I wasn't asking. I want that child and I will get it. You cannot win against me." Bilbo recognized the threat in Thráin's voice.

"I won't say a thing to anyone," tried Bilbo. "No one will know who the father of this child is, I promise."

"I know you won't tell. You stayed quiet until now, if you had any intentions of telling you would have already done it. You want this child for yourself and I want it for me. You see here our interests collide."

"Thorin won't accept the child," said Bilbo.

"Of course he won't. He is a child who apparently doesn't know what the purpose of contraception is. I don't want this child for Thorin, I want it for myself. I want to raise it as my own child, as Thorin's brother or sister."

"I'm not giving it to you!"

"You don't have a choice!" Thráin raised his voice but quickly calmed down. "You have two options. You can give it up willingly. In that case I'll pay for the doctor and everything that comes with it. I'll even force Thorin to give some blood and the doctor will be able to give you the proper treatment. After all, it's your life that will be in danger if Thorin's Rhesus factor is positive and not the baby's." Bilbo swallowed hard and Thráin's words. "Or you can choose the second option. You and your family can use all the money for the doctor. You will very soon realize that your parents don't have as much money as you think they have. I would say it will be enough for a visit or two. Let us hope that you stay healthy because they won't be able to afford the treatment. And you know what will happen then. Your parents love you very much and they would sacrifice everything for you. You know what will happen then, don't you?"

Bilbo was paralyzed on the spot.

"They would be forced to sell the small house you live in, you would be forced to work all day and I'm sure that your little brother would find something to do so that he could keep you alive. They would have to make all these sacrifices just because you didn't accept my offer. And would you like to hear the best part?" Bilbo shook his head. Tears were pooling in his eyes but he didn't let them escape. "At the end I would still get your baby."

Bilbo let out a whimper. It was hard to stay strong when someone had a plan how to destroy your life.

"I'll give you a few days to think about my offer. I'll be seeing you soon." Thráin ruffled Bilbo's hair before he walked away.

Bilbo was able to hear his heart beating in his ears, he started to breath heavily and wasn't able to stop the tears anymore. He leaned on the wall for some support but wasn't able to stand for long and he quickly slid to the floor and cried. His mother found him half an hour later. Bilbo still wasn't breathing normally and Belladonna quickly got worried. She managed to get him home and in the bed. Bilbo calmed down after a warm meal and three cups of tea. His parents asked him what happened, but he refused to tell them and lied that he had a panic attack.

He didn't tell anyone about the conversation he had with Thráin and his demands. He was worried for the next few days that Thráin will suddenly show up and demand his grandchild but luckily he didn't and Bilbo put the incident behind him and took it as an empty threat from Thráin. Maybe he was just afraid that Bilbo will tell that the baby was Thorin's.

:::

Frodo's birthday was a pleasant affair. Bilbo got a small rattle for the baby from Frodo. It was the first gift he got for the baby and he couldn't be happier about it. He spent the entire afternoon making Frodo's cake, but it was worth it.

After dinner Belladonna cut the cake and everyone got a piece. They were comfortably sitting in the living room eating the cake when the doorbell rang and Bungo went to open the door. Bilbo thought it was a little strange that someone would come and visit them at this strange hour, but he didn't move and continued to eat his cake.

A few seconds later Bungo returned to the living room but he wasn't alone.

"Good evening everyone," greeted Thráin and smiled. Bilbo's jaw dropped and he stared at Thráin for a couple of minutes with mouth open wide.

"How can we help you Mr. Durin?" politely asked Belladonna.

"He said he wants to talk to Bilbo," explained Bungo and Bilbo lost all the color from his face.

"Yes, I offered a deal to Bilbo and gave him some days to think about it. Now I want to hear his answer."

"What deal is he talking about?" asked Belladonna and all eyes in the room were on Bilbo.

"Oh, you didn't tell them?" asked Thráin and smirked. He was more than happy to do all the explaining. "You see, your son is pregnant because my eldest son knocked him up."

Now it was Bungo's and Belladonna's turn to look at Thráin with their mouths open.

"I told him I want the baby he's carrying, he just has to decide if he wants to make things easy and hand me the baby without making any fuss or if I will have to call a few people to get it."

"Now wait a minute," Bungo stood up from the armchair he was sitting in. "You can't just come here and demand-"

He was suddenly interrupted by Bilbo. "I accept."

Thráin smiled victoriously.

* * *

**Author's notes**:

Hey guys!

I need to say a few things. I noticed that a lot of you hate Thorin. Please don't do that. I know that he looks and sounds horrible right now but in reality he is a really nice guy. You just need to give him some time and a few chapters. So please don't hate him. If you hate someone hate Thráin. He's the one to blame for everything. He is sick, if you want you can call it gold-sickness, but it doesn't really matter. The important thing is that he isn't in his right mind. Also, Bofur is Bilbo's friend and Bilbo will only see him as a friend, how Bofur will see him in the future you will have to wait to find out.

This story doesn't have a beta reader (that's why there are mistakes) so if anyone is interested, let me know. (If you think about it, it's a good offer. You get to read the chapter before everyone else does.)

One more thing. I blame all of you amazing writers out there who post on AO3 and FanFiction that it takes so long for me to write a new chapter because every day I spend hours reading your stories. You are amazing and I love you :)

Thank you for reading, leaving comments and your support.

[So now I'm thinking… should I post another chapter tomorrow or should I make you wait a little longer… help me :P]

**Guest03** - Thank you for your help. Please send more because it really helps.


	7. Chapter 7

The Miracle of Love

Chapter 7

* * *

Thráin smiled victoriously. "Excellent. I have of course some things to add to our agreement."

"Me too," answered Bilbo. "You go first."

"No, wait a second," interrupted Bungo, "You can't just come into our house and start telling everyone what to do! This is my house and this is my underage son you are talking to. He is not old enough to make decisions on his own."

"I think he is old enough to know what he is doing," answered Thráin and smirked.

Bungo wanted to protest but Belladonna took his hand and pulled him back. She trusted his son and she prayed to the gods that he knew what he was doing.

Thráin turned to Bilbo who was now standing. "I want you to live with us until this baby is born. My wife thinks it will be easier for you to give up your baby if you know where it's going to live and with whom." Bilbo thought about it for a second before nodding and if possible Thráin smiled even more. "I also want you to sign the adoption papers as soon as possible. I was thinking that we could have it done by the end of this week. Of course your parents would have to be present and sign the papers too, but I don't think that will be a problem."

Bilbo looked at his parents who were standing right next to him and were waiting for him to answer. "I agree," said Bilbo and Thráin clapped his hand in excitement. "But not without a few conditions."

Thráin looked approvingly at Bilbo. "Smart boy; go on, I'm listening."

"I want you to cover all the expenses that are for this baby. This includes doctor's visits, birthing classes and any kind of treatment I may need."

"I already told you I would pay for that."

"I want to be the one making decisions until the baby is born and that includes choosing a doctor. Also, I want Thorin tested so that I'll be sure that the baby is okay."

"You can make all the decisions if you like. And regarding Thorin, he will be tested, I can promise you that. I don't want anything bad happening to my child." Bilbo's heart clenched at Thráin's last words. He was selling his baby for the sake of this family and the baby itself. "Is that all?"

"No," answered Bilbo. "I also want you to pay all the money that my parents spent for the doctor and I want you to pay for Frodo's college."

"What?" everyone in the room exclaimed except Thráin and Bilbo who were looking at one another.

"Smart boy," praised Thráin. "You have a deal." He offered Bilbo his hand and Bilbo eyed him for a second before he shook it and with that sealed the deal. "I'm so happy we have come to an agreement. I will give you… let's say… half an hour? This should be more than enough to pack your things."

Bilbo looked at him for a second before he ran upstairs and Frodo ran right behind him. Bungo wanted to punch Thráin really in the face but Belladonna held him back and instead led him upstairs to help their son.

:::

Bilbo wasn't able to hold back the tears once he entered his bedroom. He just sold his baby. He sold his baby. What kind of monster was he? Bilbo didn't even try to stop the tears and quickly pulled a small suitcase from the closet and put it on the bed. He knew that Frodo ran after him and he wasn't surprised when someone hugged him from behind. It didn't take long before his parents joined them in his small bedroom. They let Bilbo cry for a couple of minutes before Belladonna cupped his cheeks and wiped the tears away.

"Why did you agree to this?"

"Because of what he said," answered Bilbo and wiped a few tears in his sleeve.

"And what did he say to you?" asked Bungo.

"He said that he will get the baby no matter what."

"He can't do that. Only the judge would be able to take it away from us."

"And you think he wouldn't pay them so the he would get the baby?!" Bungo wanted to protest but Bilbo continued. "He is right. We cannot afford it. The doctor is very expensive and don't try to lie to me, I checked. I also know we don't have that much money. And once we are out of the money, then what?"

"You don't have to do this," said Belladonna. "This baby is part of our family. You can't just give it up." She was on the verge of crying.

"I'm giving this baby a better life. They are prepared to pay any price for this baby, nothing is too much for them. Even if we somehow get the money for the doctor, what good will it do when neither of us will go to college? At least now Frodo will be able to go and this baby will be able to go to too. I'm sure that we would love it more, but I want this baby to have everything in this world and they can make my wish come true. I trust them enough and I hope they will love this baby like that is theirs."

"You don't have to do this," cried Belladonna and pulled Bilbo into a hug. "You don't have to do this," she repeated.

"I don't want to. I want to keep this baby, but giving it up is for the best. I need you to support me, please."

Bungo sighed before he pulled his son into a hug. "We support you, son. If that is what you want to do then you have our full support." Bilbo looked at his parents and they both nodded. "I wish things would be different and that we would keep this baby, but you are old enough to make your decisions and we support you."

Bilbo smiled. He didn't want to do this but it was the best possible solution.

"No," suddenly protested Frodo. "Please don't do this. Don't give this baby away." Bilbo pulled Frodo into a hug. "I don't want to go to college. I want you to keep this baby and I want you to stay here," cried Frodo like a little child.

"I won't be that far away and you'll be able to see me every day if you like," soothed Bilbo.

"What if they don't love the baby?" Frodo asked.

"They will love the baby." Bilbo's heart broke when he spoke these words. "They will give the baby all the love of this world. They will love it so much that the baby won't even miss us," Bilbo started crying again. He could only hope that what he just told Frodo will be the truth. "Hey, don't worry. Everything is going to be alright." Frodo forced a smiled. "Why don't you help me pack?"

Everyone nodded and without saying a word everyone started to help Bilbo pack. Thráin was right, he didn't have a lot to pack and even once all of his clothes were in the suitcase he was still able to close it without any difficulties. Bungo took his son's suitcase and took it downstairs to the living room where Thráin was waiting for them sitting comfortably in the armchair. Bungo wanted to comment but for his son's sake kept his mouth shut.

"Finally," sighed Thráin. "I thought you will never stop sobbing up there."

Frodo wanted to say something back but Bilbo was faster. "We had some things to discuss."

"That's great. Can we go now?" Thráin asked rather impatiently.

Bilbo nodded and followed Thráin out of the house where a big black car was apparently waiting for them. The driver took Bilbo's suitcase and Bilbo said goodbye to his family. He gave his mother a kiss and hugged his dad. The hardest part was to say goodbye to Frodo who was reluctant to let him go, but once Bilbo assured him that he will come to visit him every day if he wanted Frodo finally let him go.

The driver opened the back door of the car for him and Bilbo sat next to Thráin who was busy texting someone to even notice that Bilbo joined him in the car.

:::

The ride to Durin's mansion was a quiet one. Thráin didn't even look up from his phone and Bilbo didn't know how to start a conversation. Luckily for him the ride wasn't long and after a few minutes the car stopped. Bilbo didn't know what to do next. They stopped in front of the mansion but Thráin didn't go out of the car until the driver opened the doors for him. Bilbo didn't know what to think but got out of the car and the driver gave him his suitcase.

Thráin hurried inside the house without looking up from his phone. Whatever he was doing was really important.

Once Bilbo stepped through the door he was standing in the atrium. Marble floor, a lot of expensive paintings on the walls, a fountain and a staircase that led to the upper floor. It was different from the last time he was here. The last time the atrium was filled with people and none of the paintings were on the wall. He remembered the staircase and how Thorin led him upstairs to the bedroom. He remembered everything but it was still a little different.

He put the suitcase down and took in the sight. He wasn't happy to be here but he didn't have much of a choice.

"Oh, you are here," a woman's voice called and suddenly she was standing right in front of him. "Hello, my name is Valla. I'm Thorin's mother. It's so nice to meet you." She was nice and she looked genuinely happy to see him. She did not look as scary as Thráin did. "I know you are not happy to be here right now, but I'm sure you'll come to love it. I'm so happy my husband managed to convince you."

"Yes, well…"

"Don't worry about anything. I will help you and together we will get through this," she offered him a warm smiled and for a split of a second Bilbo forgot why he was here.

"Where are the boys?" asked Thráin.

"Upstairs. Do you need me to call them?"

"No," answered Thráin plainly. "EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE!" Thráin's voice echoed through the empty house and Bilbo couldn't help but flinch.

It only took a few seconds before he heard doors opening and closing and footsteps approaching the stairs. Fíli and Kíli were the first one to come down. Their eyes were showing excitement and confusion. Thorin took his time to get down and in the moment he saw Bilbo he stopped in the middle of the staircase.

"Get down here," ordered Thráin and Thorin slowly made his way to the group.

Bilbo's heart was beating really fast. He knew that Thráin won't stay quiet and will tell everyone why he's here. Bilbo could only hope that Thorin won't try to kill him.

"This is Bilbo," introduced Thráin. "He will be living with us for the next few months."

"That's so cool," said Kíli.

Fíli eyed Bilbo suspiciously before asking. "Why is he staying with us?"

"He is pregnant," answered Thráin plainly.

"Wicked," commented Kíli. "You are pregnant. Who's the father?"

Thráin didn't say anything but his eyes drifted to Thorin who immediately understood what his father was trying to imply. Twins followed Thráin's gaze and it took them only a few seconds to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Thorin you got him pregnant," praised Kíli. "Congratulations." Kíli wanted to pat Thorin on the back but Thorin caught his hand.

"Don't touch me," Thorin hissed at his little brother.

"Hey," protested Kíli and pulled away from Thorin. "Attitude problems. Let's just hope your child won't be like you."

Thorin lost his patience and smacked Kíli on the back of the head.

"Enough!" ordered Thráin. "I'm not in the mood to listen to you. Go do something useful, like studying perhaps. It won't hurt you if you at least open the books you have," Thráin told Kíli but it was meant for Fíli too. The twins didn't have to be told twice and they quickly disappeared.

"Show him to a room," Thráin ordered Thorin before he disappeared into his office, his wife following close behind.

Thorin and Bilbo were left alone. Thorin stared at Bilbo for a couple of seconds, his face showing no emotions at all. Suddenly Thorin turned around and started walking upstairs. Bilbo didn't know what else to do but to quickly grab his suitcase and follow Thorin up the stairs. Thorin made a few turns in the labyrinth of corridors and finally opened the door to a room which Bilbo recognized immediately.

"I'm not sleeping here," he told Thorin.

"Why not?" asked Thorin visibly annoyed. Bilbo didn't answer him. Thorin thought about it for a second. "For Mahal's sake. It's just a room!"

"Yes but I don't have very nice memories of this room."

"Oh, grow up already. So what, we had sex on this bed. Stop being such a child and get in."

"I told you: I'm not sleeping in this room," repeated Bilbo as calmly as he could.

Thorin took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. He needed to stay calm. He closed the door and led Bilbo to another room. He opened the doors and gestured to Bilbo to get inside.

Bilbo stepped into the room he guessed it was a woman's room. Everything was in lighter colors. There was a lot of pink and the sheets had all kinds of flowers on them.

"Happy?" asked Thorin. Bilbo only nodded and before he was able to turn around and thank Thorin for his help Thorin already closed the doors with a loud thud and left Bilbo alone.

Bilbo sighed and looked around. It was a nice, big room. It was almost the same size as their living room. There was an adjoining bathroom with a large bathtub and a shower. There were all kinds of soaps in the small basket next to the sink and clean white towels. Everything looked really nice, but Bilbo still missed his small room, and his small house and his parents and his little brother. He wanted to sleep in his own bed, but for the next few months this will have to do.

He put the suitcase on the bed and slowly started unpacking his things. The closets in the room were enormous and Bilbo couldn't understand who would have nor need so many clothes. Once he finished unpacking he changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. He turned on the alarm clock and climbed under the covers. He wasn't tired or anything, but the bed was really comfortable and it didn't take long before he fell asleep.

:::

The next morning it was the alarm clock that woke Bilbo up. He never had any problems getting up for school, but now he was reluctant to get out of the bed because he didn't know what the day will bring.

Slowly he got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to use the toilet. Then he got dressed and prepared his school bag before going downstairs. He still remembered where the kitchen was and he had no problem finding it. The kitchen table, where Kíli, Fíli and their mother were waiting for him was filled with food and it smelled delicious. No matter how scared and worried Bilbo was the food still managed to get all of his attention, after all, he was pregnant and hungry.

"Bilbo, good morning," Valla greeted. "Come and join us." She pulled out a chair next to her for him. "I don't know what you like to eat, so we have everything. You can eat whatever you like."

"Thank you," said Bilbo and quickly scanned at all the food in front of him. Everything looked delicious and he had a problem deciding where to start. Kíli notice his problem and put a few things on Bilbo's plate.

"Try this. It's very good." Bilbo smiled and started eating. Kíli was right, it was very good. He never ate anything like that.

He noticed that there were two seats empty at the table and he couldn't help but wonder where Thorin and Thráin were.

"Dad already left and Thorin never eats in the morning," explained Fíli with his mouths full. Bilbo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. At least Thorin not eating breakfast was not his fault.

"So," started Valla, "The file says that you are fifteen weeks pregnant. Is that true?"

Bilbo had to think for a second before he remembered about what file she was talking about. Of course, it was the one from the doctor's office. He will never go there again if he can say anything about it. Bilbo cleared his throat. "Yes."

"You did only two doctor's visits?"

"Yes."

"Did you get the picture of the baby," excitedly asked Kíli.

"Yes, I got it last time when we did the ultrasound," explained Bilbo.

"That is so cool. Can I see it?"

"Sorry, I left it at home. My brother put it on the fridge." Kíli looked disappointed and Bilbo didn't want to see him like that. "If you want I can go get it for you," offered Bilbo and Kíli nodded happily.

"Do you want to visit the same doctor," asked Valla.

"No, I don't want to go there. I don't trust him anymore."

"I understand. Do you know any doctor you would like to go to?" Bilbo shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I will make you a list and then you can choose it yourself. We can visit a few of them if you like."

"Thank you."

Valla just smiled in return. "I have to go now." She stood up and kissed Kíli on the head. "I will see you boys for dinner. Try not to destroy the house."

"We won't," promised the twins and smiled at their mother.

Fíli, Kíli and Bilbo finished eating the breakfast and had a lovely conversation until Thorin came in.

"Let's go," he ordered.

The twins did what they were told and immediately picked up their bags. "Will you be going with us, Bilbo?" asked Kíli.

Bilbo didn't know how to answer that question and looked at Thorin. The expression on Thorin's face told him everything.

"No, it's okay. I'll take the bus," answered Bilbo and picked up his bag.

"There is no need to do that. You can go with us," offered Fíli.

Before Bilbo was able to say anything Thorin spoke: "He said he's taking the bus." Fíli and Kíli wanted to protest but Thorin silenced them with a glare. "Move on, I don't have the whole day," Thorin barked and the twins did as they were told and hurried out of the kitchen down to the garage where Thorin had his car parked.

Bilbo was on the sidewalk walking to the bus stop when Thorin's car drove by and Fíli and Kíli waved at him and he waved back.

:::

When Bilbo arrived at the school Thorin and the boys were already there. Thorin was leaning back on his car surrounded by his usual group of people. Bilbo didn't dare to pass them to go to school so he took the long way around.

"Bilbo," Bofur called and ran after him. Not a minute ago he was in Thorin's company. "How are you?"

Bilbo wondered for a second if Thorin told his friends what happened but he quickly came to the conclusion that Thorin was too proud to say anything. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good," smiled Bofur. "You know, I was meaning to ask you if can come by your house today? I don't have anything important to do so I was thinking we could have some fun together."

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Oh," Bofur was a little disappointed. "Maybe next time."

"It will be a little hard," muttered Bilbo.

"Why? Has something happened?"

"No, I just don't live there anymore."

"Did they kick you out?"

"No," quickly answered Bilbo a little surprise that his friend would even think something like that. "They would never so something like that."

"Then where do you live?"

"At Durin's mansion," Bilbo whispered.

"What?" Bofur's eyes almost popped out. "How did this happen?"

"Thráin," sighed Bilbo. One word was more than enough to explain everything. "Please don't ask me to tell you the details."

"I won't." Bofur was quiet for a second. "So Thorin knows about the baby?"

"Yup."

"That explains why he is so grumpy today."

"I thought he was always grumpy," joked Bilbo.

"He is," laughed Bofur. "Come, let's go to class."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

I bet you didn't see that one coming. Now Bilbo and Thorin have to live under the same roof. There will be a lot of tension between the two of them but also a lot of love.

The response to the previous chapter was amazing and I decided that you deserve another one. I hoped you like it. Feedback is always welcome and the comments really keep me going. Who knows, maybe you'll get another chapter soon.

**Guest03 **- I had in my mind that I would count from the 12th of June (let's say it's a hobbit thing). When Frodo has a birthday (22. September) Bilbo is in his 15th week (I think I wrote that). If my calculations are right the baby would come in the middle of March. I was thinking of another check-up in the next chapter because Bilbo didn't see a doctor for almost 4 weeks now and I need to force Thorin to go with him. Thorin will have a positive Rhesus factor, but other than that I'm not making Bilbo's life any harder. I think I already destroyed his life, he doesn't deserve to suffer more. Like I said the next chapter is a check-up and you know in which week Bilbo is so please write me a long review so that I will know what to write about. Again, thank you for your help.


	8. Chapter 8

The Miracle of Love

Chapter 8

* * *

**_"… If we get together we can burn this place down."_**

Bofur spend the entire day in school with Bilbo. He had so many questions regarding Thorin and what happened that his friend ended up living with the Durin family, but he knew that his friend wasn't ready to answer all of his questions. Bilbo had such a great time with Bofur that he completely forgot that he doesn't live at home anymore. He was like on an autopilot.

After school he went to work and even if his mother was a little surprised to see him she didn't say a thing. They finished working after a few hours and they went home where Bilbo went through his normal routine of doing homework and helping with the dinner. Frodo was really happy to see him back in the house but he knew that his brother will probably leave in a few hours.

Bilbo joined his family for dinner and for a few short minutes everything appeared normal.

"Did you discuss the contract that we would have to sign," asked Bungo and interrupted the silence.

Bilbo stayed quiet for a minute before answering. "No. We didn't even talk. I only talked with Mrs. Durin. She is very nice and she offered to find me a new doctor because I'm not going back to that traitor. Fíli and Kíli were very nice to me, although I feel that Fíli doesn't like me too much."

"And Thorin?" asked Frodo. There was no point of hiding it. His parents now knew who the father of the baby was so it only seemed logical to ask about him too. "Did you tell him?"

Bilbo looked at Frodo with pain in his eyes before answering. "No, Mr. Durin did."

"How did he take it?"

"Like it doesn't concern him," answered Bilbo honestly. "Which is okay, I guess. His parents will take care of everything so there is no need for him to worry or to think about the baby. I wasn't expecting an apology from him, but I did expect some understanding." Bilbo sighed. "Like I said, he is not concerned because he will never have to do anything with this baby."

"He's an ass."

"Language, young man," warned Bungo. "Is he mean to you? Because if he is, I'll go and tell that spoiled brat a few things."

"No he is not," defended Bilbo. "He pretends that I don't exist, so me living there doesn't really present a problem to him."

Belladonna had enough of talking about the teenager who managed to impregnate her teenage son. "Enough of this for now. About the doctor, have you decided which doctor you'll go to?"

"No, not yet. Mrs. Durin will suggest a few good ones and I'll be able to decide. She said we can visit a few if I want."

"That's great. She sounds nice." Bilbo just shrugged. He didn't spend a lot of time with her so it was hard for him to comment. "Do you want me to go with you to the doctor," asked Bilbo's mother.

"If you want you can come with me. I don't mind."

Belladonna noticed her son's discomfort. He was only saying that to make her feel better when in reality he wanted to go alone. She trusted him, she needed to trust him otherwise this whole thing will end badly. "I was just asking if you wanted some company. I'll sign you the permission so you will be able to go alone, but if you ever need me there-"

"Or anyone of us," added Bungo.

"-You can ask us and we will be there for you."

"Thank you." Bilbo looked at the clock on the wall. "I should go back. I didn't tell anyone where I am."

Everyone stood up from the table. "Do you want me to go with you," asked his father. "It's quite dark outside."

"It's fine. It's not that far away. I can go alone." Bilbo went to the fridge and removed the magnet to get the ultrasound picture.

"Hey, that's mine," protested Frodo.

"I'll give it back to you, I promise. It's just, Kíli asked me to show it to him."

"Oh, okay. But bring it back the next time you come home."

"I will. I think the next time we see each other I'll be able to give you another one."

Frodo smiled with excitement and everyone said their goodbyes before Bilbo left.

:::

It wasn't that far away, but it still took Bilbo a good half an hour before he arrived at Durin's mansion. He didn't know any other entrances so he decided to enter at the front door. The moment he closed the doors behind him and turned around to go to his room, he saw visibly angry Thorin coming in his direction.

Thorin grabbed him by the arm and dragged into one of the many study rooms on the first floor. "Hey, let go of me. You are hurting me," protested Bilbo but that didn't stop Thorin. No, it only made him angrier and he tighten his grip on Bilbo's arm. Bilbo was sure that there will be bruises there tomorrow.

"Let go of me," protested Bilbo once again when Thorin pushed him to a room and closed the door behind them. He looked Bilbo directly in the eyes before speaking.

"Where were you the whole day," Thorin gritted through his teeth.

Bilbo, who was relieved that Thorin finally let go of him, gently rubbed his arm while speaking. "Why does it matter where I was," Bilbo answered back, annoyed by Thorin's tone.

Thorin took a step closer and once again grabbed his arm. "I will not calmly stand there and listen to my father yell at me because you disappeared!"

"I was at home. It's a few minutes ride from here, that really doesn't count as disappearing." Bilbo was slowly getting his courage back. He will not allow Thorin to treat him like that. He pushed him away with enough force so that Thorin let go of his arm. "You were hurting me," accused Bilbo and rubbed his arm.

Thorin apparently didn't even hear him because he continued like Bilbo didn't say a thing. "I don't care where you were," roared Thorin. "You accepted the deal that my father offered you and as far as I know you will live with us until that _thing_ is born."

Bilbo flinched when Thorin called his baby a 'thing' but didn't want to show it. "I know that, that's why I am here! He didn't say that I'm not allowed to visit my parents."

"I don't care what you do, but I will not be so gentle with you the next time you will leave without telling anyone where you are!"

_You call that gentle? You were hurting me and I did nothing to you, you ass._

"I tried calling you because my father went crazy after he didn't find you at home, but you didn't answer your phone," explained Thorin. Bilbo could still sense anger in his tone.

"You calling me would be really stupid since I don't have a cell phone."

Thorin stared at Bilbo for a couple of minutes, processing the information he just received. His face showing no emotions at all. It took Thorin a couple of minutes before he realized that he said something really stupid. He turned around and left the room without saying another word, closing the door behind him with so much force that Bilbo jumped.

Bilbo didn't know what to think. He stood in that room for a couple of minutes, thinking about what happened. He came to the conclusion that Thráin was paranoid and when he didn't find him he released his anger on the first person he found, and sadly that person was Thorin. This was one crazy family, Bilbo thought before heading upstairs to get ready for bed.

:::

The next morning the alarm clock woke him up an hour later. His classmates were having physical education and since he didn't have to attend he was allowed to sleep an hour more than everyone else. He got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. Once he prepared his bag and got dressed he headed downstairs. He expected to be alone at this hour and that everyone already left, so he was very surprised when he found the twins in the kitchen.

"Good morning," greeted Fíli and Kíli.

"Moring," said Bilbo and took a seat. The twins were occupied with something that Bilbo wasn't able to see from where he was sitting. "What are you still doing at home; don't you have class at this hour?"

"We could ask you the same question," smiled Fíli.

"Well I'm pregnant so I don't have to go to physical education," answered Bilbo. "What's your excuse?"

"We don't have class at this hour," explained Fíli.

"I don't believe that," said Bilbo. It only took him a second before he realized what was happening. "You two are skipping!"

"It's just history," whined Kíli.

"We are terrible at it," added Fíli. "That's why we decided not to go."

"Won't your parents be angry if you skip classes?"asked Bilbo.

"They don't even notice," explained Fíli. "When we are called to the principal's office we always find some excuse so we don't really get into trouble much."

Bilbo nodded. He never even thought about skipping class, let alone history which was his favorite subject and Mr. Elrond was his favorite teacher. He had a feeling he was his favorite student, but he will never know that for sure. "What have you got there," asked Bilbo when he once again lost Fíli's and Kíli's attention.

"It's your new Smartphone," simply answered Kíli.

"What?" Bilbo wasn't sure he heard right. "When did I get a Smartphone and how do you know it's for me?"

"Well there was a note on the box that said Bilbo and next to it was an envelope with your name on it. We didn't want to open the envelope, but we wanted to see the phone. I hope you don't mind," said Fíli.

"No, I guess I don't."

"You are very lucky, you know. This phone doesn't come out until next month," explained Fíli.

"I don't know how Thorin does it, but he really has to know a lot of people so that he was able to get you this phone. I wish he would give me one," added Kíli.

Bilbo was sure he heard wrong. "Thorin?" he questioned. "Thorin left this phone for me?"

"I really doubt that our father would charge the battery for you and put Thorin's number on speed dial," smiled Kíli. "We added our numbers too so you can call us."

Bilbo didn't know what to say, so he just stared at the twins. Thorin got him a new Smartphone that was just… And the phone doesn't come out until next month. That really won't make things more awkward between them. He stayed quiet for a couple of minutes before he reached for the envelope on the table that was left for him. He opened it and pulled out a list of probably good and really expensive doctors. He quickly scanned the list. There was one name that caught his eye. It was Mr. Elrond's daughter Arwen from his first marriage. The moment he saw the name it was decided who his new doctor will be. If Mr. Elrond raised her then she must be as nice and polite person as he is. Bilbo circled the name and put the list back into the envelope.

After a few minutes Fíli and Kíli finally gave him his phone. Bilbo didn't even know what to do with it. He didn't have a lot of friends he could text or call. The only time when this phone will be useful is when he will want to talk to his parents.

Fíli and Kíli quickly went through the fridge and put some food on the table. They ate quickly without saying much and before they knew it, it was time to go.

"You are going with us," said Kíli.

"That's not really necessary," answered Bilbo. He really didn't want to get Thorin angry again.

"I wasn't asking. It was an order. We have the car and the driver today and you are coming with us," Kíli took Bilbo's hand and started pulling him out of the kitchen. Bilbo just smiled and followed him. "There is no way I'm letting you go on the bus when we have the best transportation available."

The ride to school was fun. The twins were a bomb of energy and they made him laugh all the time. They were really nice to him and by the time they reached school he was able to say that he made two new friends.

They arrived to school a little late and the hallways were empty. Bilbo was never late for school in his life and he felt terrible about it. The things only got worse when they heard a familiar voice of the principal behind them. "Bilbo, Fíli and Kíli," called Gandalf. "You are late for class."

All three turned around to meet the principal's eyes. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Before the twins could find some lame excuse that nobody would believe it Bilbo spoke. "It's my fault," he blurted out. Gandalf turned his attention to Bilbo and raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't feeling very well and they stayed with me. They didn't want to leave me alone when I was feeling sick," quickly lied Bilbo. Even he was a little surprised by his capability to invent a lie so fast.

"You were feeling sick," questioned Gandalf.

"Yes, you know that thing," Bilbo gestured to his stomach. "Morning sickness is really awful… Especially in the morning. That's why it's called the morning sickness." Bilbo was cursing in his head. What was he talking about? Everything that he said just sounded like the lamest excuse ever.

As strange as it sounded Gandalf obviously bought it. "Hmm, interesting," Gandalf said to himself. "You two can go to class." Fíli and Kíli let out a sigh. "You did well by helping poor Bilbo here when he was feeling sick. You can go now." Fíli and Kíli ran down the hall but not before Kíli mouthed 'sorry' to Bilbo.

"Bilbo," started Gandalf, "You and I will have a lovely chat in my office if you would please follow me." Bilbo swallowed before he followed the principal to his office. "Have a seat," offered Gandalf. He was quiet for a few seconds before speaking. "Don't think I bought your lie, Bilbo Baggins. It was a very good lie and it would have worked if someone else would try to sell it to me." There was a pause before Gandalf continued. "You don't know how to lie, which is a good thing, but you lied to me nonetheless."

Bilbo had a feeling he will be punished for his lying. Even though the principal liked him he knew that this type of behavior was not expected from him.

"I was recently informed of your condition and yesterday I got the call from Thráin Durin who explained to me that you will be living with them for the next few months. I will not ask you to explain to me the details of your living arrangements because I know it's not easy for you to talk about these things, but know that if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm always available to you."

Bilbo nodded.

"Now there is something else I would like to discuss with you. As you know Fíli and Kíli Durin are not the best students in this school. That doesn't mean that they are stupid, because they are not, but it means that they are extremely lazy. They are very bright and if they would focus their energy on something, like history for example, instead of causing mischief they would excel at it."

"I don't understand," said Bilbo.

"It's actually really simple. You are an excellent student and Mr. Elrond is extremely happy with you, but he is very unhappy with Fíli and Kíli. Your task is quite simple. Help them pass history this year without getting any negative grades and I will put it in your record. It would help you get to college."

Bilbo thought about it for a second. He knew that there was no chance that he would get a scholarship but it would still help if there was something nice in his record, besides his good grades. "I will try, but I can't promise you anything."

"Excellent," smiled Gandalf.

:::

After the talk Bilbo was allowed to return to class. Bofur was really happy to see him and he couldn't believe his eyes when Bilbo showed him his new phone.

"I cannot believe that Thorin would give you a phone like that," said Bofur when they were leaving the school.

"Me neither, but the boys did make a point. It would be kind of stupid from Thráin to put Thorin's number on speed dial."

"Bilbo!" called the twins and came running after him. They were out of breath when the caught him but Kíli was still able to speak. "Where are you going?"

"Home," answered Bilbo. "To your home," he quickly explained.

"You can come with us and we can give Bofur a ride home, Thorin has a car and he's waiting for us," offered Kíli.

"No, I don't think this is such a good idea. Thorin is waiting for you two, so you should go. I don't want to make him angry, once was quite enough, thank you very much."

"Oh, okay." Kíli sounded disappointed.

"How are you getting home?" asked Fíli.

"We are walking, it's not that far," answered Bofur.

"Can we go with you?"

"If you want," said Bilbo.

"Great, let me just text Thorin that he doesn't have to wait for us."

_You can go. We are walking home. –F_

Bilbo knew that Thorin won't be happy about this, but the boys wanted to go home with him and Bofur and he couldn't say no to them. After a few minutes they saw Thorin's car pass them by and the boys waved at the car. Bilbo knew that this will only make Thorin angrier and he feared what will happen when they will get home.

After school everyone left and Thorin was the last person standing by his car. He was angry. Of course he was angry. He waited almost half an hour for his brothers so that he could drive them home. But no… The spoiled brats decided that walking was more fun and decided to go with Bilbo. Now Thorin was left alone in the parking lot. He lost two of his companions and he wondered how many more he would lose in the next few months because of Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins just became his worst enemy.

* * *

**Author's notes**:

IMPORTANT POST - PLEASE READ

If you would please check out my tumblr (the name is b_blueberry) you'll find a note regarding this story. It was too long and I wanted everyone too see it, that's why I post it there.

I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update, but I have spent a few days writing something else and then yesterday when I started writing this I got a nice email for my school only to inform me that I start school three weeks earlier and it killed me. I was supposed to be on vacation for 12 weeks, now it will only be 9 -.-

I'll be writing this fiction for the next few days. I can't promise you anything but I hope I'll be able to give you few more chapters before I go back to the other fiction for a few days.

Thanks for reading and leaving reviews.

**Guest03** - Thank you for your notes. I'll use them in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

The Miracle of Love

Chapter 9

* * *

**Author's notes: **There is a note at the beginning of the chapter. Please read it.

* * *

Hello everyone!

I'm sorry you have to read this long note here but after reading the comments/reviews for the last few chapters (especially the last one) I got the feeling that there are some things I need to explain. Firstly, I'm sorry I don't answer to your comments, but I really don't want to give anything away. This story is just beginning to develop and everything I tell you could be a spoiler. You are all so nice to me and leave comments for me to read and it's hard for me not to answer them but I really, really don't want to give anything away.

A lot of you think that Thorin is s spoiled brat. Here things get a little complicated that's why I was avoiding saying anything. I agree with you whether you say that Thorin is a bully or that he's damaged goods, but I know what's going to happen in the future and I know that Thorin is actually a really nice person, but you are just too impatient to wait and see (not that I blame you) how Thorin will develop.  
I agree with you, Bilbo and his family are perfect; sometimes I get the feeling that they are too perfect. For now they are staying that way but I'm not sure what will happen in the future.

And then we have the problem with Thorin and his family. This is a very dysfunctional family and even if only Thráin is sick it's affecting the whole family. This is how I see them and it might take some time before you'll be able to see everyone's real face in the story. Let's start with something easy like Fíli and Kíli. They are two, a little spoiled, teenagers who like to have fun. They are not stupid, they are really smart. If they don't show it it's because we are in chapter 8. They have a good idea what is happening in their family but they don't do anything about it (I'll discuss this later with Thorin). Kíli is very open and he likes Bilbo the moment he steps into their house. They will become great friends and allies. Fíli is a little more reserved when it comes to Bilbo. He is not sure that Bilbo living with them is a good idea but he is willing to accept him especially after Kíli starts dragging Bilbo everywhere with them. He is showing acceptance toward Bilbo and like Kíli he will quickly become one of his best friends.

Then there is Valla. Again, this is how I see her. She knows what her husband is doing, she is aware of everything that is happening but she is too afraid to do anything about it. She loves her children (again, not enough chapters to show it) and she will do anything to protect them. We get to the point where you can ask me why is she accepting Bilbo's baby so easily and there is a perfectly good explanation which you will get in the next few chapters. She is afraid of Thráin like everyone in the family is. She doesn't have the strength or will to fight him. She will do everything to protect her children but she will do it secretly so that she won't upset Thráin.

And now the main reason why I'm writing this, Thorin-Thráin relationship. To say that it's complicated would be an understatement. As I said before in one of the notes, Thráin is sick and he doesn't really know what he's doing. And here comes Thorin into the picture. He is the only person in this family who dares to stand up against him. He hasn't shown it yet, but he will in the future. Please give him some credit. He has just been told that Bilbo is pregnant. I don't know how close you were reading the first chapter but Thorin is looking for a condom and Bilbo stops him. Thorin was sure that the Bilbo took care of protection and don't you think that it's quite a big shock for him when Bilbo shows up pregnant at his doorstep. And that's not all. Non of you even thought about the fact that Thorin was not given the possibility to discuss this baby. Everything was arranged by his father and nobody asked Thorin if he wants the baby. He wasn't really given any choice. He is now forced to live with Bilbo, who is carrying his child which will one day become his brother or sister. I know it's hard to understand but please try to look from Thorin's perspective. In the matter of minutes he gets told that he will become a father and that he will never be able to hold his child like one (We don't know what happened after Thorin showed Bilbo to his room, we don't know when he talked to Thráin, but we know that the next day he was informed of the deal that Bilbo made with his father). It's been two days and he still hasn't come around about the fact that no one asked him anything. He is angry at Bilbo, how could he not be when Bilbo decided to keep the baby a secret. Maybe things would be different if Bilbo said something, but he didn't and now everyone has to deal with the consequences of Bilbo's decision.

One more thing. Some of you said that Thorin is ignorant because he didn't help Bilbo when he fainted and that he was mean to him when they had sex. For the second part I agree, he was a dick no matter how I look at it, but for the first part… Thorin noticed Bilbo faint in the hallway; he did tell him that in the store. It was Bofur who told Bilbo that Thorin walked by without helping him. Are you sure that what Bofur told him was the truth? Because Bilbo fainted and he has no idea what really happened. Bofur is very protective of Bilbo and I'm sure you all noticed that he has strong feelings toward him. Just something to think about.

I'm sorry if some of you feel now that I was trying to prove some kind of point to you after reading this, but this is not personal or aimed at anyone, I was just trying to explain some things. I know I didn't explain everything but I will try to do it in the future. If you have any questions please ask (comments, reviews, anything really…) and I will try to answer them but I can't promise you anything.

Thanks for reading and commenting (even unhappy feedback is welcome).

I hope this didn't put you off from reading the story and I hope to see you at the next chapter.

* * *

**"You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war..."**

Bilbo was really happy that when they got back to the house Thorin was nowhere in sight. His car was parked outside so he was definitely at home, most likely staying in his room. The twins and Bilbo came laughing through the door; they really had a good time together. The house was big, but nonetheless Bilbo quickly smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen and Kíli didn't miss that.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Starving," answered Bilbo.

"We should go wash up and then go check the kitchen. I have a feeling that lunch will be served soon," said Fíli.

"Served?" asked Bilbo. "You actually have someone who serves you food?"

"Cooks, serves, clean,… Nola is very nice, she helps us with everything and she never tells our parents about the parties. She and the driver are the only two people allowed in this house, dad is a little paranoid," explained Kíli.

"So your mother doesn't cook?" asked Bilbo and the twins burst out laughing.

"No," managed to say Kíli. "She tries though."

"She really does," added Fíli.

"But she shouldn't," said Kíli and the boys started laughing again. "She is trying very hard to give us the 'real home' experience and she tries to prepare a meal for us, but it's never eatable."

"She helps Nola sometimes –" started Fíli but Kíli finished the sentence for him.

"-And when she does that we can eat what she prepares." The boys became serious for a moment. "She really tries you know, but she really isn't the person to work in the kitchen."

"My mother always cooks for our family," proudly explained Bilbo. "She is a really good cook."

Twins smiled. "Let's go wash up and we meet in five minutes in the kitchen."

Bilbo nodded before all three headed upstairs. He was really hungry by now and he couldn't wait for the lunch to be served. He took the picture he promised Kíli from his bag before going downstairs.

Fíli and Kíli were already sitting at the table waiting for him.

"Here," said Bilbo and gave Kíli the ultrasound picture. "I promised you the picture."

Kíli accepted the picture and quickly looked at it. "There isn't much to see," he complained.

"It's a few weeks old. I don't know what you expected."

Kíli smiled before he got up and put the picture on the fridge. "I love it."

"You will have to give it back. I promised my brother that I would return the picture," said Bilbo.

"Why? I like this picture. Besides, you will get another one in a few days. You can give that one to him. How does that sound?" asked Kíli.

Bilbo though about it for a minute. "Fine, you can keep it. Just pray that my brother doesn't kill me." All three started laughing.

Soon Nola came in and brought them lunch. "How are you, boys? Hungry?"

"Starving," said Fíli before accepting the plate from her.

"Good. I made your favorite."

"Thank you."

"Hello," greeted Nola before giving a plate to Bilbo. "I don't believe we have met. I'm Nola, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," said Bilbo and shook her hand.

"If you ever need anything, you can find me here or somewhere in the house." Nola smiled before she realized one person was missing. "Where is Thorin?"

"In his room," explained Kíli before placing a kiss to her cheek. "You would do me a great favor if you would take lunch up to his room." Nola eyed him suspiciously. "Please," added Kíli with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but only because you asked nicely. You know I don't like taking up the food to his room just because he's too lazy to come down here." She took the plate and left the kitchen.

"Thorin says, thank you," called Fíli after her.

"She is nice," commented Bilbo. "She acts all motherly around you."

"Yes, if we are extra nice to her she makes apple pie for dessert and she always helps us clean the mess after the parties. It's hard not to like her," explained Kíli.

Bilbo smiled before he continued to eat. After lunch the boys went to their rooms to do the homework. Bilbo didn't have a lot to do and he finished early. He didn't know what to do. He usually went to work and then helped prepare dinner, but Thorin made it very clear yesterday that he must come home after school and now Bilbo was bored to death. The only books he took from home were for school and he wasn't in the mood to read those. He lied for a few minutes on the bed before he remembered that he now got a brand new phone which he hasn't actually explored. He got the phone out of the bag and started playing with it.

It didn't take long before there was a knock on his door and Kíli barged into his room. Before Bilbo was able to react Kíli was next to him on the bed. Apparently he finished his homework quickly and he needed some company. Not that Bilbo believed his story, but he didn't want to argue with him. He allowed Kíli to stay with him and Kíli quickly connected Bilbo's phone with Wi-Fi and filled his phone with different games and applications, most of which Bilbo didn't need or know how to use.

:::

Kíli stayed with Bilbo until Fíli came to call them that dinner is ready.

"Just a warning," said Fíli, "Dad is home which means that Thorin will be eating with us and it looks like they were fighting." Bilbo nodded. "Try to ignore them."

Bilbo followed the boys in the dining room without saying a word. Thráin was sitting on one end of the table and Thorin on the other one. It looked like they will jump at each other any moment now. Bilbo took a seat next to Kíli and the dinner was served.

"I saw that you chose the doctor already," started Valla. Bilbo only nodded because his mouth was too full to speak. "I made the call and you can go visit her tomorrow in the afternoon."

Bilbo swallowed. "Thank you."

"Thorin, you are going with him," ordered Thráin leaving no room for argument. "Take the car or whatever you like, just make sure that you are there." Thorin didn't say a thing but the glares that were exchanged between him and his father were deadly. "You will do all the tests that are necessary. I want this child healthy."

"Do you need anyone to go with you?" asked Valla. "I can go or I can call your mother, Bilbo."

"It's fine. I already talked to my parents. They said I can go alone." Valla nodded.

"If you talk to your parents, tell them that you and I will come to visit them in the next couple of days. There is a contract that needs to be signed and also the adoption papers," said Thráin.

"Adoption papers?" asked Kíli. "You won't keep the baby?"

"The child will stay with us," simply answered Thráin. Bilbo didn't even look up from the plate.

"I had a feeling you wanted this baby." Kíli sounded disappointed.

Bilbo didn't have the strength to look up. He knew that everyone was watching him and waiting for him to say anything, but he just couldn't. He felt tears coming down his cheeks and he used a napkin to wipe them away. "I want to keep it," whispered Bilbo, barely holding back his tears. "But I can't."

"Why not?" Kíli wanted to know.

Bilbo felt tears escape his eyes and he didn't try to hide them anymore. "Because I have no choice." Kíli wanted to say something, but Bilbo had enough of everything. "Don't think I want to be here, because I don't! I hate being here! I hate the fact that I won't be able to keep my baby! I hate the fact that this happened because I trusted the wrong person!"

Everyone was quiet after Bilbo's outburst. They kept thinking who the person that betrayed Bilbo was. Was it Thorin or was it someone else? Only Thráin and Bilbo knew the answer to that question.

There was a long uncomfortable silence before Bilbo stood up. "I'm sorry," he said before he left the table and run up to his room.

It didn't take long before he heard the doors of his room open and a few seconds later he felt that someone joined him on the bed.

"I'm sorry," whispered Kíli. "I didn't know you will have to give away your baby."

"It's not your fault," said Bilbo and accepted a handkerchief from Kíli.

Kíli was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Did my dad force you to do this?"

Bilbo looked him in the eyes. "He didn't force me, I agreed. But he didn't give me any other options."

Kíli pulled Bilbo into a hug. "I'm so sorry. I know how my dad can be." He allowed Bilbo to cry there for a couple of minutes. "Can you tell me what deal you made with him?"

"I give him the baby and he pays for the doctor and for my brother's college."

"You could have asked for more," tried Kíli but Bilbo didn't smile. "Is the doctor really that expensive?"

"Yes," answered Bilbo. "I need Thorin tested so that the baby will be okay because my health is in danger too."

"You could just beat him up and get the blood that way from him," joked Kíli and Bilbo smiled. "When did you even sleep with him?"

"There was a party during vacations."

"You will have to be more specific. We had a lot of parties during vacations."

"The middle of June," answered Bilbo and turned red.

"Why are you so embarrassed about this? I'm a guy you are a guy we talk about things like that." Kíli looked at Bilbo who didn't say anything and avoided eye contact. "No!" exclaimed Kíli with disbelief when he finally understood. "Thorin was your first!"

"Keep it down," shushed Bilbo. "There is no need for everyone to find out."

"Why is it so important who hears this? Everyone does it."

"Have you done it?" carefully asked Bilbo.

"Yes," simply answered Kíli.

Bilbo couldn't believe what he just heard. "When did you do it?"

"Last year. With a girl at a party. It was fun." Kíli smiled at the memory. "How was it with Thorin?"

Bilbo blushed. He really didn't want to answer but Kíli was so open and honest with him so he felt obligated to give him an answer. "Horrible."

"That bad, huh? I always knew that my brother doesn't know what he's doing."

"I think he knew exactly what he was doing," snorted Bilbo.

"That's not what I meant. Of course he knew what he was doing in the bed. What I meant is that he doesn't know what to do after. He was never in a relationship with anyone. A person would really need a lot of patience to date Thorin. He is grumpy and moody all the time and he doesn't know what to do when feelings are involved, he usually freaks out and starts acting like an idiot. I feel bad for the person that Thorin will like. That person will have to go through hell first before Thorin will express his feelings." Kíli smiled. "I just hope that this wonderful person exists."

Bilbo started laughing and Kíli felt a lot better that his friend was in a much better mood. He stayed with Bilbo for another hour before he went back to his bedroom.

:::

The next day passed quickly and it was time for Bilbo and Thorin to visit the doctor. Bilbo assumed that he and Thorin will take the car so he took his time and went down to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"What are you doing?"

Bilbo jumped. He didn't hear Thorin behind him when he was going through the fridge. He closed the door before turning around. "I'm looking for something to drink. I have a feeling that I'll have to pee in a cup again and to do that I need to drink something first," explained Bilbo before he started drinking.

"We should go," ordered Thorin.

"Just a minute, please. I want to finish this." Bilbo emptied the glass before he put it in the sink. "Thank you for the phone." Thorin didn't say a thing. He continued to stare at Bilbo with his arms crossed over his chest.

Bilbo rolled his eyes before he put the juice back in the fridge. There was something different, something was missing. "Hey, where is the picture?"

"In the trash," simply answered Thorin.

Bilbo's eyes grew wide. "Why is in the trash," he asked with disbelief.

"I didn't like it and I threw it away."

"That was my picture!" exclaimed Bilbo. "You had no right to do that!" Bilbo wanted to punch Thorin so hard. "I gave it to Kíli and he put it on the fridge. If you didn't like it you could have just said something!"

"Stop yelling at me," calmly ordered Thorin. "It's my fridge and I didn't want to see it every time I open it to get something to eat." _-Stop, just stop. Stop lying to him. You know where the picture is. Just tell him. He'll understand.- _

Bilbo stared at Thorin with disbelief. "You are a bully, you know that," accused Bilbo.

Thorin just shook his head and left the kitchen. "Move! I don't have the whole day," he called behind.

Bilbo puffed before he followed Thorin out of the kitchen. There was a car parked outside the house and he assumed that Thorin was already waiting for him there. He got in the car only to realize that he was alone.

The car started moving and Bilbo panicked. "Stop! We should wait for Thorin."

The car didn't stop. "Don't worry Master Baggins, Thorin took his own car." Bilbo let a sigh and he relaxed into the seat. Of course Thorin took his own car. Why in the world would he go with him?

The ride to the doctor wasn't long, but Bilbo had no idea where he was. He was really happy that he didn't have to find the doctor alone.

"I have to get Mr. Durin first," said the driver. "I'll come for you when I'm done. You will probably have to wait a little."

Bilbo nodded. "Thank you."

The moment he stepped out of the car he saw Thorin in the parking lot leaning back on his car with his phone in his hand. He didn't want to call him so he just entered. Luckily for him the waiting room was empty. There were no judging eyes and no dirty looks sent in his direction. He took a seat and waited to be called in. After a few minutes Thorin came in. He didn't sit down; he leaned on the wall and continued to play with his phone.

"You should take a seat, we will have to wait a few minutes," said Bilbo.

"I doubt it," answered Thorin and at that moment the doors opened and the nurse came out.

"Good, you are both here," she smiled and Bilbo like the nurse for a change. "Come with me please."

Bilbo and Thorin followed her in without saying a word.

"Fill this up for me please, while I take your friend's blood." She gave Bilbo a cup and pointed to the bathroom. Thorin sat on the chair and she took a sample of blood from him. "Sit here for a minute," she ordered him. Bilbo returned shortly and put the cup on the tray.

"Please step here so I can measure your weight." Bilbo nodded and stepped on the scale. The nurse smiled and wrote the new weight down in his file. "Good, you are slowly gaining weight." Thorin snorted at that and Bilbo sent him a glare. "I'll check your blood pressure and take a sample of blood and then you can see the doctor."

She worked quickly and Bilbo didn't feel a thing when she took the blood.

"Am I done here," asked visibly impatient Thorin.

"Well yes, but you can-" the nurse didn't finish the sentence because Thorin rushed out without saying a word.

"I'm sorry," apologized Bilbo.

"Don't worry dear. All first time fathers are nervous. He clearly loves you, so he'll come around."

Bilbo wanted to correct her but he decided to bite his tongue. The nurse showed him to the doctor's office where he left him alone for a few minutes before the doctor arrived.

"Hello," said a lovely doctor. Bilbo could see the resemblance with Mr. Elrond. "I'm Arwen."

"Bilbo," he introduced himself and shook her head.

"How are you?"

_At least she didn't start with 'how are we' question. _"I'm fine."

"No nausea or dizziness?"

"No."

She opened the file and quickly scanned it. "Weight is normal. The sugar level is normal. Blood pressure is a little elevated, but I assume that it's because you are nervous. There is no need to panic, but if the next time you come here the result is the same we will talk about ho to avoid stress."

Bilbo nodded.

"I see here that the previous doctor prescribed you vitamins. Do you take them regularly?"

"Yes, every morning."

"That's good. Don't forget to take them." She continued to read. "It says here that your Rhesus factor is negative. We will check your blood again and when I get the results I will call you. We will check Thorin's blood too and based on the results we will decide if there is any treatment needed. If his Rhesus factor is positive you will get an injection of Anti-D-Immunoglobulin so that you and the baby stay healthy."

"If his factor is negative there is no need to worry?" asked Bilbo for confirmation.

"If it's negative then there will be no complications at all." She typed something into the computer. "Based on the information I have, you had intercourse on the 12th of June, which means that if everything goes according to plan the baby should be born in the second week of March. We'll check later, with the ultrasound how the baby is doing. Have you done one already?"

"Yes, the last visit I had, we did an ultrasound," answered Bilbo.

"Have you signed up for prenatal and birthing classes?"

"No. I won't be keeping the baby."

Arwen noticed Bilbo's sad tone. "Yes I've been informed. Mr. Durin is requesting all your files so that he can he monitor how the baby is doing."

"I know. You can give them to him. There is nothing to hide. It's his baby after all."

Arwen nodded. She understood how hard this was for Bilbo. "Still, you should go to all the classes. They will tell you what you are allowed to eat and what not. They will answer all of your questions regarding birth and the baby. It will be fun. If you don't want to go alone you can go a friend. There are a lot of nice people." Bilbo nodded. "Okay, I'll sign you up for the classes and they will let you know when they are." She quickly wrote something down.

"One more thing and then we can the ultrasound. Do you sleep on your stomach, on your back?"

"Sometimes," answered Bilbo.

"Okay, I'll write a note to Mr. Durin to get you a pregnancy pillow. It will support your back and your belly when it gets bigger. It will help you sleep on the side and prevent you from rolling on your back. It's good for the baby because it will force the baby into the right position later on. Some say that it makes labor less painful. It's very easy to use. You put one end between your legs, the middle supports your belly and the other end supports your back." She smiled at Bilbo's horrified expression. "Don't worry it comes with instruction and you will quickly notice how comfortable is to sleep with it."

Arwen closed the file and stood up. "Let's go have a look at your baby, shall we?"

Bilbo did as he was told and laid on the table and pulled his shirt up.

"It's a nice belly," commented Arewen. "Small, but visible."

Bilbo smiled widely. "I knew it was visible, but everyone said that this is not the belly."

"You should probably show it to a woman. She would tell you that this is not fat, but definitely a belly. Most men don't notice the bump so quickly."

Bilbo started laughing. "You are right."

"It's going to be a little cold," warned Arwen before she put gel on the stomach. She moved the probe on Bilbo's stomach and It didn't take long before they both heard the heartbeat. She turned the screen around so that Bilbo was also able to see. "This is your baby."

Bilbo was once again staring at the screen with his mouth open. This little miracle was growing inside him. "It's bigger than the last time I saw it."

"It's growing really fast now. It's about the right size for fifteen weeks and everything looks normal."

"It's beautiful," said Bilbo but didn't move his eyes from the screen.

"It is. But it will be even better the next time we see each other."

"When will I be able to feel the baby move?" Bilbo asked.

"In a few weeks. It's different for every person, but most of the people describe it as butterflies."

"And the others? When will the others be able to feel it?"

"They will have to wait a little longer," smiled Arwen. "I'll get you the picture. There are some towels so you can clean up."

She returned a couple of minutes later with the picture which Bilbo quickly put in his pocket. He will give it to Frodo, at least he won't throw it in the trash.

"I'll get your blood results in a few days and I will call you. If you will need an injection we will see each other in a week, if not I will schedule an appointment in four weeks time."

"Thank you," smiled Bilbo. For once he was happy with the visit. He left the office and went to the parking lot where the driver left him. The parking lot was empty. He checked his phone. One unread message.

_There were some complications. I'll be there in an hour._

Great, thought Bilbo. This message was sent ten minutes ago so if he is lucky he will only have to wait fifty minutes. He didn't know what else to do so he sat down on the sidewalk and waited. This was going to be very long and boring fifty minutes. Before Bilbo was able to finish that thought a car stopped in front of him.

"Get in."

It was Thorin. "I thought you left," said Bilbo.

"Just get in," ordered Thorin.

Bilbo stood up and got into the car. They drove in silence for a couple of minutes. "I thought you left."

Thorin took a deep breath before answering. "I did."

"But you came back for me," smiled Bilbo.

"I didn't," answered Thorin plainly.

"But you just said that-"

"Just stay quiet, okay." Thorin apparently wasn't in the mood for conversation.

"Thank you, for driving me home."

"Don't mention it," cut Thorin.

Bilbo didn't know what to do so he pulled the picture out of his pocket so that he could have a look at it again.

"What do you have there?" asked Thorin.

Bilbo quickly put the picture back into the pocket. "Nothing," he lied.

Thorin just shook his head. He didn't believe him. The whole ride home Bilbo had a feeling that Thorin wanted to talk to him, to say something to him. Thorin opened his mouth a few times like he was about to say something but not a word came out. By the time they got back to the house Bilbo was really annoyed by Thorin's behavior. Thorin parked the car in the garage and the headed upstairs.

"Thank you," called Bilbo, but once again Thorin pretended that he didn't hear him. Bilbo had enough of Thorin acting like a child. He ran after him and stopped him. "Hey, what's your problem?"

"What's yours?!" asked Thorin.

"I don't have a problem. You are the one who is acting like a child!" Bilbo yelled.

Thorin took him by the hand and led him in the first guest room that they passed by. "Get in," he ordered. Thorin didn't give Bilbo any room to argue but he wasn't mean to him either. He closed the door behind them. There was no need for the entire house to listen to their conversation.

"I am acting like a child!?" question Thorin with disbelief.

"Is it really so hard to be nice to me for just one minute?!"

Thorin growled. "Can't you stay quiet for a minute?!"

"Why should I? So that you can tell me what to do? No thanks. Once was quite enough and I'm the one dealing with the consequences!"

"Oh, so you are blaming me! Let me tell you this, you were more than willing to participate and you didn't protest when you followed me into the room!"

"Of course I didn't. I was drunk!"

"Don't pretend you didn't know what you were doing!"

"Don't blame me! Was it so hard to put on a condom?"

"You said you were safe. I assumed you took care of it."

"I felt safe with you. I trusted you. I didn't say anything about protection."

"Do me a favor, will you. Next time when you have sex with someone, tell that person not to listen to you and use a condom!"

"Trust me, I will. No one could be worse than you!"

"You should try having sex with yourself. Then you'll know how horrible it can be!"

Bilbo puffed before storming out of the room, Thorin followed close behind. The moment Bilbo opened the door Fíli and Kíli jumped away. It was clear that they were eavesdropping, but they still pretended that it was a coincidence that they were standing there the whole time.

Bilbo and Thorin glared at them for a second before storming each in one direction.

"Insufferable dwarves!"

"Stubborn hobbits!"

Fíli and Kíli stayed there for a minute, processing everything they just heard. There was definitely something between them but only time will tell.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

I'm sorry about the long note, but I really wanted for you to read it.  
I hope you liked this chapter. It was really fun to write.

Thorin and Bilbo had their first fight (first of many). If Thorin is relatively nice in this chapter he won't stay that for long because they haven't discussed everything. There are some things that Thorin lied about, but you will have to wait to find out what really happened.

I really hope you don't hate me now and I hope to see you at the next chapter.

b_blueberry


	10. Chapter 10

The Miracle of Love

Chapter 10

* * *

**"E il tuo sorriso spegne i tormenti…"  
**  
("And your smile puts away the agony…")

The next morning was awkward for Fíli and Kíli. Bilbo and Thorin had a fight the previous night and the next morning they felt like they have to choose a side. Do they go to school with Thorin or with Bilbo? They decided to go with neither, that way they were on no one side.

In the school Thorin and Bilbo ignored each other like they always did. Up until the lunch break Bilbo was alone because Bofur stayed with Thorin, but during the break Bofur finally left Thorin and joined his friend. Fíli and Kíli came to and the brought Ori with them. Bilbo was enjoying having so much company for lunch. It was the first time he actually had fun during the break and he wanted this to happen every day.

But not all had such an awesome day.

"Thorin," called Dwalin and approached his best friend who was sitting on a bench looking in the distance.

"Hey," said Thorin, but he did look at Dwalin.

"Have you seen Ori?"

Thorin was quiet for a minute before answering. "He's over there." Thorin pointed at the group that consisted of his brothers, Bilbo, Bofur and Dwalin's boyfriend.

"What is he doing there? We were supposed to meet here."

Thorin shook his head. "That," he pointed at Bilbo, "is Bilbo Baggins. He is living with us now. Fíli and Kíli couldn't be more excited to be around him."

Dwalin took a better look at Bilbo. "He is the one that collapsed in the hallway."

"Yup."

"So you carrying him to the school nurse was some sort of a charity project or something. I mean, now he is living with you guys."

Thorin looked at his friend. "What was I supposed to do? Leave him lying there while Bofur nearly had a panic attack. I'm not a monster."

"I never said you were," defended Dwalin, "but you usually don't pay so much attention to someone you don't like. And now I find out that he is living with you. Tell me what happened." Thorin remained silent. "Come on," encouraged Dwalin, "I'm your best friend."

Thorin sighed before he looked around to make sure no one was listening. "He is living with us because he is pregnant," Thorin whispered.

"I don't understand," said Dwalin.

Thorin rolled his eyes. "He is living with us because I got him pregnant."

"What?!" Dwalin wasn't sure if he heard right.

"You heard me," hissed Thorin, not wanting to repeat himself.

Dwalin thought about it for a second before smacking Thorin on the back of the head. "Are you crazy? Why did you sleep with him? He is underage!"

"Oh, you are the right person to judge! Ori is a few months older than Fíli and Kíli and I never said anything about you sleeping with him."

Dwalin blushed slightly. "Firstly, none of your business. Secondly, we have been dating for a year before we slept together. And thirdly, we use protection even if Ori can't get pregnant. You know his kind can get pregnant and you still slept with him!"

"I made a mistake, alright. It's done; there is nothing I can do."

Dwalin sighed. "Did he do it on purpose? Is he forcing you to accept the child and provide for it?"

"What? No!" exclaimed Thorin. "If it wasn't for my father he would never say a thing. He would have kept the child and never tell anyone who's the father. For some strange reason he wants to keep it."

"Now he will be able to do so and with your father intervening he will have everything that he wants."

Thorin shook his head. "He won't keep the baby. My parents will adopt it and we will pretend that it's our sibling."

"Is he crazy? Why did he agree on something like this?"

"He didn't really have much of a choice," explained Thorin before adding, "Neither did I." He stood up and left without saying another word.

Dwalin understood that Thorin needed some time alone so he didn't follow him. Instead he decided to go talk to his boyfriend. He approached Ori from behind and cleared his throat.

Ori jumped with surprise, but was still very happy to see him. Before Dwalin could say something, Ori pulled him to sit next to him and then sat in his lap. "Hello." Ori gave him a kiss and Dwalin's anger melted away.

"I thought we were meeting for lunch."

"I'm sorry," smiled Ori and gave him another kiss.

Bilbo immediately recognized Ori's boyfriend. He has seen him several times with Thorin; actually he was always next to Thorin.

"This is Bilbo," introduced Ori and Dwalin offered him his hand, which Bilbo immediately accepted. He realized that only Thorin was an ass, everyone else was normal and most importantly, polite.

"Nice to meet you," said Bilbo.

"The same."

"So Dwalin," started Kíli. He obviously wanted something but he didn't want to ask directly.

"No need to sugarcoat it," cut Dwalin. "Just tell me what you want."

"Great! I want you to buy the alcohol for the party we will have next week."

"Not happening."

"Come one love," encouraged Ori. "They need your help."

"What did Thorin say?"

Kíli avoided making eye contact before he muttered something.

"What?" asked Dwalin when Kíli didn't give him the answer.

"He said he won't help," repeated Kíli, more loudly this time.

"Then I'm not helping either," said Dwalin leaving no room for argument

The boys protested but Dwalin didn't change his mind.

"When is the party," asked Bilbo. This was the first time he joined the conversation.

"Next week," explained Fíli. "Our parents are going on a business trip for two days. We have the house for ourselves."

"Then why are you making so much fuss about buying alcohol?"

"Hello?" called Kíli. "Earth to Bilbo. We are underage. We need an adult to buy it."

"You have Dwalin here, use him."

"We just asked him but he refused," said Kíli. "Were you even listening?"

Bilbo sighed. "Yes of course I was." He turned to Ori. "I'm sorry but I have to ask, aren't you Dori's brother?"

"He is," whined Kíli. "Why is this so important? We need to get the alcohol or the party has to be cancelled."

Bilbo smiled at Ori who understood his innuendo. Ori turned to his boyfriend. "Dwalin, when are we going to tell Dori that we are dating?"

Dwalin's eyes grew wide and he immediately understood that he was trapped. He sighed before looking at the twins. "Fine, what do you want me to buy?"

Kíli jumped with excitement before giving Dwalin the list of things they will need for a party. Dwalin rolled his eyes before he accepted the list and he and Ori left.

:::

Later in the day Kíli and Bilbo were in the living room. Bilbo was lying on the couch playing with his phone. He finished his homework and studying long before Kíli even started and now poor Kíli was struggling to complete his homework for history.

"You were amazing today," praised Kíli. "How did you know about Ori?"

Bilbo put the phone down. "I knew Dori was his brother and I just acted on my instincts. I am also overprotective of my little brother."

Kíli smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Kíli returned back to his history homework, but it didn't take long before he gave up. "This is pointless. I will not pass history this year."

Bilbo looked at Kíli. "I can help you if you want."

"Really? Would you really help me?"

"Yes," smiled Bilbo. "I have nothing better to do. But know this," warned Bilbo, "I'll help you with your homework but I won't be doing it instead of you."

Kíli pouted a little before he accepted the deal. It was still better to get a little help than to do everything by himself.

"You know, Mr. Gandalf said that I must help you and your brother pass history this year," said Bilbo after a while.

Kíli gave him a questioning look. "Yeah? Why's that?"

"Because I lied to him about being late."

Kíli smiled. "Sorry about that. But you have to admit, you did have fun driving with us."

"I did," confirmed Bilbo.

They returned to work on Kíli's homework when the doorbell rang. A few minutes later Fíli came into the room carrying a large cardboard box. "This came for Bilbo," he explained. "Special delivery."

Bilbo looked skeptically at the box when Fíli placed it down in the living room.

"What is it?" asked Kíli.

"I have no idea, I just signed for it," answered Fíli.

"Can I open it?" asked Kíli and Bilbo nodded from where he was sitting. Kíli quickly opened the box and pulled out a strangely shaped pillow. "What in the world is this?"

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "It's a pregnancy pillow," he explained.

"What do you do with it?"

"You sleep with it," explained Bilbo plainly.

"Right…" said Kíli and Bilbo saw that he didn't understand.

"It supports the belly," he explained.

"Oh, right. You were at the doctor yesterday. Did you get a new picture?"

Bilbo was reluctant to answer. "Yes."

"Can we see it," asked Fíli.

"No!" quickly answered Bilbo and Kíli pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because the last one I gave you ended up in trash because Thorin didn't want to look at it."

"I'm sorry about that. But I just want you to show it to me. I won't give it to Thorin, I promise."

Bilbo thought about it for a moment before he decided that Kíli was right. It wasn't his fault that Thorin threw away the first one and nothing bad could happen if he would show the twins the new one. At the end Bilbo accepted. He took the pillow to his room and returned a few minutes later back to the living room where Fíli and Kíli were waiting for him.

"Here," said Bilbo and gave Kíli the picture before sitting down across from him.

Kíli's excitement quickly disappeared. "I don't see anything."

Bilbo just rolled his eyes. "I really don't know why I'm showing it to you. You are hopeless."

Fíli laughed at Bilbo's comment.

"Why are you laughing," asked Kíli. He gave the picture to his brother. "Tell me what you see in this picture."

"Absolutely nothing," answered Fíli and both he and Bilbo started laughing when Kíli frowned.

He snatched the picture out of his brother's hands. "Why are you laughing? You can't actually see anything here."

"Yes you can," laughed Bilbo.

Kíli threw the picture on the table and crossed his arms over his chest, while Fíli and Bilbo laughed.

In that moment Thorin walked in. "Why are you two laughing?" he asked. Before Bilbo or Fíli could answer he saw the picture on the table. "Not this again," he sighed and picked up the picture.

Bilbo stopped laughing and his eyes went on Thorin. "This is mine, thank you very much," he said and stepped in front of Thorin. "Please give it back."

Thorin eyed Bilbo outstretched hand. "I told you I don't want to see these things lying around the house."

"Yes, you made that very clear when you destroyed the first picture. Now please give it back," demanded Bilbo.

Thorin waved the picture in front of Bilbo's face. "I warned you." Bilbo reached for the picture but Thorin put it out of his reach. "This is going where the previous one is and you know where it ended."

If looks could kill Thorin would drop dead on the spot by the look that Bilbo sent him. "You are a bully!" Bilbo yelled and pushed Thorin back as hard as he could, but Thorin was strong and Bilbo didn't manage to move him. "You are a bully," repeated Bilbo before he ran out of the living room, leaving Fíli, Kíli and Thorin alone.

"Was this really necessary?" asked Fíli. He was really angry at Thorin.

"I warned him about leaving his stuff around this house," answered Thorin plainly.

"And what is he supposed to do? Pretend that everything is normal?"

"I don't care what he does! Nobody asked me a thing, so I don't want to have anything with this!" Thorin glared at his brothers for a second before storming out of the room.

:::

In the next few days things didn't get better between Bilbo and Thorin. Bilbo was still upset because Thorin took the picture from him for the second time and Thorin was too stubborn to say anything to Bilbo. He and Dwalin observed the new group for days until Ori dragged Dwain with them leaving Thorin alone. He still had his company, but they didn't spend as much time with him as they used to and Thorin spent a lot of time alone. At the beginning he didn't mind some peace and quiet, but after a few days he started missing them. The worst part was that he blamed Bilbo for everything and he didn't make his life any easier. It was hard for Bilbo to swallow all the remarks Thorin threw at him so he did his best to avoid him, but this was rather hard because they were living in the same house.

Soon the day came when Bilbo found himself in the car with Thráin, driving to his parents to sign the contract. There was a knot inside his stomach. In the next few minutes his future and the future of his baby would be sealed. He wasn't enjoying this, but he didn't have much of a choice. He agreed to this and no matter how much he regretted agreeing there was nothing that would get him out of it.

The car stopped in front of his house. His parents were already waiting for him. It's been a few days since they last saw him. They missed him and they were worried about him. They were worried how he was treated and about his health. Bilbo still hasn't informed them of his last visit to the doctor and they were eager for some information.

"Hello sweetheart," greeted his mother and pulled him into a hug.

Bilbo allowed his mother to hug him tight. He missed her. "Hi mum."

Belladonna cupped his cheeks. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," answered Bilbo.

"Can we do this quickly? I don't have much time," said Thráin impatiently.

Bungo nodded and motioned him to come inside.

Once everyone was seated in the small kitchen Thráin pulled out some papers. "Here it is. Everything you and I agreed on," he said looking Bilbo in the eyes. "Your brother has a college fund. There is more than enough money to get him in every university he chooses." He pulled out a check and placed it in front of Bilbo. "Here is the money for everything else that your parents spent."

Bilbo eyed the check and the contract, but was too afraid to reach for it and read it. Why does it matter what it says, he knew how this is going to end.

"I think that concludes our deal," said Thráin and pushed the contract in front of Bilbo's parents when Bilbo didn't say a word for a couple of minutes. Thráin pulled out a pen and put it on the table.

Bungo and Belladonna looked at their son. Bilbo knew they were waiting his next move so he swallowed hard and nodded.

His mother let out a breath before reaching for the pen. She looked her son in the eyes one more time before signing and the passing the document to her husband. Bungo took the pen and sign the contract before pushing it back to Thráin.

"Excellent," smiled Thráin. "It was a pleasure doing business with you. I must go now; I have some things to do. Coming?" he asked Bilbo and stood up.

"If it's not a problem I want my son to stay with us for dinner. We haven't seen him in a few days and it would be nice to spend some time with him," said Bungo.

"He can stay," said Thráin. "Enjoy your evening," he added before he left.

The moment Bilbo heard the front door close he could hold back his tears and he started crying. Luckily his mother was there to calm him down. She rubbed his back until he calmed down.

"It's going to be okay, you'll see," she soothed. "We'll get through this and everything will go back to normal."

Bilbo couldn't answer so he only nodded.

"How are you feeling," his mother asked when his father returned to the kitchen.

"I'm fine. It's not ideal, but I will survive."

"Did you go to the doctor?"

Bilbo nodded. "I was there a few days ago. She's lovely. We talked about a few things, she said that everything is alright and that's it."

"Did that boy got tested?" asked Belladonna.

"Thorin?" Bilbo questioned. "He did. We are waiting for the results. The doctor will call me when she gets them."

His parents nodded in understanding. "How it is living with them?" asked his father.

"Nothing special, really. I have my own room and bathroom, it's quite big. They don't really care how much money they spend. The doctor said I should get a pregnancy pillow and the next day I got it."

"They should treat you like royalty," said Belladonna and Bilbo could sense anger in her tone.

Before Bilbo could say anything else there was a loud call from the living room. "Bilbo?!"

It was Frodo who called him and the boy had, in the matter of seconds, his arms wrapped around Bilbo's neck. "I missed you so much."

"How are you?" asked Bilbo.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I could be better."

"Did you bring me back the picture?" Bilbo didn't answer his question. "Why happened," demanded Frodo.

Bilbo took a breath. "There have been some complications so I can't give it back to you."

Bilbo could see the disappointment in Frodo's eyes. "It's okay, I understand. Why are you here? Are you staying for dinner?"

"He is," answered his mother and smiled. "You two can spend some time together while I finish cooking."

Frodo's eyes sparkled with excitement and before Bilbo could say something he found himself dragged up to his room.

"How is it living with the Thorin?" Frodo asked.

"Horrible," answered Bilbo and sat down on the bed. "He threw your picture away and also took the new one away from me."

"He is an ass."

"Language," warned Bilbo. "If dad would hear you he would get very angry."

"What do you want me to say? It's the truth." Frodo was quiet for a second, thinking. "You said you got another picture. Were you at the doctor?"

"Yes," smiled Bilbo.

"And?"

Bilbo stood up and lifted his shirt. "Take a look."

Frodo's eyes widened. "You are so big!" he exclaimed.

Before Bilbo could say something Frodo had his hands on his small belly. "I'm not that big," said Bilbo with a lot of fondness.

"I cannot believe you are really pregnant. Can you feel it move?"

"No, not yet, but the doctor said I should feel it soon."

"Did you show it to Thorin?"

"Why do you keep asking about him?" asked Bilbo a little annoyed.

"He is the baby's fa-"

"No!" interrupted Bilbo. "He doesn't want to do anything with this baby. The only thing he does is make my life miserable. He is… He is…" Bilbo didn't know how to describe him. "You were right. He's an ass."

"How big is their house?" Frodo asked once he stopped laughing.

"It's really big. They have everything you could possibly imagine."

"You live with the kings now," said Frodo.

"And yet I'm a prisoner in a golden cage," sighed Bilbo. "I would much rather live here. But not everything is that bad. Kíli and Fíli are very nice to me. Have mum and dad said anything about… you know, Thorin?"

Frodo eyed his brother. "They didn't, at least not while I was there. But I can tell that dad doesn't like it. He is angry that you are pregnant, but I dare to say that he is more angry about the fact that he has to deal with the Durin family. You know how he dislikes them."

Bilbo sighed. His dad was convinced that Durins were corrupted and now this deal they made only proved him right. Before he could say something else their mother called them to dinner.

Bilbo loved her cooking, and even the food at Durin's wasn't bad it couldn't compare to a meal prepared by his mother.

They finished dinner and then they spent some time together as a family. The time flew by and before he knew it the night fell and it was time for him to return. At the top of everything it started raining. His father once again offered to escort him back, but Bilbo refused. He had other plans how to get back to the mansion.

_I need a ride. –BB_

He waited a couple of minutes before the reply came.

_Then find one. –T_

_I did. I'm at my parents. –BB_

No reply came and Bilbo knew he was playing with fire. He had no idea if Thorin will come to pick him up or not. He really didn't feel like walking all the way back so he was hoping for the best.

After twenty minutes of waiting he gave up. Thorin obviously wasn't going to show up, so walking back in the rain was the only option. He made a few steps when Thorin's car stopped next to him. Bilbo smiled. Thorin actually came for him.

"I'm not your taxi driver," said Thorin the moment Bilbo got in the car.

Bilbo smiled. "I knew you will come for me."

Thorin rolled his eyes. "Please, you were ready to walk."

"No," corrected Bilbo, "I just wanted to come closer so that you wouldn't have to drive all the way." Thorin laughed. It was the first time that Bilbo heard Thorin laugh. "Wow," said Bilbo.

"What?"

"This is the first time I heard you laugh."

"I do laugh. Maybe you just weren't paying enough attention."

"I've been paying attention and let me tell you that you don't laugh often. Actually you don't laugh at all. Or smile," he added.

Thorin shook his head and smiled, but didn't say a word the rest of the ride back. Maybe Bilbo was right and he should smile more, but it was hard will everything that was on his mind. And yet, Bilbo managed to make him smile and for a moment Thorin could forget about the big bad world around him.

* * *

**Author's notes: **

I want some Thorin/Bilbo interaction... They need to start working on their relationship ASAP!


	11. Chapter 11

The Miracle of Love

Chapter 11

* * *

**"You kept me in emotional strain gave me nothing but heartache and pain…"**

Bilbo couldn't stop smiling even if he tried. Thorin came for him when he called! And he actually came! Their relationship was finally making some progress. Even though Bilbo knew they would never be together due to everything that happened between them, he still hoped that Thorin could care for him deep down , and even if they would never be together like he had always imagined, they could still be able to become friends. However, the thing with Thorin and his 'relationships' was that every time he made a step forward, the next two were back. And so, things got even worse between them.

Bilbo, Fíli and Kíli were enjoying their breakfast when Thorin came in the next morning. Bilbo had his mouths full and his plate was filled with food. There was not enough space to add another thing to it. He was enjoying his breakfast and thinking about the night before. Thorin had been nice to him time and Bilbo was determined to keep him in the same mood today.

"Good morning," greeted Bilbo, trying not to smile with his mouth full.

To that, Thorin raised an eyebrow and Bilbo immediately understood that what has happened last night wasn't going to repeat anytime soon. "How about stuffing even more food in your mouth," suggested Thorin and Bilbo frowned because of his bluntness. "You gained, what, ten pounds since you started living with us," he stated, rudely. "Did your parents ever give you anything to eat or you didn't have enough money?" asked Thorin.

Fíli and Kíli stared at their older brother in horror and disbelief. They just couldn't imagine that he could be so cruel to say something like that.

"I was hungry," whispered Bilbo in response, tears pooling and blurring his vision.

Thorin shook his head, indifferently continuing his assault. "There are five other people in this house that need food and I can assure you that they don't consume the quantity of food you just put on your plate in a week time."

Kíli knew what was about to happen. They all did. But when he reached for Bilbo's hand, the other boy just ran out of the kitchen before he or Fili were able to say or do anything. Thorin, on the other hand, only smirked after Bilbo ran away and calmly started eating an apple.

"What in the world made you say something like _that _to him?" asked Fíli, visibly angry. "What? I just told him the truth," Thorin shrugged like he had done nothing wrong.

"No," Fíli countered, pointing his finger at the eldest, "You just insulted him for no good reason just because he wished you good morning. That, Thorin, wasn't okay."

"He will get over it." Again, he shrugged. "Besides, he should get used to the comments like this. He can expect them very soon in the school. I think that he won't be eating outside with you in the future."

"So what?" started Kíli, "You're just going to let everyone insult him and make his life miserable?"

"I think that the fact that his life is so pathetic is his own fault. I had nothing to do with it."

"He is carrying your child-" Kíli tried to point out.

"No," Cut Thorin. "Yesterday he sold _his _child." He said, his tone icy cold and did not leave room for argument. "I never had anything to do with it and I never will. The child now belongs to our parents. Father showed me the papers this morning. From now on, Bilbo Baggins is nothing more than a living incubator. He is to give birth and then if I'm lucky I will never have to see him again."

"You can't be that cruel," Kíli said.

"Wake up, Kíli! What are you expecting? We are not living in a fairytale so you can forget about the happy ending!" Thorin took a breath, reassuring himself after an unexpected outburst before carrying on, more quietly. "There will be no happy ending," Thorin stated before he left the kitchen.

Everything had been going so well, but things were, once again, starting to fall apart. Neither Fíli nor Kíli knew what to do to make things better. Thorin seemed to truly despise Bilbo and was trying everything to make his life even more miserable. The things he said to him had been cruel and far from the truth. The truth was that Bilbo was pregnant and needed to eat – he liked to eat and why shouldn't he? There was more than enough food and so, if he was hungry, he should eat. Sighing, Kíli filled a plastic container with food and left in it in front of Bilbo's door. He knew that the chances that Bilbo would actually eat were slim, but he silently hoped that Bilbo wouldn't take Thorin's words to his heart.

:::

Kíli didn't see if Bilbo had left their house in the morning to go to school. He also didn't see Bilbo when it was lunch time and he worried for his friend.

After what had happened in the morning Bilbo wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. How foolish of him to even think that Thorin would be nice to him. He had waited for everyone to leave before going to school by himself. He saw his new friends at their table at lunch break, waiting and looking for him and, for a moment, Bilbo wanted to join them. That was, of course, until he saw Thorin approach the group and taking his seat. He shouldn't feel bad about this; after all, up until now he always ate alone. So, like always he found a spot where he could eat and no one would see him. He was so hungry, but he soon found out that he couldn't keep anything down. Not with Thorin's comment during breakfast hanging over his head.

Bilbo decided to avoid everyone for the rest of the day and when school finished, he felt the urgent need to go home. Not to Durin's mansion, but _home_; where his family lived. When he got there, only Frodo was at home and he didn't question him when he ran up to his room in tears. He cried there for almost an hour before he calmed down and started on his homework. Frodo didn't have much to do that day so he joined him in his room. He was rather excited to have his brother back home and even if he annoyed him, Bilbo didn't have the heart to tell him to leave.

His parents were also more than happy to see him and nobody asked him why he came. Belladonna noticed that something was wrong, but she didn't pry and she even prepared Bilbo's favorite dinner. Bilbo was so hungry that he couldn't refuse dinner and devoured the food that his mother placed in front of him without saying a word.

"Can I stay here?" asked Bilbo, as he finished his second serving of cake.

"Overnight?" asked Belladonna a little surprised. Bilbo nodded. "Won't this cause you trouble with Mr. Durin?"

"He can stay," said Bungo. "This is his home and he is always welcome here."

"I don't want to give Mr. Durin a reason to be angry at him," countered Belladonna.

"They won't even notice I'm not there," said Bilbo, ending the argument.

Belladonna nodded in agreement. After dinner Bilbo went back to his room and changed into his old pajamas before going to bed. It was early, but he didn't have the energy for doing anything else and he didn't want to spend time in the living room with his parents because he knew that his mother was worried. It was easier to pretend that everything was okay.

He climbed under the covers and found a comfortable position when his phone started to ring. Bilbo reached for his phone and saw that it was Thorin who was calling him. He pressed the mute before trying to go back to sleep. A few minutes later, the phone rang once more. Mute. Why in the world was he calling him? A few minutes later he called yet again. Mute. Thorin called five more times and Bilbo wanted nothing more than to throw his phone against the wall.

_Where are you? –T_

Bilbo didn't answer. He just wanted to be done with this and get some well deserved sleep.

_WHERE ARE YOU?! –T_

Bilbo ignored him once more.

_Hey, where are you? –K_

_At my parents. Don't tell anyone. –BB _

_I won't. Are you okay? –K_

_Yes. I just needed to get away from your house. –BB _

_I understand. Thorin had no right to say these things to you. –K_

_I'm tired. I need to get some sleep. –BB_

He didn't want to talk about what happened in the morning.

_Sleep well. –K_

:::

When Bilbo woke up the next morning he was in a much better mood. He got dressed in the same clothes he wore the previous day before going down in the kitchen to have breakfast with his family. It wasn't as fancy as at Durin's, but it was still very good. After the breakfast he repacked his bag and walked Frodo to school.

The moment he stepped away from the bus, Kíli was next to him.

"How are you?" Kíli asked.

"Good morning, Kíli. It's a beautiful day, don't you think so?"

Kíli understood what Bilbo was implying and thankfully decided to play along. "Yes, it is. Hello, how are you?"

"Well, thank you" answered Bilbo, smiling softly.

"Listen… Do you have some time later? Maybe we could-" Kíli was interrupted by Bilbo.

"I'm sorry Kíli, but I'm late for class," Bilbo said as he hurried to class, not looking back.

He avoided everyone yet again at lunch break, even though he knew he couldn't do this for long. Sooner or later, he would have to return to the mansion. The call from the doctor didn't make his day any better. Thorin's Rhesus factor was positive and he needed to get an injection of Anti-D Immunoglobulin, if possible, today. That meant that he had to go back to the mansion after school.

He was hesitant at the door, but he decided to risk it and get to his room as quickly as possible when he came from school. He was hoping that Thorin won't hear him, but luck just wasn't on his side. Only a few seconds after he closed the door of his room, Thorin barged in, anger boiling out of him.

"Where were you?!" demanded Thorin with a roar.

"I thought you said you don't care what I do," answered Bilbo, taking a cautionary step back, trying to remain calm and continued to put his books out of the school bag without looking at Thorin.

Thorin apparently wasn't in a very patient mood, so he simply pulled Bilbo's arm and turned him around so that their eyes met. "Don't test my patience," he hissed.

"I'm not," answered Bilbo, getting back his footing and yanked his arm out of Thorin's strong grip. "I'm trying to avoid you so that you don't have to look at me. I don't want to be in your way when you're clearly disgusted by me."

"That's not what I meant…" said Thorin calmly. "You don't… disgust me."

"Look," cut Bilbo, "I know you don't like me living here so I will make things easier for you. I will go to my parents after school and I will leave in the morning before you wake up. That way you won't see me."

"That's not what-"

Thorin was interrupted again. "I only came here today because the doctor called me and I need to visit her."

"Is something wrong?" asked Thorin, a subtle touch of panic could be sensed in his voice.

"Nothing that concerns you," answered Bilbo sharply, turning his back on the other.

Thorin stared at Bilbo's form, for a moment unsure of what to say. "…Do you want me to go with you?"

Bilbo didn't look at Thorin. "No need. If I finish my homework really fast I think I'll be able to catch the bus."

"I can drive you, if you want," offered Thorin.

"No thank you." Bilbo answered. "I think you've done enough. Now if you'll excuse me…" He looked at Thorin and then to the door. He wanted to be as far away from Thorin as physically possible.

Thorin nodded before he quietly left the room. He felt so bad about the things he said to Bilbo, but he just couldn't help himself. He was pulled toward the younger man and he didn't like that feeling, it scared him. He tried to fight back his feelings, but it was too hard to do so. He didn't deserve Bilbo, not after everything he did to him and the horrible things he said. And yet, every time he was nice to him it seemed that Bilbo immediately forgot about everything that happened and smiled back. But there was one thing that Thorin will never be able to forgive and forget and that _thing _will probably be the reason why he and Bilbo will _never _be together.

:::

Bilbo worked as quickly as he could and finished his homework very quickly. He changed at then went as quickly as possible to the bus stop. After a few minutes of waiting the bus came and Bilbo felt relieved, at least he won't have to walk. The bus ride was uneventful and if Bilbo didn't detest everything that came from Thorin he would enjoy playing games on his phone.

To his surprise the waiting room wasn't empty and he had to endure almost an hour of disapproving looks from other patients. Finally he was called in and Bilbo was more than happy to escape the waiting room for a few minutes.

"Hello," greeted the nurse. "I'm just going to measure your weight and check your blood pressure. Doctor's orders," she smiled and Bilbo nodded before doing everything she told him to do.

The first part was over quickly and now it was time to talk to the doctor.

"Hello Bilbo," she greeted.

"Hi…" Bilbo trailed off. He didn't know if he could call her by her first name. It didn't seem appropriate.

"You can call me Arwen, if you like. I don't mind. I prefer to be on the first name basis," Arwen explained and quickly went through Bilbo's file. "Your blood pressure is normal, which is good. I was worried that you were under a lot of stress." She closed the file and put it down on her desk. "I think you know why you are here today. I got the results back from the lab and unfortunately Thorin's results came out positive. This is nothing to worry about, but we will have to take extra good care of you. I will give you one injection today and you will get the next one after you give birth." Bilbo nodded in understanding.

Arwen worked quickly and Bilbo almost didn't feel when she gave him the injection. He was a little worried about his baby, but Arwen assured him that this will prevent any complications.

"Last time you were here we talked about prenatal classes," she started. "I signed you up and the first class is Thursday, next week, at six. You can come alone you can bring a friend. It's your choice."

Thank you," said Bilbo.

"You're welcome. I'll see you in three weeks for a normal checkup. If anything changes or if you are worried about anything you can call me."

Bilbo nodded before he left. He didn't expect to spend so much time at the doctor. Because of that he missed that last bus home and calling Thorin to come and pick him up was out of the question. He resigned to an hour and a half long walk back. With so much free time and with nothing to occupy his mind Bilbo replayed what happened between him and Thorin over and over until he had to stop for a moment and sit down. He really did screw up his life. At the beginning he thought that even if he wouldn't be able to go to college he will have his baby to look after, someone who will receive all his love and time. But now this wasn't possible anymore. The baby now belonged to the Durins and he understood that he will never be able to see it again. He couldn't imagine his life here anymore. It would be too hard to live so close to his baby knowing he could never see it. He could stay here until he finished high school, but then he would have to find somewhere else to live. It would be hard starting anew, but he would have to do it. There was no way he will be a burden to his parents, they have enough trouble with him as it is.

When he got back to the mansion he was too tired to go to the kitchen to find something to eat. He went directly to his room and took a quick shower before falling into bed. However, just as he was about to turn off the lights, there was a knock on the door.

Nola slowly opened the door. "Can I come in?" Bilbo nodded from where he was lying on the bed. "I brought you something to eat."

Bilbo's empty stomach made a loud noise at the smell of food she brought into his room. "You didn't have to. I know you don't like bringing food up to the rooms."

"I don't mind. Someone was extra nice to me today after dinner so I had to repay him somehow." She smiled and put the tray on Bilbo's bed. "Eat before it gets cold," she ordered before she left.

_Kíli,_ thought Bilbo, sighing happily. There was at least one person in this household that cared for him. He didn't waste another minute before he started eating what Nola prepared him. It was delicious and Bilbo felt fantastically better with his stomach full. He made a note to thank Kíli tomorrow for this.

:::

When he woke up the next morning, the house was empty. Bilbo found it very strange that nobody was there until he remembered that Thráin and Valla left for two days and that they were, in fact, all alone. His first thought was to go back to his parents, he was sure that Fíli and Kíli wouldn't mind and Thorin didn't really care where he was, but he decided to stay at the mansion.

He took the bus to school as always and at arriving, the first thing he did was search for Kíli. It didn't take him long to find him, of course. The young Durin was very loud and was always surrounded by beautiful girls.

"Kíli," called Bilbo, waving him closer. "Can I talk to you?"

Kíli nodded and escaped the group that was surrounding him. "Best hurry before they notice I'm gone."

They ran down the hall until they were sure nobody was following them. "So, what's up?" asked Kíli as he walked with Bilbo to the class.

"Nothing, I just wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday. It was very nice of you."

Kíli raised an eyebrow. "You are… welcome?" He wasn't sure what Bilbo was talking about.

"So sweet of you to take care of me-"

"I'm sorry," interrupted Kíli. "But what are you talking about? We haven't seen each other yesterday."

"I know, but it was still sweet of you to tell Nola to bring me food. I was really hungry, so, thank you."

Kíli looked at Bilbo. "I have absolutely no idea what are you talking about," he admitted.

"Dinner," explained Bilbo once more. "Last night Nola brought me dinner in my room because someone asked her to do so. I know that Tho-"

"It wasn't me," explained Kíli. "Fíli and I were at Ori's last night. We slept there. The only two people in the house besides you were Nola and Thorin. Mum and dad left in the afternoon because something urgent came up."

Bilbo stared at Kíli with his mouth open. He wasn't sure if he heard correctly. 'The only two people in the house besides you were Nola and Thorin.' Was it possible that Thorin did something like this? No, Bilbo thought, he would never do something like that. After all, he hated him. "Oh… Alright then. Good. Excellent…." He said with a slight smile that did not meet his eyes, ready to walk away and forget about the whole thing entirely, when Kíli called him.

"Hey, don't forget. There is a party tonight," reminded Kíli.

The party had completely slipped his mind. He remembered that Thráin and Valla had left, but with everything that was happening… He forgot about the party. "I'm not sure if I can come. I have some things to do."

"Don't you dare skip this party," threatened Kíli playfully, holding Bilbo at bay. "You have to be there or I swear I will find you and drag you there myself."

Bilbo swallowed and forced a smile. If things had been different; If things were better; If things between Thorin and him were civil, he wouldn't mind going to the party, but, alas, they weren't.

He would just have to do his best and avoid him. "I'll be there."

"Great," smiled Kíli, openly. "I have to run now. I have history and Mr. Elrond will give me back the paper you helped me with." He let out a single, nervous chuckle and crossed his fingers. "Fingers crossed that I get a positive grade."

"Don't worry," said Bilbo, waving him off. "The worst you can expect is a B minus."

Kíli smiled once more before he disappeared down the hall. Bilbo didn't know what to do. He felt obligated to say something to Thorin, but at the same time he knew that if he said something there was a big possibility that Thorin will try to deny it or simply just insult him again.

The day at school passed with the speed of light because this time Bilbo wasn't alone. Bofur decided to spend some time with him before they would see each other at the Durin party. He escorted him to the mansion, before going home to get some rest.

Bilbo was in his room, doing his best to stay quiet and do his homework, when he heard Fíli and Kíli arrive back home.

"Bilbo!" Kíli called in a desperate tone and Bilbo's eyes widened. What could possibly be wrong? Before he managed to get out the bed, Kíli was in his room, completely out of breath holding a paper in front of his face. "I got an A minus! I got an A minus! Can you believe it?!"

Bilbo smiled, gleaming with pride, and gently took the paper from the younger boy's hand. "Yes I can," he said and smiled at Kíli who was about to explode with excitement. "Now… Let's calm down a bit, shall we?"

"Calm down?" Kíli repeated. "Are you crazy? This is cause for celebration! I'm getting so drunk tonight!"

Bilbo looked at him a little worried. "Just don't get too drunk tonight. I don't think your parents would appreciate if we would have to call an ambulance."

"Don't worry" He said with a smile "I know my limits."

"Alright," Bilbo said, sighing his defeat, and quickly scanned the paper. "What did Mr. Elrond say?"

"He said that I should thank you for helping me."

"You told him?!"

"No," Kíli protested, "I'm not stupid. But I guess it is strange when he gets a paper from me. I haven't given him one in two years. You can imagine how surprised he was when I actually wrote one."

"Anything else?"

Kíli shook his head, shrugging. "No. He said that I should keep up the good work and I will pass."

"See, it's not that hard." Bilbo said, handing the paper back.

"It's not hard when I have you to help me. Thank you," said Kíli and pulled Bilbo into a hug.

"You are welcome."

"I'll see you in a few hours when the party starts," said Kíli before he left.

:::

A few hours later the first people arrived at the mansion. Bilbo didn't want to leave his room yet and join them so he started reading. Another hour passed and it became dark outside. Loud music could be heard from downstairs and Bilbo heard even more people come to the party. He decided to wait a little longer before going down but Bofur had other plans.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Bofur asked when he entered the room without knocking and Bilbo jumped with surprise.

"I'm reading a book," answered Bilbo plainly, showing the cover to his friend.

"There is an awesome party downstairs and you are reading a book? Have you lost your mind?"

"No," said Bilbo and put down the book. "It's too loud downstairs and I… I just don't want to see Thorin right now. I have been avoiding him for the last few days," he explained.

"Don't worry, there are so many people down there that he won't even notice you. Come on," encouraged Bofur. "Let's go downstairs."

"Fine," sighed Bilbo before allowing Bofur to drag him downstairs.

Bofur was right. The party was in full swing and the house was full of people, who talked and laughed and danced. There was loud music playing, and Bofur and Bilbo had some trouble to get to the kitchen to get something to drink. Bilbo got a glass out of the cabinet and searched for some juice in the fridge because he couldn't drink beer.

"What are you doing?!" exclaimed Kíli when Bilbo was about to take the first sip. "You can't drink that at the party!"

"I can't drink beer or anything with alcohol, remember?" Bilbo responded.

"Oh… Right," said Kíli, after thinking for a moment. He took the glass out of Bilbo's hands and emptied it in the sink.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo demanded.

"I'll be right back," said Kíli before he disappeared. He returned a couple of seconds later with a plastic cup in his hand. "Here, drink this."

"I can't drink alcohol," repeated Bilbo with an exasperated sigh.

"It's apple juice," explained Kíli, smiling like someone who was having too much fun. "I just put it in a plastic cup so that no one would notice."

"Right… Thank you," said Bilbo before accepting the cup.

"Let's find me something to drink," suggested Bofur at long last and Bilbo followed him until they found him a beer.

They had nothing better to do and Bofur wanted to talk so they decided to sit down at the bar, but before Bofur could open his mouth Thorin appeared next to the two of them obviously a little drunk.

"So," started Thorin, "When can we expect the happy announcement?" he asked and leaned on the bar for support, his body turned to Bilbo.

"What are you talking about?" sighed Bilbo, annoyed that he had to deal with Thorin so early.

"You, with a guy, talking and drinking beer. If you weren't pregnant," said Thorin and placed a hand on Bilbo's belly, "I would say that there chance he would knock you up."

Bilbo slapped Thorin's hand away before speaking. "Firstly, do not touch me. Secondly, this is apple juice and we are just two friends talking. There will be no sex involved tonight, whatsoever. And if there were, well, that is none of your business."

"Oh, but I would dare to say that Bofur here is hoping for some action," continued Thorin.

"He is not an ass like you," retorted Bilbo, crossing his arms, clearly offended.

"Sorry, my bad," apologized Thorin, without really meaning it, before spotting someone the other side of the room. "So… If you'll excuse me now, I think I just found myself tonight's entertainment," he said before walking into the direction he was looking.

"Where are you going? Thorin?!"

"Let him go," said Bofur, "He just found somebody he will have fun with tonight."

Bilbo couldn't let go and he saw Thorin approach a beautiful brunette with long legs. Oh, this made Bilbo's blood boil. How dare Thorin do something like that again? Bofur tried to distract him, but Bilbo couldn't tear his eyes away from Thorin and continued to stare at him for a few minutes while Bofur was talking.

"You are staring again," Bofur pointed out after the first hour went by.

"I'm not," Bilbo answered, even though he was.

"Yes, you are." Bofur said, deciding to look as well.

Bilbo huffed and made a gesture in Thorin's direction. "I just can't believe he is doing this again."

"What?"

"He was flirting with her for a few minutes and now he will make his move." Bilbo gritted his teeth and crossed his arms. "I just can't believe she would fall for that."

"You did," Bofur just had to remind him and if looks could kill he would have been dead on the spot by the look Bilbo sent him. "I don't know why are you so focused on Thorin right now. He does the same thing at every party. I don't understand how he does it, but every party there he gets someone to sleep with him."

"I'm a genie. Rub me and I came alive," mocked Bilbo and Bofur laughed full heartedly.

"Are you serious? That's his pick up line?" He asked in between laughs.

"No," answered Bilbo, a smile gracing his lips. "But it does work that way, trust me."

"He must be very good in bed then."

"He certainly knows what he's doing," commented Bilbo and watched Thorin make a move on the girl. "Look." Both he and Bofur turned to look at Thorin and after only a couple of seconds, the girl smiled and accepted his hand as Thorin led her out of the room.

"I cannot believe he succeeded again," said Bofur and smiled without any real humor.

Bilbo, on the other hand, made no attempts to show how he wasn't happy. "Quick, give me your phone." He ordered.

"Why?"

"Because I left mine in the bedroom," explained Bilbo, impatiently.

Bofur pulled the phone out of his pocket and Bilbo immediately snatched it before running after Thorin.

"Thorin!" Bilbo called out and Thorin and the girl stopped. Bilbo offered the phone to Thorin before speaking completely out of breath. "Your girlfriend called. She is worried about you and she said you are not picking up your phone so she called me. She told me to tell you that you need to call her immediately."

Thorin looked a little surprised at Bilbo but, before he could say something, he felt a searing pain on his cheek. The girl slapped him.

"You have a girlfriend?!" she asked, visibly angry.

Containing a satisfied smile, Bilbo quickly said: "He has. And she is the jealous type. If I were you I would get away from here as fast as I could. I really would."

The girl looked at Thorin before her hand connected with his cheek once again. "I cannot believe this," she yelled before storming away.

Bilbo smiled up victoriously at Thorin.

"Interesting," Was the only thing Thorin said as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"What?" asked Bilbo, surprised by the way Thorin was looking at him.

"What I initially considered rudeness, turned out to be jealousy."

"You wish," scoffed Bilbo.

Thorin smirked and shook his head. "No, you wish."

Bilbo narrowed his eyes at Thorin. "I hate you. I never hated anyone more in my life."

Bilbo's words didn't wipe out that smirk from Thorin's face. "Whatever makes you sleep better at night," he teased.

"Arghhh," groaned Bilbo before storming away from him.

**"...But now's the time I'm through with you… I'll be over you."**

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Thanks for your amazing response for the previous chapter. I love you reviews so keep posting them :)  
I hope you like this one as well and let me know what you think. See you soon.


	12. Chapter 12

The Miracle of Love

Chapter 12

* * *

**"…In just one dance I'll make your dreams come true."**

How dare Thorin say something like that? He wasn't jealous at all. No, Bilbo wasn't jealous. Bilbo couldn't believe that Thorin said something like this. He who was flirting with… with… well, with that girl. Bilbo was boiling inside. And Thorin thought that Bofur wanted to have sex with him, how absurd. Bofur was his friend, he didn't have feelings for him and even if he would have he would have told him. No, Bofur didn't have a crush on him and he wasn't jealous. As far as he cared Thorin could sleep with whoever he likes.

He didn't stay down at the party for much longer. He found Bofur to return him his phone, but he didn't answer his questions. Bofur just shook his head when he saw what Bilbo did. His friend was obviously still very much in love with Thorin no matter how much he tried to deny it. Bilbo kept his eyes open and avoided Thorin for the rest of the night. He went back to his room around three in the morning when the party was in the full swing.

He awoke at ten in the morning and he leaped from the bed when he saw the time on his alarm clock. He was already late for school. He quickly started putting his books in the bag but he stopped when he saw the calendar on the wall. It was Saturday, thank God. He let out a long breath. At least he wasn't late for school. He assumed that everyone else was still sleeping so he headed downstairs. He had this idea that he would find something to eat and watch some TV until everyone else would wake up.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he entered the living room. The person whom Bilbo assumed will be the last one up was standing in the middle of the living room, with a plastic bag in one hand, cleaning. "When did you get up?" Bilbo asked and sat down on the couch.

Thorin turned around and looked at Bilbo who was lying on the couch like he had nothing better to do in his life. He cleared his throat before he began to speak. "I didn't go to bed. Someone needed to stay up and take care of everything. The last people left not even an hour ago."

"Mhmmm." Bilbo pretended that he wasn't interested in conversation he was having with Thorin so he decided to play with his phone. Thorin shook his head and turned back to cleaning. After a few minutes Bilbo spoke. "What are you listening to?"

Thorin looked at the stereo. "I have absolutely no idea. Someone left this mix in our stereo and I can't find the remote to change it."

"I like this song. I've never heard it before but I like it."

"Some of them are okay and some of them are horrible. I've been listening to this mix for almost two hours."

Before Bilbo could say something else the song ended and after two seconds of silence Stayin' Alive started playing.

"I love this song!" they both said at the same time and smiled.

_"Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,_

_I'm a woman's man: no time to talk."_

Bilbo couldn't contain his laughter after Thorin sang the first line.

"What?" asked Thorin visibly offended.

"Nothing, go on," encouraged Bilbo and smiled.

Thorin eyed him for a moment before turning up the volume.

We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man

_"Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,_

_You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',_

_And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive." _

Sang Thorin and put on a dancing show on for Bilbo who was laughing so hard that a few tears escaped his eyes. It wasn't that Thorin was bad at singing and dancing, but for some reason it was hilarious to see Thorin do all these things. He was relaxed and in a good mood and he made Bilbo laugh. That last thing kept Thorin going otherwise he would have stopped long ago. He could only hope that no one would see him.

_"Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive."_

The last part they sang together and at the end they were both laughing. Bilbo didn't have so much fun in ages. It was weird to see Thorin so relaxed and in that moment Bilbo wanted to do nothing else but to kiss the life out of him. Up to the moment when he felt something hard under his butt and the song changed. Bilbo froze in the moment he heard the first line of the song.

Gotta write a classic

Thorin stopped laughing and looked at Bilbo who was trying his best to avoid eye contact.

Gotta write it in an attic

Thorin dropped the plastic bag he was holding and the noise that it made when it hit the floor forced Bilbo to meet Thorin's eyes from where he was still lying on the couch.

Baby, I'm an addict now, an addict for your love

Thorin took a step closer and Bilbo bit his lower lip in worry what was about to happen next.

I was a street boy

And you were my best toy

I found it easy to annoy you

But you were different from the rest

"Dance with me," said Thorin.

Bilbo looked at Thorin like he asked something very inappropriate. "I don't like this song," lied Bilbo when Thorin offered him his hand. "It's too cheesy."

And I loved you all the wrong ways

Now listen to my say

If it changed to another way

Would the difference make it?

Would it be a classic?

I gotta send it right away

Thorin raised an eyebrow and Bilbo continued: "People dance to it at five in the morning when they are drunk and tired and they need somebody to hold on to so they can stand."

"Well, it's ten in the morning and I'm not drunk and I would still like to dance with you," said Thorin and once again put up his hand to Bilbo. "So if you please…"

Bilbo rolled his eyes before he accepted Thorin's hand and allowed Thorin to pull him up from the couch and led him to the center of the living room. For once in his life Bilbo was speechless and he had a massive knot in his stomach. His heart was pounding so fast he was sure Thorin was able to hear it. His hands were sweating and his mouth was completely dry. For some reason, not because he was in love with Thorin, absolutely not, Bilbo found himself lost in Thorin's eyes when the older boy turned him around so that they could share a dance.

Bilbo was like a puppet for a moment, allowing Thorin to control his every move. Thorin put one of Bilbo's hands on his shoulder while the other automatically found its way along his forearm. Thorin put one of his hands on Bilbo's hip and the other went on Bilbo's back so that he could pull him a little closer. Thorin's touch was like molten lava, hot and spreading very fast through Bilbo's body. It didn't burn like every time before when Thorin touched him. No, this was much better and it turned Bilbo's knees into jelly. He would have collapsed if Thorin didn't hold him so close. They slowly moved together, not even once breaking eye contact, and for a moment Bilbo thought he could drown himself in those eyes.

Now I'm living my life one day at a time

since losing your love I've been losing my mind

What more can I see

The future is so clear

It looked like they both forgot they were in the middle of the living room dancing to a 'cheesy' song. Thorin held Bilbo close to himself. For these few minutes Bilbo Baggins was his and as much as Bilbo belonged to him that much he belonged to Bilbo. Thorin didn't allow any dark thoughts invade his mind while he shared such an amazing and rare moment with Bilbo.

And it's not what I mean

I mean it's not what it seems

I just keep living for dreams

How true these lyrics were, thought Bilbo while he danced with Thorin. For a moment he felt like he was dreaming. This right here, with Thorin holding him so close, this was his dream. Even if he will deny it later, this was his dream and he wanted nothing more than to kiss Thorin once the song ended. Thorin apparently was thinking the same thing because they broke eye contact and leaned in for a kiss…

But jumped apart the next moment because they heard Fíli yawn loudly as he walked into the living room. "Did I interrupt something?" Fíli asked while he rubbed his still sleeping eyes.

"Nope," quickly answered Bilbo grabbed the plastic bag Thorin was holding a few minutes earlier and ran out of the living room. He could help clean somewhere else.

Fíli just shrugged and sat down on the couch where Bilbo was sitting before Thorin asked him to dance. "What were you two doing before I came in?" asked Fíli.

"Nothing," cut Thorin. "Don't just lay here. Go clean something." Thorin ordered before he stormed out of the living room, leaving very confused looking Fíli lying on the couch.

"Yikes, someone didn't get laid last night," Fíli called after Thorin and dragged himself out of the living room to help clean the house. If only Fíli knew how true this was.

:::

It was one o'clock when Kíli finally woke up; actually it was Bofur who called him to ask him how Bilbo was doing. Kíli had no idea what happened the previous night. He drank a little too much to remember what happened. His head was still spinning and he had some trouble getting down the stairs and into the garden. Bilbo did very good, the garden was almost all cleaned up.

"Morning," greeted Kíli and collapsed into a chair.

"Well it was about time you wake up. Nola is here, Ori and Dwalin, and Bofur is on his way."

"I know, he called me." Kíli rubbed his temple, he didn't enjoy the headache.

"I'll get you something for your head," said Bilbo and went back into the house. He came back a couple of minutes later with a glass of water and some pills for the head. "Here, take these."

"Thanks."

Bilbo sat with Kíli for a moment when his phone started to ring. He immediately recognized the number. "Hello."

Kíli looked at Bilbo while he talked on the phone. "Who is it?"

Bilbo stopped talking for a moment. "It's my brother. He is asking me when I'll come home."

"Tell him to come visit," ordered Kíli. "Bofur is on his way, he can pick him up."

Bilbo thought about it for a second before he agreed. "He will come. He is actually very excited to come here."

"That's cool."

"Well enough of that. Start cleaning," ordered Bilbo.

Half an hour later Bofur and Frodo appeared on the doorstep. Fíli invited them in and showed them to the garden where Bilbo and Kíli were.

"What happened here?" questioned Frodo. "Were you robbed?"

"No, we had a party," explained Kíli and offered Frodo his hand. "I'm Kíli, nice to meet you."

"Frodo." Frodo looked at his brother and smiled. "So you trashed the entire house?"

"It was Kíli's idea to throw a party," explained Bilbo.

"And you helped me," Kíli pointed out. "If it wasn't for you we would never have this party."

"So you are saying this is my fault?"

"All I'm saying that you helped make this mess."

"And now I'm helping to clean it up," answered Bilbo. "Which, by the way, you should be doing too."

Before Kíli could say something else Nola came to check on things. "Nice work, Bilbo." She turned around only to see Kíli and Frodo sitting on a bench. "Hello," she said to Frodo. "And you? It's almost two o'clock, start cleaning!"

Kíli muttered something under his breath before he started helping Bilbo. Even Frodo joined them. At three o'clock most of the house was back to normal. Thorin and Dwalin put the paintings back on the walls, the kitchen, living room, and garden were cleaned so the boys decided to take a minute to rest.

"What's for lunch?" asked Kíli when Nola brought them some cold lemonade in the garden.

"Do you want me to cook or to help you clean up?" She asked Kíli remained silent. "That's what I thought."

Kíli thought about it for a minute. "Pizza it is! I'm going to tell Thorin to order. You two are staying here and you are eating with us. Don't even think about saying no."

"So," started Frodo once Kíli was gone, "You had a party last night." Bilbo looked at his brother. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Absolutely nothing," answered Bilbo nonchalantly and Frodo frowned. He had a feeling his brother was hiding something, but before he could ask anything else Kíli returned.

"Pizza will be here in twenty minutes and we are eating outside," he announced. "Help me get some things from the kitchen."

Bilbo obeyed and followed Kíli back inside. They needed napkins, few jugs of juice, they decided not to use plates because you can eat pizza with your hands and they took everything outside. A few minutes later Ori, Fíli and Bofur joined them and together they waited for Thorin and Dwalin to bring the food.

By the time Dwalin returned with the pizzas Bilbo was really hungry. Everyone took a seat, but it looked like they purposely left one seat for Thorin next to Bilbo. It looked like the most natural thing when Thorin sat down next to Bilbo. Everyone noticed, but no one said a thing up to the moment when Thorin poured some juice in a glass and put it in front of Bilbo. Bilbo of course pretended like he didn't see anything, but Frodo apparently died and he nudged him because his brother chose to remain silent. Bilbo sent Frodo a dirty look before muttering 'thank you' to Thorin.

"No juice for me?" teased Kíli and Thorin sent him a look. But instead of arguing with him he poured some more juice and gave him the glass.

"Would Prince Kíli require something else?" he asked with sarcasm. "Perhaps a straw or some ice?"

"That would be lovely, thanks." Kíli decided to play along.

Thorin just shook his head and continued eating without saying another word.

:::

After lunch Thorin and Dwalin disappeared who knows where, while the rest of the group stayed at the mansion. It was Fíli who suggested the play some video games and Frodo was immediately up for it. Bilbo, Bofur and Kíli were one team and Fíli, Frodo and Ori were the other. The only three that knew how to play the game were Frodo, Fíli and Kíli, so it wasn't much of a surprise when Fíli, Frodo and Ori won the game.

"You are very good at this," commented Fíli. "Have you played this before?"

"Yes. My cousin has this game and we play it every time I come to visit," explained Frodo.

"That explains why you love going there so much. I'm always bored to death when I'm there," sighed Bilbo and relaxed on the couch.

"That's because you always read books. You never do anything fun."

"So he does the same thing while he is with you?" asked Kíli.

"You mean, he hides in his room and spends hours reading?" asked Frodo and Kíli nodded. "Always. Sometimes I get a feeling he is in love with the books."

"Hey!" interrupted Bilbo. "I'm right here."

"We know," said Kíli and Frodo and started laughing.

"I like books because you can experience an adventure while you are comfortable in your own bed," explained Bilbo.

"Or you can spend hours fantasizing about romance instead of experiencing the real thing," added Bofur and winked at Bilbo who blushed.

"I like book," piped in Ori. "And you shouldn't judge Bilbo for reading. Sometimes the romance is better in the books than in real life."

"Oh, if only Dwalin would hear you right now," smiled Fíli and Ori rolled his eyes.

"This is not about Dwalin and me. And let me tell you something, our love life is-"

"I heard enough!" exclaimed Kíli and covered his ears. "Please don't torture me."

Everyone started laughing at Kíli for being such a drama queen.

"You said you have no problem talking about things like that," reminded him Bilbo.

"I have no problem about talking about things like this in general. Talking about Dwalin…" Kíli trailed off. "He scares me and I really don't want to have an image of him and Ori in my head. With Thorin it's different. He is my brother, so it's perfectly normal for me to be nosy and get all the dirty details about his sex life. You know all the details after all you slept with him…" Everyone in the room stared at Bilbo in complete silence. "Oops," whispered Kíli.

After a few minutes Fíli spoke. "Who's in for another round?"

"I am," everyone exclaimed just so that they could avoid the awkward silence.

A few hours later when it was already dark outside and Bofur just left, Thorin and Dwalin came back.

"Hello love," greeted Ori. "Ready to go home?" Dwalin only nodded. "I'll see you all on Monday," said Ori before he pulled Dwalin out with him.

"I'll see you on Monday, Thorin," called Dwalin and allowed Ori to drag him out.

Thorin stared at Frodo who was still playing a game with Fíli and Bilbo realized he should do something too. "We should go too," said Bilbo and got up from the couch.

"Few more minutes," pleaded Frodo.

"It's already late. Mum and dad will be worried."

Frodo sighed and put down the controller he was holding.

"You are not staying here with us?" asked Kíli.

"No, I promised Thor-"

He was interrupted by Thorin. "He is staying here. He agreed to this so he is staying here."

"I don't want to go back alone," whispered Frodo. "It's dark outside."

"I'll go with you," offered Bilbo. He looked at Thorin for a second only to see he didn't agree. "And then I'll come back."

Fíli sent Thorin a look but Thorin refused to say anything until Kíli started coughing. "I'll drive you," offered Thorin.

"There is no need. I can escort him, really, no problem." Bilbo was doing his best to avoid Thorin until Frodo pinched him. "Auch… Why…" The look that Frodo sent him said more than thousand words could. "That would be lovely, thank you."

They followed Thorin down to the garage. Frodo had been so rarely in the car that he was really excited. Thorin's car was nice and big, and Frodo was a little disappointed he had to sit in the backseat. "Nice car."

"Thanks," said Thorin and Bilbo had to roll his eyes. His brother was trying to have a conversation with Thorin. Waste of time and breath, Bilbo thought. He was never able to have a longer conversation with Thorin without arguing so why would with Frodo be any different.

"Did your parents buy it?"

"Frodo," warned Bilbo.

Thorin ignored him. "No, actually I bought it."

"It must have cost a fortune," Frodo guessed.

Thorin smiled. "Yeah, it wasn't cheap."

"Did you have to work long so that you could afford it?" Frodo continued his interrogation.

"A few years."

"Oh."

"I worked with my father during summer holidays. I was paid a little better than everyone else, but I still had to work."

"That's so cool. I want to have a car like this one day."

Bilbo just sulked into the car seat and didn't say another word. All the way back Thorin and Frodo had a lovely conversation and ignored him. It appeared that Thorin took a liking to his little brother and Bilbo wasn't happy about this. How was it possible that Frodo was able to have a conversation with Thorin and he couldn't? It just wasn't bloody fair!

Finally the car stopped at their house. "Thanks for the ride, Thorin," called Frodo.

_Thorin… So you two are already on first name basis. You spent… what? ... ten minutes with him and you are acting like he is your best friend._

"No problem," smiled Thorin.

"I'll come and visit sometimes."

"You are always welcome at our house."

"Bye Thorin," waved Frodo before he went into the house.

"Brat," muttered Bilbo under his breath and sulked into the seat. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared out of the window while Thorin turned the car around so they could return back to the house.

After a few minutes of silence Thorin spoke: "Have I done something to upset you?"

"No, nothing. Absolutely nothing." Thorin knew that Bilbo was upset about something but he didn't question him further. "Just get us back as soon as possible," ordered Bilbo.

Thorin did as he was told without any questions asked.

:::

The weekend passed very quickly. They had a party on Friday, they had to clean everything on Saturday so that meant that Sunday was reserved for studying and doing school work. Thráin and Valla returned just in time for dinner so they all ate together in complete silence. After what happened the last time everyone was at the dinner table together no one dared to speak.

Bilbo was happy to be back at school on Monday, but he had this feeling that something will go terribly wrong. He was just hoping that this thing won't be his history test. But if you would ask Bilbo he would tell you that things were even worse.

"I like him," said Frodo as he sat next to his brother on the bus. "I don't know why you don't like him. He is very polite and he was nice to you all the time while I was there."

"Do we have to talk about this?" complained Bilbo.

"Yes. Why do you hate him so much?"

"You are joking right?" asked Bilbo with disbelief.

"Don't say because he got you pregnant. No one would believe you."

Bilbo sighed. He didn't want to talk about Thorin. "I hate him because he is an ass, a bully, an idiot who doesn't know how to behave and I-"

"Love him so much that I spend hours a day dreaming about kissing him," finished Frodo.

"That's not true," lied Bilbo.

Frodo just shrugged. "I don't understand why you don't just do it. I can assure you that he won't stop you. I dare to say that you will do more than just kiss."

Bilbo turned red. "This is your station, you need to leave," he said and pushed Frodo off the seat.

"Fine. You can deny this as long as you want but you know I'm right."

Deep down Bilbo knew that Frodo was right. He still liked Thorin but that doesn't mean he will forgive him for everything he said or did to him. The history test was easy so Bilbo was worried for nothing in the morning, but the day wasn't over yet. He quickly finished his lunch and because he had one free period he decided to kill some time and go to the school library to do some studying.

Thorin was also having an amazing day and it kept getting better and better. He was walking with Dwalin down the hall when suddenly something or better said someone caught his attention in the library.

"Look who is here," said Thorin and pointed through the window. "We should go and say hello." Thorin was about to enter when Dwalin stopped him.

"Are you obsessed with him or something? You are acting like a crazy fan girl."

"No I'm not."

"You talk about him all the time, you search for him all the time, don't even try to deny it, I see you when we walk down the hallways. I know about your every encounter with him, every detail of every conversation and I know you think about him all the time. If you like him so much just tell him."

Thorin eyed his friend with disbelief. "I don't like him."

"Sure you don't."

"I really don't. He is the most annoying person I've ever met."

"Look who is talking," snorted Dwalin.

"I'm just making things even. Eye for an eye." Thorin thought about it for a second and Dwalin panicked a little when he saw the look on his face.

"Thorin don't. You'll regret it," he warned.

"No I won't," answered Thorin a little too confident. "I just need to go to the cafeteria first. I've suddenly become very hungry."

Dwalin just shook his head and followed him without saying another word. This was exciting at the beginning but it will end in disaster. A couple of minutes later Thorin entered the library carrying a tray with lunch from the cafeteria.

"Bilbo Baggins!" he called. "I have a special delivery for Mr. Baggins."

"Mr. Durin what do you think are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Charlotte, but I have a special delivery for Mr. Baggins." Thorin spoke louder than necessary just to prove his point. He knew where Bilbo was but this was part of the game.

"Mr. Durin need I remind you that food is not allowed in the library?"

"No need!"

"Could you not speak so loud?"

"I'm sorry but I really need to find Mr. Baggins." Thorin pretended to look around. "Oh, there he is."

Before the library could say anything else Thorin was almost next to Bilbo. Bilbo wanted nothing more but to disappear when Thorin entered the library and started calling his name.

"Mr. Baggins, your lunch as requested." Thorin placed a tray on Bilbo's books.

"I didn't ask for this," Bilbo hissed through his teeth.

Thorin leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "I know. But this is a special delivery."

"I'm sorry for interrupting you!" apologized Thorin to everyone before he disappeared.

Everyone looked at Bilbo visibly angry. "I didn't tell him to bring me this. I already ate," he tried to explain but it was already too late. He was sure only about one thing. This meant war!

:::

Bilbo was furious at Thorin and he will show this to him the moment he will get home. He told Bofur what happened but his friend told him that he got what he deserved after what he did to Thorin on Friday. If possible, Bilbo became even angrier.

He got from school as quickly as possible because he wanted to have a word with Thorin.

"Thorin!" Bilbo yelled after the doors behind him closed with a loud thud. "Thorin!" He received no answer, but by the noise that was coming from the living room he was guessing that Thorin was there.

Thorin was lying on the couch, watching TV and smiling when Bilbo entered the room but he didn't look at him until Bilbo stepped between him and the TV screen. "You are blocking my view."

"Argh," groaned Bilbo. "How dare you do something like this?!"

"Didn't you get my note?" asked Thorin and lay on his back so that Bilbo was looking down on him.

Bilbo did get his note. _Payback :-) _was written on the napkin that was on the tray. Bilbo pulled the napkin out of his pocket and threw it at Thorin. "Because of you I got suspended from the library for a month!"

"Because of you I didn't get laid for a month," Thorin answered back.

"That's not the same."

"Yes it is. I have my needs, you have yours."

"You crossed the line this time."

"You crossed it long ago," reminded him Thorin.

"I hate you!"

"No you don't," smiled Thorin. Before Bilbo was able to storm away Thorin caught him by his wrist and pulled him on the couch so that Bilbo was lying on his chest. Even though Bilbo tried to fight it, Thorin was very strong and had no problem holding him close to him.

"Let go of me," said Bilbo and tried to push himself off Thorin, but Thorin held him firm.

"Just admit that you like me and I will."

"Never," answered Bilbo, angrier this time. Thorin held him down with his legs and with one hand while the other travelled lower on Bilbo's back until it reached Bilbo's butt. Bilbo's eyes went wide and he stopped moving for a second so that he could look Thorin in the eyes. Their lips were only centimeters apart and he was able to feel Thorin's heavy breathing. Once again they were in the situation where they could kiss. It was very tempting for Bilbo to do so and the look in Thorin's eyes was telling him to go for it. Thorin was thinking the same. He wanted nothing more but to capture these lips into a passionate kiss. They stared at each other for a few seconds too long because once again they were interrupted.

"Are we interrupting something?" the twins asked as they walked into the living room only to find Bilbo lying on top of their brother in, what you could say, rather compromising position.

Thorin immediately released Bilbo from his strong grip so that Bilbo was able to get off of him. "Nope," answered Bilbo, embarrassed that they were caught, again, before he fled the room.

Thorin turned around, grabbed the remote and pretended that nothing happened.

"All right then," answered Fíli before joining Thorin on the couch.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Author's notes: **

All mistakes are mine.

Some of you found me on Tumblr and sent me a lot of interesting questions. I tried to answer them the best I could. You can send them more, I'll be more than happy to answer them. For those who don't know I post Sneak Peeks on Tumblr for the chapter that I'm writing. I usually post at least two for The Crown of Sonnets, but rarely for The Miracle of Love (I do it if someone requests otherwise I keep the chapter a secret until it's finished). I almost forgot. I'm b_blueberry on Tumblr (no surprises, really).

I had so much fun writing this chapter. After the response I received for the previous one I knew I had to write something fast. I said max. 3,500 words… this is obviously not happening because it's so hard to end the chapter when things get really interesting. So tell me what you think about this chapter and the relationship between Bilbo and Thorin and I'll see you at the next chapter (or on Tumbrl).


	13. Chapter 13

The Miracle of Love

Chapter 13

* * *

**"E arriverà il sapore del bacio più dolce e un abbraccio che ti scalderà…"**

"And it will come, the taste of the sweetest kiss and an embrace that will warm you…"

Kíli stood there for a moment, unsure what to think. Thorin just lied to them, that much was obvious, but then why was Bilbo lying on top of him? Something must have happened and Kíli was determined to find out. He left Fíli and Thorin in the living room, and decided to find Bilbo. It wasn't very hard to find him, because, as expected, Bilbo was it the kitchen, going through the fridge pretending that nothing happened.

"Bilbo," greeted Kíli as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh, Kíli. I didn't see you enter." Bilbo did his best to sound surprised to find out that Kíli followed him, but he knew he failed miserably. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No I'm fine," answered Kíli. "Listen, I wanted to ask you something-"

"I'm so sorry Kíli, but I'm very busy today," interrupted Bilbo.

"Sure you are," snorted Kíli. He watched Bilbo avoid him for another few minutes by going through the kitchen cabinets, pretending that he was searching for something, before he spoke again: "What happened in the living room with my brother?" Bilbo turned around and eyed him, but when he opened his mouth to say something Kíli added: "Don't even try to say 'nothing'. I know what I saw."

Bilbo slowly leaned back on the counter before he answered. "I was feeling dizzy and Thorin caught me before I would faint." He knew there was little chance that Kíli would buy his lie.

"Mr. Gandalf was right," started Kíli. "You are a terrible liar. Why is it so difficult for you to tell me what happened?"

"Because he wants me to admit I like him!" Bilbo said louder than he would want to. Anger and frustration could be heard in his tone, but it was just a cover to conceal how he truly felt.

"And do you?"

"Do I what?" asked Bilbo.

"Like him," clarified Kíli.

"Of course not," scoffed Bilbo.

Kíli's smiled grew even wider. "You, Master Baggins, are a terrible liar." Kíli smiled and exited the kitchen.

"No… that's… it's not…" Bilbo lost his words. "I'm telling you the truth," he shouted after him, "I swear." He sighed. "I don't like him," he repeated quietly. _I really don't._

In the meantime, Fíli was having almost the same conversation with Thorin.

"So," started Fíli, "What were you two doing when we walked in?"

"I already told you," sighed Thorin, "Nothing." He was very annoyed that he had to repeat everything.

"He was lying on top of you," pointed out Fíli.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" asked Thorin, annoyed by this interrogation.

"Because there is obviously something between the two of you," explained Fíli. "I know what I witnessed Saturday morning and I can tell you that this wasn't much different."

"Leave me alone," growled Thorin.

"Tell me what happened," insisted Fíli.

"Leave me alone!" repeated Thorin, stood up, threw the remote back on the couch and left the room. As Thorin left Kíli walked into the room.

"What got him so upset?"

"I asked too many questions," explained Fíli.

"And? Did he tell you anything?"

Fíli just shook his head. "You? Did you talk to Bilbo?"

"Yes," said Kíli and sat down next to his brother. "He tried to sell me a story that no one would believe. Something about him feeling dizzy and almost fainting and Thorin being a gentleman. Like I said, no one would believe him."

"You know, this is not the first time I caught them like this," said Fíli.

"Really?" Kíli was generally surprised. "What else do you know?"

"On Saturday morning I saw them together in the center of the living room. I'm sure that they would have kissed if I wouldn't interrupt them."

"Are you serious?" asked Kíli who couldn't believe what Fíli was telling him. "They would probably kiss today if we wouldn't interrupt them."

"Probably," agreed Fíli.

"A few minutes ago I asked Bilbo if he likes Thorin."

"And?" Fíli wanted to know more.

"He doesn't know how to lie."

"I cannot believe this. Someone actually likes Thorin. No, this is not happening," laughed Fíli. "The end is coming." The both started laughing. "So what are we going to do?"

"Absolutely nothing," answered Kíli. Fíli couldn't believe what he was hearing. His brother always wanted to intervene, but now he didn't want to. Something was seriously wrong in the world. "The best thing to do now is nothing. If we do something they will know and they will ignore each other even more. At this point they are both in denial and because of that they will do their best to irritate each other. When the time is right we will intervene, but for now we have to let them release their frustration and anger that came with these new feelings they are experiencing."

Fíli started at Kíli with disbelief. "When did you get so smart?"

"Please," scoffed Kíli. "Don't forget who you are talking too. I'm the smart one around here."

Fíli couldn't help but laugh. "Just because Bilbo helped you get a good grade at history that doesn't mean you are the smartest one in the house."

"You didn't get a good grade," Kíli pointed out.

"That's because I didn't have Bilbo to help me. But you will see, next time it's my turn and you will see who is really smart around here." Kíli just shook his head and they both started laughing.

:::

Later in the day Bilbo was having difficulty concentrating on anything. He spent twice as much time doing his homework because he kept thinking about Thorin. Frodo was right, he was daydreaming about Thorin. To be precise, he was dreaming about kissing Thorin. It was so difficult to focus on anything else when he craved for Thorin's touch. He will deny it, but he rather enjoyed Thorin's hands on him even if they were on some inappropriate places. And there was Saturday and their dance, and their kiss.

_Well, almost kiss. We didn't kiss and I would never kiss him. Nope, never. Denial! I'm arguing with myself, great. I just reached a new level of crazy. You would totally go for it. No! I wouldn't. Yes you would. Stop telling me what I would do. I had the chance and I didn't kiss him. More like: I had a chance and I didn't take it. Don't be such a smart-ass. I am you. We are both very smart. True. And we both like Thorin. True… No! That's not true. Denial. Arghhh, just stop talking._

Bilbo put down the book he was trying to read. It was pointless anyway. The only thing that would make him feel better was Thorin. But sadly, Bilbo was too proud to go talk to Thorin, even like a friend. He had only one choice left. He needed to get Thorin out of his head as soon as possible. He got up and headed downstairs because he needed to clear his head and a short walk should do the trick.

He needed to use the bathroom first, but he was too lazy to go back upstairs. He wasn't planning on doing anything until Nola gave him a wonderful idea.

He entered the bathroom as Nola exited, holding an empty laundry basket. "Don't touch the washing machine. It's already prepared and I just need to get another shirt from Thorin before I will turn it on."

"Another shirt?" questioned Bilbo.

"Yes today I'm washing his favorite white shirts and I forgot one. They need to be washed with delicacy otherwise a get a speech from him."

Bilbo nodded. "I won't do anything." He closed the door and for some strange reason he found himself staring at the washing machine. He felt an urgent need to do something really stupid and it was so hard to resist. Thorin got him suspended from his favorite place in the school so he had to pay him back somehow. He quickly checked if Nola was around before he pulled one of his red socks off and threw it in the washing machine. He was deciding to throw the other one in, but that would make it too obvious. He closed the washing machine the last second before Nola walked in.

"Everything alright?" she asked him.

"Yap," smiled Bilbo before he fled the bathroom, his walk to clear his mind completely forgotten. Revenge is a dish best served cold, or better said: revenge is best served in a form of colored laundry. He ran up to his room and buried himself in the books. He would need to wait at least two hours before the results would be seen.

Two and a half hours later Nola went to check the laundry. By now it should be washed and dried so the only thing that she would need to do was fold it and take it up to Thorin.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she pulled the clothes out. Thorin's white shirts, pants and underwear were colored in light-red. No, this couldn't be happening, she thought. She checked everything before she put it in and she was sure that she would have notice a red sock that was now between the clothes. She folded everything neatly, put it in a basket, swallowed hard and went to Thorin's room.

"Thorin," she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I need to tell you something."

Thorin's eyes widened when he saw his favorite shirts colored in light red. "What happened," he cried.

"I put your clothes into a washing machine like always and I swear that I checked everything, but I missed this sock." Nola showed the sock to Thorin and he immediately knew who was behind all of this. "I'm so sorry Thorin. I really am. I know this are you favorite shirts and I will-"

"You don't need to apologize," interrupted Thorin and took the basket from her. "Accidents happen." He looked at his clothes and he could feel anger building up in him. "Besides, it's just clothes. Nothing that can't be replaced." Nola apologized again and left the room. Thorin stared at the sock for a moment before he decided that he wanted to speak with a certain someone who was very fond of wearing red socks.

He entered Bilbo's bedroom without knocking. "Hey, don't you know how to…" he trailed off when Thorin threw him the sock.

"I believe this is yours." It took Bilbo almost a minute before he collected himself after the initial shock. He didn't expect that Thorin would be so calm about it. Bilbo shook his head and stared at Thorin. "So you are saying this is not yours?"

"It's mine," confirmed Bilbo.

"Nice," said Thorin nonchalantly. "Thank you."

He was about to leave but Bilbo stopped him. "That's it? You have nothing else to say to me?"

Thorin eyed him for a second. "It must have been an accident," he said as calmly as he could. "That's the only reason why you are wearing only one sock isn't it?" Bilbo's eyes widened. He completely forgot about that detail. "You won't say anything?" Bilbo remained silent and Thorin dropped his calm mask. "Since you enjoyed so much ruining my clothes let me tell you this: this means war, no rules, just you and me."

"This is all your fault!" accused Bilbo.

Thorin stepped closer and Bilbo took a cautionary step back. "Let me remind you that it was you who started this."

Bilbo groaned. "You and your build up frustration. Can't you find someone else to torture?"

"I chose you, darling." Thorin smirked and headed for the doors. "I would be worried if I were you," warned Thorin before he left.

Bilbo had to admit that he was a little worried about Thorin's words, but if it is a war that Thorin wants it's a war he will get.

:::

The next morning Bilbo woke up a little later than he normally would. He got dressed as quickly as possible and hurried downstairs to the kitchen where he was planning to have breakfast with Fíli and Kíli. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Thorin sitting with them.

"Morning," greeted Thorin and Bilbo shivered at the smile Thorin sent him. He didn't say anything he just sat down and started eating his breakfast. He didn't dare to look up from his plate because he knew that Thorin was watching his every move. Fíli and Kíli found their behaviour strange, but they didn't say anything, it was more fun to watch them anyway. After a couple of minutes Thorin took a glass and filled it. "Juice," he offered to Bilbo, who finally looked up.

Bilbo nodded and accepted the glass. He was about to take a sip, but stopped at the last second. "No, thank you," he said, stood up and emptied his glass in the sink. Fíli and Kíli were looking at him like he lost his mind. "I'm not stupid you know." He opened the fridge and poured some juice in his glass. Thorin was watching his every move with a small smile on his lips. Bilbo took a sip, but the very next second spit everything out over himself. The boys started laughing. "What's wrong with this juice?"

"I would say that someone made a mistake and added salt instead of sugar," explained Thorin while he watched Bilbo try to clean his shirt. "It tastes a little different," continued to tease Thorin. Just to prove Bilbo that he won this round he poured some juice for himself from the same jug that he previously filled Bilbo's glass. "This, on the other hand, is perfect." Fíli and Kíli couldn't stop laughing. "Let's go," ordered Thorin and left the kitchen with a smile on his lips.

"What happened?" asked Nola when she came into the kitchen a couple of minutes after the boys left.

"I accidentally spilled the juice all over me," explained Bilbo.

"Don't worry about it. Go change quickly, or you'll be late for school. I'll clean this up."

Bilbo nodded and hurried upstairs to change. He had to admit that Thorin played him rather nicely. This was a war and that bastard seemed to be enjoying the game a little too much. Thorin was winning, but not for long because Bilbo had a few good ideas how to annoy him.

:::

It was in the middle of the night when Bilbo woke up with a mission. He knew he had to be quiet when he entered Thorin's bedroom. It was dark so he didn't see much, but you didn't have to be a genius to find Thorin's phone on his desk. He couldn't stop grinning while he changed a few things on Thorin's phone. That bastard will be so embarrassed when he'll notice the changes that were made on his phone. Bilbo put the phone back where he found it and quietly returned to his bedroom.

But he wasn't the only one who was up that night. Thorin woke up approximately an hour later and decided to visit Bilbo. He crept into Bilbo's bedroom with one goal in his mind. He wanted to sabotage Bilbo's alarm clock. This shouldn't be too hard since the only thing he needed to do was turn it off. But the problem was that Thorin wasn't able to walk so quietly and he almost woke Bilbo up when he accidentally hit the chair and cursed loudly. Luckily for him, Bilbo didn't wake up and he managed to turn the alarm off before he went back to sleep.

:::

Bilbo was extremely confused when he woke up the next morning. It was much brighter outside than it should be and strangely his alarm clock didn't wake him up. He rolled on his bed to check the time. "It's ten! No, no, no, no… This is not happening." Bilbo got out of the bed and got dressed as quickly as possible. He couldn't believe he overslept. He remembered turning on the alarm, but he didn't remember turning it off. Bilbo checked the alarm clock to see if it was working. Everything appeared to be in order. This only had one explanation: Thorin.

When he got to the school, the first thing he noticed was Thorin smiling at him. Bilbo hated that smile, because that smile meant that Thorin won, again. He ignored him and hurried inside.

"So Bilbo finally came to school. Can we go back inside now?" asked Dwalin.

"Did you see the look on his face?" smiled Thorin. "Totally worth all the trouble."

"Congratulations," said Dwalin, not really meaning it. "You have successfully become an idiot." Thorin sent him a look and Dwalin just shook his head before he continued. "Thorin, you woke up in the middle of the night so that you could turn his alarm off. Seriously, how old are you?"

Thorin rolled his eyes. "It's not important what I did, the only thing important here is the result. And the look on his face is the best result possible."

Dwalin wanted to say something, but stopped when he heard a strange ringtone. "Do you hear this?" Dwalin laughed. "What kind of loser has this for his ringtone?" The both looked around to find _that_ looser, but there was nobody there. "Thorin," started Dwalin carefully, "This is your phone ringing isn't it?" He was barely containing his laughter.

"No, this is not my… phone," finished Thorin when he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "What? How? This… Oh, I'm going to kill him!"

Dwalin couldn't stop laughing. "And your phone is password protected. He definitely won this round."

"He didn't win," hissed Thorin and quickly changed his ringtone back to normal. "This is just the beginning. He didn't win."

"Just accept it. He beat you fair and square." Dwalin continued to laugh. "I'm your best friend and I don't know your password. He is living with you for a few short weeks and he was able to figure it out. Brilliant, simply brilliant."

"Oh, shut up," said Thorin before he headed back inside, Dwalin followed close behind.

:::

Bilbo forgot what happened in the morning the minute he saw Fíli, Kíli and Bofur waiting for him after school.

"How are you?" asked Kíli.

"I'm okay. Why?"

"Because you didn't come down for breakfast this morning. We waited for you but when you didn't show up we started eating," explained Kíli.

"I didn't come down because someone, read Thorin, turned off my alarm. I was late for school!"

"How horrible," laughed Fíli.

"Why can't you just ignore him?" asked Bofur, irritated.

"Why would he do that?" asked Kíli. "He likes Thorin."

Bilbo blushed. "N-no I don't like him," he corrected. "And I never will. He annoys me too much."

"I agree, stay away from him," said Bofur.

"Hey, that's my brother you are talking about." Kíli pointed out. "What did he do to you that you hate him so much?"

"Nothing, but he is mean to-"

"Leave him out of this," interrupted Fíli.

"Can you please stop," requested Bilbo. "I will deal with Thorin, don't worry over him Bofur, you are a good friend."

Fíli and Kíli couldn't believe their eyes when Bilbo squeezed Bofur's hand reassuringly. This was just wrong. "You like Thorin, don't you?" asked Kíli so that Bilbo would release Bofur's hand.

"He doesn't like him," answered Bofur instead of him.

"Excuse me, they asked me," cut Bilbo. He turned to Kíli. "For a millionth time, I don't like Thorin."

"So then why were you lying on top of him?" asked Kíli. He knew that Bofur won't be able to let this go.

"Why were you lying on top of him?!" Bofur asked with disbelief.

"He practically pulled me onto him," explained Bilbo.

"I thought you were feeling dizzy," commented Fíli. Bilbo suddenly lost his ability to speak.

"What are you and Thorin doing when you are together?" asked Bofur.

"Nothing," answered Bilbo. "We don't do anything together."

"Except dance, lay on each other and play stupid games," summarized Fíli.

"I thought you learned your lessons with Thorin," commented Bofur who was visibly upset.

"I'm doing his best to avoid him," tried to explain Bilbo but Bofur just shook his head. He knew that Bilbo had a crush on Thorin but he was still hoping that his friend wouldn't spend so much time with him.

:::

They came home very quickly and Bilbo was a little surprised that Thorin wasn't already there. He had some things to do for school since he missed the first few classes, but he finished quickly and then helped Fíli with his history homework. He enjoyed spending time with twins because they were always nice to him and they both made him laugh.

"Dinner's ready," called Kíli. "Warning: dad's home."

Bilbo knew what that meant. It meant a very awkward dinner with the whole family. He was right, of course. The tension in the room between Thorin and Thráin was so thick one could almost cut it with a knife. They ate in silence, up to the moment when Nola brought something to Bilbo. "This was just delivered for you," she whispered. Bilbo thanked her and accepted the box that was wrapped in a little too much duct tape.

"What did you get?" asked Kíli and leaned over to take a better look.

Bilbo shrugged. "I have no idea. I didn't order anything." He gently shook the box. He didn't hear anything and the box was surprisingly light.

"Aren't you going to open it?" asked Thorin.

Bilbo looked at him and noticed that everyone was looking at him, even Thráin. "Hmm, yes I will." Bilbo tried to open the box but he was having some trouble. "Help me," he said to Kíli. Together they pulled the cardboard box open, only to have its content fly all over the dinner table. Thorin couldn't help but to burst out laughing, while everyone else remained quiet, unsure how to react.

"Thorin, a word," gritted Thráin, through his teeth and stood up. Thorin stopped laughing and followed his father out of the dining room.

Fíli and Kíli bowed their heads low so that they wouldn't start laughing, while Bilbo and Valla stared at each other.

"Condoms," said Valla and picked one up from her soup. Fíli and Kíli couldn't contain their laughter anymore and started laughing.

"Best timing, ever," laughed Kíli. His mother shot him a look but he didn't stop laughing.

"I'm so sorry," apologized Bilbo. "I didn't know-"

"Don't worry dear," interrupted Valla. "Let's forget that this ever happened. I think we should call Nola and tell her to bring the rest of the food."

Fíli picked a few wrappers from the salad and another one from his plate. "Such a waste," he sighed and his mother sent him a look. "Of the food, I mean."

Kíli, on the other hand, collected as much as he could (but not from the food). "This should do for a while, since I don't know where Thorin hides them anymore."

"Kíli!" exclaimed Valla.

"What? I don't want to be a parent at fifteen," defended Kíli. His mother visibly calmed down. Kíli's answer actually made a lot of sense to her and it was still easier to accept the fact that her fifteen-year-old son was sexually active than the fact that she will be a grandmother.

Bilbo wanted to do nothing else but to run to his bedroom and hide in there for the rest of his life. He was so embarrassed he wasn't sure he would be able to look anyone in the eyes again. At least the boys seemed to have a lot of fun.

They helped to clean the table and Nola brought them something else to eat. They ate alone because Thráin and Thorin didn't return.

In fact, he didn't see either of them for two days and Bilbo started to worry that something was wrong. Thorin didn't come to school and he wasn't at home, and the worst thing was that no one knew where he was.

Two days later Thorin finally came back. It was already dark outside and Bilbo and the twins were in the living room, watching TV, when they heard the garage door opening. Bilbo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he heard familiar footsteps go up the stairs. He and the boys went to check if this was really Thorin that came back.

And it really was, more or less. Bilbo gasped when he saw him. His face was covered in blood, his clothes were ruined and he generally looked like he was in the fight. He had a nasty cut on his forehead and some bruises, but he was still in one piece.

"What happened," cried Bilbo in worry when he saw him. Thorin ignored him and hurried upstairs to the bathroom. Bilbo wanted to follow him, but the boys pulled him back.

"Don't go," said Fíli. "He is not in the mood for a company, trust me. It's better to leave him alone at this point."

"What happened to him? He is covered in blood."

"He was probably in the fight," explained Fíli. "Now let's get back to the living room."

"No!" protested Bilbo and pulled from Fíli's grasp on him.

"Bilbo don't! He is very hostile when he is in pain." Bilbo ignored Fíli's warning and ran after Thorin. He needed to make sure he was alright.

He knocked on the door and entered the room. "Get out!" roared Thorin and Bilbo took a step backwards, but didn't leave. "Get. Out." Repeated Thorin. Bilbo took in the sight. Thorin was covered in blood, he managed to pull the medical kit out, he washed his hands, but he was shaking. Bilbo knew this was the pain talking so he took a step closer to Thorin to get a better look at the cut on his forehead.

"I need to clean this up, otherwise it won't heal properly and it will leave a scar," he said as calmly as he could. Thorin didn't say anything he just stared in Bilbo's eyes. Bilbo quickly scanned Thorin with his eyes and discovered there was some blood leaking through his shirt. "May I?" he asked and slowly reached for Thorin's shirt. Thorin allowed him to lift his shirt and pull it off completely. Bilbo lost himself on Thorin's muscular chest for a moment, but he quickly remembered the reason why Thorin wasn't wearing his shirt anymore. There was a cut on his torso, it wasn't deep, but Bilbo still needed to clean it.

He dipped a towel in warm water and gently cleaned the blood off Thorin. He heard him hiss several times, especially when he went over one of his bruises, but Thorin didn't stop him. "This will hurt," said Bilbo and cleaned the cut with some alcohol. Thorin cursed loudly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just do it quickly," said Thorin and closed his eyes for a moment.

Bilbo worked as fast as he could and quickly cleaned the wound and put a bandage over it. Thorin was taller than him so he had trouble cleaning the cut on Thorin's forehead. "This isn't working," complained Bilbo. He looked around the bathroom to see what he could use. "Sit here," he ordered and pushed Thorin back so that he was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Bilbo stepped between his legs and was now given better access to the cut on Thorin's forehead.

Thorin hissed in pain and Bilbo apologized several times, but Thorin still couldn't relax. He needed to find something to hold on to. With Bilbo standing so close to him, his hand quickly found their way on Bilbo's hips and pulled him closer. Bilbo didn't mind because he knew that Thorin was in pain, but Thorin could not stay relaxed for long, and every time Bilbo applied some pressure on the cut Thorin tighten his grip on Bilbo, to the point when the younger boy stopped him.

"It hurts, Thorin." Thorin released Bilbo as soon as he spoke those words. His hands were now between him and Bilbo's belly. Thorin knew that Bilbo had a small belly, he still remembered how it felt under his palm, but now he didn't dare to reach for it. Bilbo, on the other hand, noticed Thorin looking at his belly and decided to help him. He took Thorin's hands and pressed them on his belly.

For the next few minutes Thorin was so focused on Bilbo's belly that he completely forgot about the pain. His hands wandered all over the belly like they were trying to remember every curve of it.

"Here, almost like new," announced Bilbo and offered a smile to Thorin who was now finally able to tear his eyes from Bilbo's abdomen. "You should watch it for the next couple of days so that it doesn't become infected, but other than that you should be fine."

"Thank you," said Thorin and stood up. He reached for his ruined shirt and started putting the medical kit back together.

"You don't need to do that," said Bilbo. "You should get some sleep. I'll clean this up."

Thorin nodded and headed for the door but stopped in the last second. He turned toward Bilbo, closed the distance between them and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Thank you," was the last thing he said before he fled the room.

Bilbo stood there for a moment, processing what just happened. Slowly he felt his cheeks warm up and he knew he was blushing. He was screaming inside with excitement. Thorin kissed him. Thorin actually kissed him. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of Thorin's warm, moist and soft lips on his. He wanted more because it just wasn't fair that Thorin got to steal a kiss from him. He wanted to steal one too. Not just one, but a million kisses from Thorin.

He smiled at the thought of Thorin kissing him and he couldn't stop thinking about Thorin while he cleaned everything. He would give anything if he could feel Thorin's lips on his again.

**- TBC -**

* * *

** Author's notes: **

All mistakes are mine.

It happened, but you can guess what will happen in the next one. I'm still not very happy about this chapter, but I'm out of ideas. I just needed something to create the atmosphere for the next one. I know you probably have a lot of questions what happened to Thorin and I promise that you will understand everything in the next few chapters.

I want to thank everyone for the amazing response. All your comments, messages and questions on Tumblr. Seriously, they are my drug :D

Let me know what you think and I'll see you soon :-)


	14. Chapter 14

The Miracle of Love

Chapter 14

* * *

**"When I wake up in the mornin' light I pull on my jeans and I feel all right…"**

For Bilbo, the night that followed was one of the longest ones in his life. He couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't sleep. He felt like that kiss melted his brain. After thinking about it for a few hours Bilbo came to a conclusion that it wasn't a mind blowing kiss. They kissed before they had sex and that time tongue was involved. Still, Bilbo couldn't understand why a simple kiss, nothing special really, meant so much to him. It was driving him crazy. He remembered Thorin's hands on his belly. Thorin's strong and muscular hands were so gentle, so caring that Bilbo forgot for a moment about everything that happened between them. For a moment he believed that Thorin cared for the baby and that he could come to love it one day. And then that kiss, that simple kiss turned his world upside down.

The big question was _why Thorin kissed him_? He wanted to know why Thorin did what he did so he was standing at his bedroom door a few times that night, but he didn't dare to knock. It would be awkward for both of them. But he really wanted to know and he wanted another kiss, although he would never admit that to anyone. No, everyone else had to believe that he hated Thorin, because he did hate him, but he didn't. It was all very confusing.

He kept thinking about what happened until he fell asleep almost at dawn. He got almost three hours of sleep before the alarm woke him up, and even though he was tired and sleepy he jumped from the bed because a new day meant that he would get to see Thorin again. He would even suffer one of Thorin's stupid games, if only he could spend some time with him. But sadly when he came down to the kitchen Thorin was nowhere in sight.

"Morning, Bilbo." Kíli offered one of those smiles that indicated that he knew something others didn't and Bilbo had a very good idea what that could be.

"Morning…"

"So how did you sleep?" casually asked Kíli while he was eating his pancakes.

"I didn't-"

"I know that," smirked Kíli.

"I just couldn't," tried to explain Bilbo. "I kept tossing around and I couldn't find a comfortable positing."

Kíli nodded. "No kidding. So you weren't comfortable enough?" Before Bilbo could answer Kíli spoke again. "Thorin's bed is not comfortable enough for you?"

This time it was Fíli who spit all the juice out. "What?!" He just couldn't believe what he heard. "You slept with Thorin?"

"No! What? No…" Spluttered Bilbo. "What gave you this idea?"

"Don't try to deny it. I saw you returning back to your bedroom in the middle of the night and it was clear you were coming from Thorin's room," explained Kíli.

"You got this all wrong," defended Bilbo. "I was never in Thorin's room last night. You can ask Thorin."

"Ask me what?" Thorin's question startled everyone because no one heard him walk in.

"Who were you fighting with?" asked Kíli who forgot for a moment about the conversation they were having. Thorin still looked… Well he looked like someone beat the crap out of him.

Thorin shook his head. "Not important." He turned to Bilbo. "What did you want to ask me?" His question wasn't sharp and it sounded like he genuinely wanted to know.

Bilbo just stared at him for a moment. "Nothing," he answered quickly. "I forgot about what we were talking about," he lied before focusing back on the food.

Thorin stared at him for another minute, waiting if Bilbo would change his mind and tell him, but no such thing happened. "Are you finished? We should go." The twins nodded, picked up their bags before they all headed to the garage. "Are you coming with us?" Thorin asked Bilbo before he left the kitchen. Bilbo just stared at him and didn't say a word. "Bilbo. Car. School. Coming?" Thorin asked like he was talking to an idiot.

"Hmm… Yes! I'm going." He stood up and made a few steps.

"Bag," reminded him Thorin and Bilbo just looked at him, confused. "Your bag," clarified Thorin, but when Bilbo just stared at him without moving Thorin shook his head and picked up his school bag up.

"Yes! My bag. I completely forgot." He reached for the bag Thorin was now carrying.

"Leave it."

"No, I can carry it," protested Bilbo.

"I said: leave it," snapped Thorin, more sharply that he would want to and Bilbo immediately took a step back. "I'm sorry," sighed Thorin. "Just let me, we are already late." Bilbo nodded and followed Thorin to the car.

:::

The day at school was uneventful. Bilbo would say it was boring. Not because nothing happened, but because he didn't see Thorin all day. He had a few classes with Bofur but that was it. Thorin was occupying his mind through the entire day and it started to annoy him. After school, when he thought things would get better because he had a lot of homework that would occupy his mind, Kíli wanted to walk with him back to the house. And by walk, he meant interrogate.

"We were interrupted this morning," started Kíli.

"I don't know what you are talking about," lied Bilbo.

"Just like you couldn't remember what you wanted to ask Thorin," teased Kíli and Bilbo sent him a look. When Kíli wanted he could be really annoying. After a moment Kíli calmed down and continued with a more serious tone. "What were you doing then in the middle of the night?"

Bilbo continued to walk in silence for another few minutes and Kíli followed him without saying a word. "I wanted to talk with him," he admitted.

"Why?" inquired Kíli, who wanted to get more information out of him.

"No reason."

"I don't believe you! No one wakes up in the middle of the night to have a conversation about nothing." Kíli eyes Bilbo for a second before he realized something. "Something happened between you two! Something happened while you were in the bathroom."

"No…" lied Bilbo, but failed miserably at his lie. "Nothing happened."

"Something happened," stated Kíli firmly. "What happened? Tell me, please."

"I already told you. Nothing happened. I cleaned his cuts and that's it."

"You are lying," accused Kíli. "Why is it always so hard to get something out of you? I always had to beg-"

"Thorin kissed me."

That for sure made Kíli stop talking. At first he looked surprised but after a few moments he smiled widely. "He kissed you? Did he really kiss you?" he asked excitedly.

"Well, yeah," confirmed Bilbo, unsure why Kíli was so happy about this.

"I'm so happy for you," said Kíli and pulled Bilbo into an embrace. "Welcome to the family." Bilbo just stared at him, unsure what to say. It was just a kiss they didn't start dating.

"We are not together. You do know that, don't you?"

Kíli just smiled. "Let me tell you how many times my big brother kissed someone and didn't have sex with-"

"We did have sex," interrupted Bilbo. It looked like Kíli liked to forget things and create his own theories about things.

"You didn't let me finish," pointed out Kíli. "Do you know how many times my big brother, Thorin, not Fíli," clarified Kíli just so that Bilbo could roll his eyes, "kissed someone and didn't have sex with that person afterward." Bilbo decided to play this game and shook his head so that Kíli would finally tell him. "Up until today, or better said last night there was much research done on my brother's sex life. You see, Thorin's mind works differently-"

"Kíli!" Bilbo had enough of Kíli teasing him. He just wanted the answer not a presentation of Thorin's sex life.

"Fine," sighed Kíli. "But you are ruining all the fun. I had prepared a speech few years ago, but up until know I wasn't able to tell it to anyone." Kíli hoped that Bilbo will allow him to finish the speech but no such thing happened. "The scientists-"

"Kíli!"

"Fine. Once in a lifetime opportunity. You just killed my dreams," Kíli pouted but Bilbo didn't fall for the trick. "As far as I know, only you."

"Only me what?" Bilbo was confused. Kíli spent so much time talking he completely lost focus on the important information.

"You are the one person Thorin kissed and did not sleep with afterwards." Kíli spoke very slowly like he was talking to an idiot. And it did look like that, because Bilbo stared at him with his mouth open.

After a minute Bilbo got his thoughts back. "Nothing special," he said plainly.

Kíli just shook his head and followed him back home. Bilbo Baggins had no idea what he started. It was like a game of Jumanji, once you start you have to finish the game.

:::

The day went by quickly for Bilbo. He did some school work, read a few pages of the book, nothing special happened until Kíli invited him to see a movie with them. For a change he was excited to go, but when he was getting ready he encountered a small problem. Everyone, meaning Kíli, Fíli and Ori were already waiting for him and when he didn't show up Kíli decided to check on him.

There was a knock. "Bilbo," Kíli called, "Are you ready?" No answer. Kíli knocked again and after a few minutes he heard Bilbo cry. "Is everything alright?" Kíli asked.

"No!" cried Bilbo. At his words Kíli barged into his room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, panic could be sensed in his voice.

"I can't go with you," sighed Bilbo.

"Why not?"

Bilbo turned around and gestured to his pants. To be more precise, to the button of his pants. "It won't close," complained Bilbo and once again tried to close the button on his pants.

"Have you tried squeezing your stomach in?"

Bilbo sent him a look. "I'm not stupid. That was the first thing I tried and it didn't help. I just ate too much for lunch," he mumbled and lifted his shirt to look down at his swollen belly.

Kíli let out a laugh. "You and Thorin had a really big lunch, but it was a few months ago." Bilbo narrowed his eyes. "Don't look at me like that. You have a nice round belly like anyone who is pregnant has."

"Not helping," hissed Bilbo.

"I don't understand why you complain so much. You gained a few pounds. I don't see a problem with that. You are glowing." Kíli took a step closer and reached for Bilbo's belly, but Bilbo quickly put his shirt back down and took a step back. Kíli sighed. "How come you were able to wear pants today to school and now you can't put them back on?"

"Not the same pants," explained Bilbo. "The ones I wore today Nola took away from me because she was 'doing the laundry'." Bilbo once again tried to close the button. "I don't understand why this is happening to me. Last week I was able to wear them. I admit, they were a little tight, but I was still able to wear them."

"Just forget about these pants," said Kíli and opened Bilbo's closet. "Wow…" was the only thing he said after being quiet for a minute. "I really thought you had more clothes." He pulled something out of the pile of clothes and threw it at Bilbo. "Here, try these."

"I'm not going out in sweatpants!" Bilbo was deadly serious. "Not happening."

"You don't have much of a choice," reasoned Kíli. "Don't be such a child and put them on."

"I'm not a child-" Bilbo stopped because Kíli sent him a look. The truth was that he was acting like a child. He refused to wear pants, and he had to admit that it was rather childish of him. But he never liked going out in sweatpants, especially not to cinema where others from school might see him. This just wasn't his thing. "Fine. You win." Kíli grinned. "Get out!" ordered Bilbo when Kíli didn't move. "I'm not changing while you are here."

"Can I just…" Kíli once again reached toward Bilbo's belly.

"No," said Bilbo and slapped his hand.

"Why not?" whined Kíli.

"You said I was fat." Kíli wanted to protest. "If you don't leave I won't change and then we will be late to the movie."

A few minutes later Bilbo left his room to go downstairs, when he met Thorin who was all dressed to go out. "Nice pants," teased Thorin.

"Thanks," muttered Bilbo, not very happy about Thorin teasing him. He knew others will do the same. "Are you going with us?" Bilbo asked full of hope. He didn't get the answer to his question because he saw Ori and Dwalin waiting downstairs.

"Thorin," called Dwalin. "Ready to have some fun?"

"I've been waiting months for this," said Thorin. Bilbo immediately knew what they were talking about and he wanted to throw up. "I think I deserve to have some fun tonight." Dwalin smiled while Bilbo suddenly changed his mind. He didn't want to go out anymore.

Before Dwalin and Thorin could leave, Ori pulled his boyfriend back to him. "Don't do anything stupid and have fun," he smiled before he placed a kiss on Dwalin's lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll bring him back in one piece," said Thorin before he dragged his best friend away from the group.

"We should go too," said Fíli after Dwalin and Thorin left.

"I don't want to go anymore," said Bilbo and turned around to go back to his room.

"No you don't." Kíli reached for Bilbo's hand and pulled him back. "You are going with us. No excuses."

"I don't want to go," complained Bilbo.

"Thorin will have his fun and we will have our fun. Everyone wins. You can't always back out just because Thorin does something." Bilbo wanted to protest. "You are going with us," repeated Kíli, more firmly.

Once they were in the car Bilbo finally gathered enough courage to talk to Ori. "Do they go out often together?"

"You mean Thorin and Dwalin?" Bilbo nodded. "Not so much. They used to though. There was a time when they went out together four times a week. I hated that because I never got the time to spend it with Dwalin."

"So what do they do when they go out?"

"I don't know exactly," admitted Ori. "All I know that Dwalin is Thorin's wingman. To tell the truth we don't talk about this much because Dwalin and I are in a committed relationship so he is not allowed to even look at the others."

Bilbo swallowed before he nodded. He didn't like the idea of Thorin being with someone else. He knew that Thorin wasn't hiss and that they weren't dating or anything, but still the thought of Thorin kissing someone else made his stomach turn. He tried to forget about that and enjoy the film and some company, but it was really hard to focus on anything when Thorin was probably sucking the life out of someone.

:::

The next morning Bilbo didn't see Thorin when he woke up, he didn't see him the whole day. But he didn't care. At least he pretended that he didn't care. Deep down he was hoping that Thorin would catch something after whoring around so much. He spent the lunch break with Ori and Dwalin, unfortunately. He didn't mind people being in love and showing affection to one another but watching Ori and Dwalin kiss during lunch was disgusting. So much love and kindness, and they were so sweet together that if he would stay with them for another minute he would need and insulin shot. He was smart enough to find some stupid excuse and leave them alone.

After school he decided to go home. He wanted to spend some time with Frodo, but also his mother had some repairs to do on his pants otherwise he wouldn't be able to wear them anymore.

"Bilbo, come here," called Belladonna from the kitchen. "Look, this is what I managed to do." She showed him his pants that now had an elastic waist. "This is just a temporarily solution. You need new pants. There are very nice pants-" _Just don't say on maternity department _"On maternity department." _And there you go. _"I know you don't want to buy pants there, but nothing else will fit you. That belly won't stop growing anytime soon. The best thing to do now is to buy some new clothes for you."

"I don't want to feel like a big pregnant woman," complained Bilbo.

"Well sweetheart, you are already pregnant and soon you will be big. You need new clothes because soon you won't feel comfortable wearing what you wear now. The clothes there are made for those who are pregnant. It's a small shop and I know the shopkeeper so she will give you a nice discount."

"She sells only old stuff. I won't find anything there," said Bilbo after he put his pants back on. His mother was right, the elastic was much more comfortable to wear.

"Well the clothes aren't new, but I'm sure you will find something. Trust me sweetheart, you need it."

Bilbo knew his mother was right and even if he didn't want to do it, he agreed to go buy something. Belladonna gave him some money and Bilbo went 'shopping'. The good thing was that he didn't have to go alone, because Frodo offered to go with him as a moral support. But Bilbo knew better, he knew that only reason Frodo decided to go with him was so that he could laugh. Still, Bilbo didn't want to go alone so Frodo was more than welcome company.

When then entered the shop and Bilbo told the shopkeeper what they came to buy, the old lady sent him a judgmental look. She obviously didn't approve of sex before marriage and Bilbo's pregnancy meant exactly that. Still, the old woman kept quiet and didn't say anything, but she didn't really have to because the way she looked at Bilbo was showing enough what she thought.

"My big brother is buying bigger clothes because he is pregnant. I never thought I'd see that day," commented Frodo as he was waiting for Bilbo to change. "I always thought you were the responsible one."

Bilbo ignored Frodo's comment. "What do you think?"

Frodo looked and him. "I don't like it. You look horrible in this. The first pants you tried, that was something I could live with. Everything else looks horrible." Bilbo sighed before he went back to change. "Can I use your phone?" Frodo asked.

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored and I know Kíli downloaded a lot of cool games to your phone."

"Fine," agreed Bilbo. "I'll just try another pair and if it doesn't look good we'll go home. I had enough for one day."

It wasn't much of a surprise that everything else that Bilbo tried didn't look good on him. So in the end he was happy to buy at least one pair of pants. He paid for them and then decided to return back home.

"Could I get my phone back, please?" asked Bilbo as they exited the shop and Frodo was still playing with his phone. Frodo didn't want to, but he returned Bilbo his phone. "Thank you," smiled Bilbo, but his smile quickly vanished. In front of the shop was parked Thorin's car with Thorin leaning on it. "What are you doing here?" Bilbo hissed.

"I got your text," explained Thorin and waved with his phone.

"What text?" Bilbo immediately knew what happened. "You!"he said and pointed at Frodo, "Why did you call him," he hissed. "I will never again allow you to touch my phone."

Frodo rolled his eyes. "Why are you making such a big deal out of this? I texted him, he came. Now stop pretending you are not happy he is here."

"I'm not," said Bilbo sternly.

"Like a damsel in distress. She calls for her prince and he comes. So romantic," teased Frodo.

"Just stay quiet," ordered Bilbo.

Frodo rolled his eyes before he turned to Thorin and smiled. "Hello. How are you?"

"I'm fine," answered Thorin. "You?"

"Never better. Is there any chance you can drive me home?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Just ignore him," Frodo said and looked at his brother. "He is not in a very good mood."

"Should I be worried?" laughed Thorin.

"No, just don't listen to him."

Thorin smiled and watched Frodo get in the car. "You are not coming with us?" he asked just to tease Bilbo. Bilbo narrowed his eyes before he stomped to the car. Thorin opened the door for him and Bilbo had to bite his tongue to not say anything. "Your majesty," continued to tease Thorin and closed the door once Bilbo took a seat.

Bilbo kept quiet for the whole ride back to his parents' house, while Thorin and his brother had a lovely conversation. Once they arrived there Frodo and Thorin continued to talk until Bilbo lost it and ordered Frodo to get out.

"So," started Thorin while driving back to the mansion, "What did you buy?"

"Leave me alone," snapped Bilbo. He felt so angry and Thorin just gave him the perfect opportunity to release his anger.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to offend you."

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Bilbo asked, irritated.

Thorin didn't answer his question. He decided it was better if he stayed quiet. The last thing he wanted right now was to make Bilbo angry, especially after the progress they made. They drove in complete silence the rest of the way. Bilbo stared out of the window and Thorin pretended he didn't look at him every two minutes.

Once the car stopped Bilbo got out as fast as he could. "You just couldn't leave me alone?!" Bilbo snapped. "Nooo… You had to rub it in my face. Let's show loser Bilbo how awesome I am and… and… You know what?!" yelled Bilbo. "I don't care what you do! You can sleep with whoever you want, but leave me out of this!" Bilbo let out a sob. "I have feelings too, you know," he cried and ran upstairs before Thorin could say anything.

**"And I need to have you near me, I need to feel you close to me…"**

* * *

**Author's notes: **

All mistakes are mine.

Yeah, that was a little confusing, but Bilbo is very confused because he doesn't know what he wants. He knows what he wants, but he tries to deny it. The next chapter will be more interesting to read, I promise. Anyway I'm going to sleep now. Tell me what you think and you'll get the next chapter sooner than you think :)


	15. Chapter 15

The Miracle of Love

Chapter 15

* * *

**"Love is a burning thing and it makes a fiery ring…"**

Thorin just stared at Bilbo's fleeing form. He didn't understand what just happened or what Bilbo said. This whole thing was confusing. He knew that it was Frodo who texted him because even though Bilbo and he were on relatively good terms now, Bilbo was still too proud and stubborn to ask him anything.

Still, Bilbo was crying when he ran upstairs. Normally Thorin would ignore him, but now he just couldn't. He felt the urgent need to check on Bilbo and make sure he was okay. He took the bag that Bilbo left in the car and headed upstairs. He knew that if he would knock Bilbo most likely wouldn't say anything and if he would, he would tell him to leave.

Thorin took a deep breath to prepare himself for what was waiting for him and entered the room. Bilbo was lying on the bed, quietly sobbing into a pillow.

"You forgot your bag," said Thorin quietly, trying to break the ice. "You left it in the car." He didn't know why he said that. It was obvious Bilbo left the bag in the car. Thorin stood awkwardly in the center of the room, scratching the back of his head. He didn't know what to say, but he wanted to make Bilbo feel better. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Bilbo said into the pillow between sobs.

Thorin was lost, he really didn't know what to say. He never tried to comfort anyone. "Listen," he started after a minute, "I don't know if this means anything to you, but last night when I went out with Dwalin I didn't sleep with anyone."

This sentence apparently made wonders. Bilbo stopped crying and looked Thorin in the eyes. "You didn't?" He asked full of hope.

"No," confirmed Thorin, but let out the reason why he didn't.

Bilbo smiled and wiped the tears from his face. "I'm so happy." He immediately regretted his words. "I mean, I'm not happy because you didn't sleep with anyone because you can do whatever you like, I'm happy because it's such a wonderful day." Bilbo smiled wider and Thorin just shook his head. As far as he could tell Bilbo lost it completely. A few minutes ago he was yelling at him, now he was _happy _because he didn't sleep with anyone.

"Here is your bag," said Thorin and gave the bag to Bilbo.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Thorin stood awkwardly in the center of the room for another minute. Bilbo kept his eyes on him and he kept them on Bilbo. "Well… I-I should go back. To my room." He scratched his head again. "Yeah, to my room."

He was about to leave when Bilbo spoke. "Did you kiss anyone?"

Thorin turned around. "Excuse me?"

Bilbo lost his courage, but he still repeated the question. "Did you kiss anyone when you were out with Dwalin?"

Thorin looked at him with disbelief. "What kind of question is that?"

"A normal one."

"You can't just go around and ask people if they kissed."

"I'm not asking around," corrected Bilbo, "I'm asking you."

Thorin just shook his head. "Well it's none of your business what I do."

"But a minute ago it was perfectly fine for you to tell me you didn't sleep with anyone!" Exclaimed Bilbo, irritated.

"You were upset and I thought it was about that," explained Thorin. "You were yelling at me in the garage, remember? You were yelling at me because I was _'rubbing in your face that I slept with someone'_."

"I was yelling at you because you used my little brother to get to me!"

"Wow," said Thorin. "You really lost it." Bilbo was being unreasonable right now, but he looked so hot when he was angry. Too bad this anger couldn't be turned into something more pleasurable. "He called me and I came to pick you up. I never used him."

"Well I'm not a damsel in distress. I don't need you to come and save me!"

"What?" Questioned Thorin, but before he could say anything else Bilbo 'pushed' him out of the room. He didn't put up a fight, he merely walked out of the room with Bilbo guiding him where to go.

"I don't need you!" Bilbo yelled before he shut the door in Thorin's face.

"That went well," commented Thorin and returned to his room.

:::

Bilbo spent the next day avoiding Thorin as much as he could. After thinking about it he realized that he and Thorin had a really strange conversation, and once again Thorin was angry at him. Or at least he was angry at Thorin. He had no right to use his little brother like that. The more he thought about it the more he asked himself how exactly Thorin used Frodo. Frodo called him, he knew that, and Thorin came to get them. He knew he was right, Thorin was using Frodo, but his mind still had problems figuring out how.

At the end he decided to forget about this whole thing. He might have overreacted a little and for no reason, but he had the right to. Thorin kissed him and that meant something. At least it meant something to Bilbo.

In the afternoon someone knocked on the door. "Hello," smiled Valla. "Do you have an hour or two to go somewhere with me?" She asked. Bilbo had no idea what she had in mind, but he still agreed. After all, he didn't have anything better to do.

"Sure, I'll come."

"Excellent. I'll wait for you downstairs."

Bilbo came down a few minutes later only to find Fíli and Kíli waiting for him. "You are going too?" He asked and the boy nodded. "Where are we going?"

"Shopping!"

Bilbo didn't believe them at first but Valla joined them a minute later and confirmed what the boys said. They were indeed going shopping, but Bilbo had no idea where. It didn't take long before the car stopped in front of one of the most expensive shops there were in town. He should have guessed that they would buy their clothes here, with all the money they had. He could never afford to buy clothes here. They were too expensive.

"Boys," started Valla, "You know what you like." This was meant for Fíli and Kíli. "Bilbo, please wait for me here," she said before she disappeared.

"Just listen to her," advised him Fíli. "She knows how to dress."

"I'm not sure this is-"

Bilbo was interrupted by Kíli. "She has a closet full of clothes. That's what happens when you have unlimited access to dad's credit card."

"I really don't need-" tried Bilbo.

"Just trust her. She will find something you will like," said Kíli.

"Now if you excuse us, today we also have access to dad's credit card."

"And we are planning to enjoy this," finished Kíli before he and Fíli disappeared.

Bilbo didn't know what to do, he just stood there and waited for Valla to return.

"Okay, try this on," she said after she came back with her arms full of different clothes. "I'm not sure about the colors, but we will find something that suits you."

Bilbo wanted to protest.

"No excuses, young man," she smiled. "I want to do this because I want you to feel comfortable in what you wear. Please allow me to do this."

Bilbo didn't have the heart to say no to her even though he knew he will probably have a heart attack later when he will see how much everything costs. He spent two hours trying everything on that Valla brought him. She really had a good taste and she knew what he needed. Most of the clothes were made to be very comfortable during pregnancy, but they didn't look like that at all. Most of them did a very good job hiding the fact that the person wearing them was pregnant.

At the end Bilbo couldn't believe how many clothes Valla decided to buy for him, but he was even more shocked by the quantity of clothes that Fíli and Kíli bought. It looked like they were changing the entire wardrobe.

"Thank you," said Bilbo.

"You are welcome sweetheart," smiled Valla. "I'll meet you at the car."

"Think your room and multiply it by four," whispered Fíli in Bilbo's ear when they were leaving the shop.

"I don't understand."

"The size of her closet," clarified Fíli.

"Wow, that must be big."

"It is," confirmed Fíli. "Nice choice of clothes, by the way."

"Thanks. Your mother picked everything."

"They suit you."

"I know," smiled Bilbo. "I like them too."

:::

A few days later Bilbo finally found some time to spend it with Bofur who was avoiding him with no reason. He had to admit that his new friends took a lot of his time, but he still tried to at least spend a few minutes a day with him.

"So, how are you," asked Bilbo, trying to make small talk.

"I'm fine," Bofur answered plainly.

"Just fine?" Bilbo didn't get the answer from his friend. "Okay, what did I do?" Balfour remained quiet. "I obviously did something wrong that made you behave like this."

"Everything is fine," sighed Bofur.

"No! Everything is not _fine_." Bilbo pulled Bofur to a stop. "Is it because I ate lunch with Ori the other day? You know, he is your friend too, you could have joined us."

"It's not about Ori."

"Then what is this all about?" Insisted Bilbo.

"It's about Thorin, alright!"

"I don't even-" Bofur didn't let Bilbo finish.

"I know you kissed him," stated Bofur.

"I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me. I know what happened. Kíli couldn't be happier when he announced that you and Thorin are together. Congratulations," said Bofur bitterly.

"But I'm not with Thorin and I didn't kiss him."

"Don't lie to-" Bofur didn't finish his thought because Bilbo silenced him with a kiss. It was a simple kiss and Bilbo wanted to pull away immediately, but Bofur wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

"No," protested Bilbo and pushed him away. Bofur just stared at him in complete shock. He didn't know what just happened, but he knew it felt good. Bilbo put his hand over his mouth after a moment when he realized what he just did. What he did was wrong. He used his friend's weakness just to prove his point. "I'm sorry," whispered Bilbo before he ran away in tears.

"No, Bilbo, wait!" Called Bofur after him, but without any luck. Bilbo didn't stop he ran away as fast as he could.

He shouldn't have done what he did, it was wrong and now he felt really bad about it. Now he knew that Bofur definitely had a crush on him and he used him. He would never have wanted to be used like this. It was wrong and Bofur was his friend. A part of him was happy that he did it, at least now Bofur knew that there was absolutely nothing going on between him and Thorin. He could only hope that Bofur would put this whole thing behind them and never mention it again. Bilbo understood what it meant to like someone and never get the feelings returned, and he could never see Bofur more than his friend, or a best friend.

He ran back to the mansion crying. He didn't want anything else but go to his room and never come out again. Or at least until this whole ordeal settles down. He didn't even pay attention where he was running and as if this day couldn't get any worse he crashed into no one else that Thorin himself.

Thorin also wasn't paying attention where he was going because he was going through his wallet and the last thing he expected was for Bilbo to come running back home in tears.

"Watch it!" Yelled Thorin as they collided and the content of his wallet got scattered all over the floor.

Bilbo wiped his eyes in his sleeve. "I'm sorry," he half cried. "I didn't see you."

"No kidding," said Thorin plainly and started picking up the content of his wallet.

Bilbo got down and started to help him, after all this was all his fault. He picked up some money, two condoms (no surprise really, this was Thorin's wallet), and two pictures which Bilbo didn't recognize at first. But after he got a better look at them he couldn't believe his eyes. Thorin had the _missing _ultrasound pictures in his wallet and if Bilbo was sure of something was that Thorin always had his wallet with him, and that meant that he had the pictures with him all the time. "What…"

"None of your business," snapped Thorin and snatched the pictures from Bilbo's hand. Before Bilbo could even open his mouth Thorin stormed away.

Bilbo stood there for a minute. He couldn't believe that Thorin kept the pictures. He was sure that he threw them away like he said. What did that mean? Does Thorin want the baby, or it was just a coincidence he kept them? Bilbo had so many questions only Thorin could answer but he was nowhere in sight. He decided to let the whole thing with pictures go for the moment, right now he had bigger problems.

:::

He ran back to his room and climbed under the covers. He was hoping to calm down and think about everything, but he had no such luck. Ten minutes later Kíli came knocking on his door.

"Bilbo! Bofur is here. He wants to talk with you." No answer came. "Bilbo!" Called Kíli again.

"I don't want to talk with him," answered Bilbo.

"He knew you would say that and he told me to insist. He says he is urgent." Once again no reply came from Bilbo so Kíli went to inform Bofur.

Sadly, it didn't stay quiet for long. A few minutes later Bilbo could hear Bofur and Kíli arguing and he knew that it won't take long before Bofur would be knocking on his door.

"Bofur," tried Kíli, "He doesn't want to speak with you."

"But I want to speak with him," insisted Bofur. "Bilbo!" He called and knocked on the door. "I want to talk with you! You can't avoid me forever." No answer. "Bilbo!"

"What's going on here?" Asked Thorin who probably heard all the yelling.

"I want to talk to Bilbo," clarified Bofur with a deadly glare.

"Then just talk to him. Don't yell."

"Easy for you to say," muttered Bofur. "I'm sure he listens to your every word like he is your servant."

"Excuse me?" Asked Thorin who wasn't quite sure if he heard right. "He is my what?"

Before Bofur could answer Bilbo opened the door and silenced them both. "I don't want to talk with you right now," he declared and tried to close the door, but Bofur stopped him.

"I want to talk. Now that we are all here, why don't we talk about what happened."

"Who are 'we'?" Asked Thorin because he didn't understand a thing. Bilbo said nothing and pushed between them so that he could escape them. In that moment Thorin realized that Bilbo was hiding something and went after him. Bofur did the same.

Thorin caught him in the living room and stopped him. "What's going on?" He asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on," said Bofur. "He kissed me!"

Thorin's eyes almost popped out. "You kissed him?!"

"No…" Bilbo lost his ability to speak.

"Don't be like that Bilbo. It's not nice to lie to your boyfriend."

"I agree," said Thorin before he caught the whole thing. "Boyfriend? Whose boyfriend?"

"We are not-" tried Bilbo, but Thorin and Bofur were adamant to let him speak.

"No need to deny it," interrupted Bofur. "I know everything." He turned to Thorin. "Congratulations, you are the living proof that a bastard like you can get someone as nice as Bilbo. You will never deserve him."

"Watch how you speak," warned him Thorin, irritated.

"We are not-" almost cried Bilbo.

"Why did you kiss him?" Asked Thorin.

"I didn't… I don't know," Bilbo cried. "I'm sorry." No one was sure to whom he said it.

"He is cheating on you," said Bofur. "I don't know how you can stand here so calmly when your boyfriend is kissing others."

Bilbo had enough of everything. He was already feeling dizzy and he knew he wouldn't last long. "We are not together!" He yelled before his vision became blurry. A few seconds later everything around him became dark.

"Bilbo!" They exclaimed, but they were too late.

:::

When Bilbo woke up he sensed someone standing next to him. There wasn't much light, but his eyes still hurt when he opened them so he quickly tried to cover them with his arm when he felt a searing pain in his hand.

"It's just an IV," a calm, female voice said. "Try to stay calm." Bilbo only nodded. He kept his eyes shut so he had no idea to whom he was talking. "You are in a hospital," the voice explained. "You fainted and you hit your head. You have a nice bump on your head." Bilbo could imagine her smile. "Why don't you open your eyes slowly?" Bilbo did as he was told. "Hello," the nurse smiled, "It's nice to have you back."

"Where am I?" Bilbo asked with a raspy voice.

"You are in a hospital, sweetheart. You hit your head when you fainted. Also your blood pressure is very high. We are just making sure you are both fine."

At her words Bilbo's hand immediately went to his stomach. "Don't worry, you are not bleeding or anything, but we did call your doctor. She will arrive shortly and she will be able to tell you if everything is alright."

Bilbo nodded and leaned back into the pillows and watched the nurse change his IV.

"So which one is it?" She asked and smiled down to him.

"What?"

"Which one of those two hot guys out there is your boyfriend?" The nurse asked. "If they weren't so young I would be jealous. Don't tell me you are dating both. They had a huge fight, not even half an hour ago so we asked them to leave, but they won't go. They are both determined to stay with you. So, which one is it?"

"Neither," mumbled Bilbo.

The nurse's smile vanished. "So you are with the father of your baby?" Bilbo shook his head. "Oh."

"It's complicated." That was the only way Bilbo could explain it.

Before the nurse could ask another question Arwen walked in. "Hello," she smiled. "You are awake. Good."

"If you'll excuse me," said the nurse and left.

Arwen pulled a chair next to Bilbo's bed. Her face was serious and Bilbo began to worry something was wrong. "I don't like meetings like this," she started. "I got a call that my teenage patient was brought to the hospital unconscious, with a big bump on his head and very high blood pressure. Will you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know." Arwen raised an eyebrow at him. "We had a disagreement. There was maybe some yelling involved," said Bilbo carefully.

"Just some, huh?" Arwen took a deep breath. "This is not a high-risk pregnancy, but that doesn't mean you don't have to be careful. Every male pregnancy is dangerous, especially those of teenagers. We talked about this and I warned you about your blood pressure and stress. The blood results show that you at least eat properly. If you don't start avoiding stress I will have to advise Mr. Durin to find you another place to stay. This is not only putting your baby's life at stake, but yours too."

Bilbo only nodded. He knew that he wasn't doing the best job avoiding stress, but it was so hard with everything that was happening around him. And now Thorin wasn't his only problem. Bofur decided to make his life even harder.

Arwen stood up and put the chair away. "When they brought you in they checked you, now let's see how the baby is doing, shall we?" She helped Bilbo lift his shirt and put some gel on his stomach. "So," she started while she was moving the probe on his belly, "The taller, older one is Thorin?" Bilbo only nodded. He kept his eyes on the screen waiting to see his baby. "And the other one? Who is he?"

"He is my friend," simply answered Bilbo.

"Only your friend?" The sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room and Arwen abandoned small talk for a moment. "Everything looks fine. See, here's the head, a leg, an arm. It's interesting how your baby seems to be unaffected by everything that is happening to you. It looks fine, no harm done. This time," she quickly added.

"Could I get a picture?"

Arwen smiled. "Are you collecting them or something?"

"Sort of."

"I'll bring one to you later," Arwen promised. "Did you already feel it move?"

"No," carefully answered Bilbo, unsure if this was good or bad.

"Don't worry, you should feel it soon. This is your nineteenth week so it shouldn't be much longer before you'll be able to feel it move." Arwen helped him clean his stomach. "I want to keep you here overnight, just to make sure that everything is alright. Mrs. Durin was already informed about what happened. She was very worried. Now I can call her back and assure her that everything is alright, with both of you. I also need to call your parents and inform them you'll be staying here."

"Can you tell them that I will call them as soon as I get my phone," Bilbo asked and Arwen nodded.

"You know," she said before she left, "They both seem like decent guys and they both seem to care about you. If you are deciding between them do it quickly because if you won't do it soon you will have no one at the end. Only a true love is prepared to wait forever."

**"…Bound by wild desire I fell into a ring of fire."**

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Author's notes:**

All mistakes are mine.

This was fast… I know… I got really bored on my train to school. Plus it had twenty-five minute delay so I decided to do something useful.

Thank you all for your feedback. I read all your comments and you seem to be enjoying the story. Thank you all for the questions on Tumblr (some of them are really interesting) and your emails. It's always interesting to know what you think.

Just a quick explanation. The internet here is making me crazy. I need an internet connection to run spell check. Without internet the program refuses to work, that's why I usually wait to return home, but I promised you a new chapter soon so I did my best.

I'll try to write the new chapter for TCoS because it deserves an update.

See you soon :)


	16. Chapter 16

The Miracle of Love

Chapter 16

* * *

**_"And then I'll be with you and I won't scare myself…"_**

Bilbo didn't even remember when he fell asleep, but he knew he was alone in the room when he did. He wasn't alone anymore when he woke up a few hours later. Thorin was sleeping in a chair on one side of his bed and Bofur on the other. Neither of them looked particularly comfortable but Bilbo didn't really care. It was their fault he ended in a hospital and it was their choice to stay here. He didn't ask them to stay.

"You are awake," mumbled Thorin who apparently just woke up. Bilbo had no idea what time it was and it looked like Thorin didn't know either. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," simply answered Bilbo.

All this talk woke Bofur up, who immediately reached for Bilbo's hand. "How are you feeling?"

Bilbo pulled his hand away as if Bofur's touch burned him. Thorin didn't miss Bilbo's reaction, but he didn't dare to do the same. He was worried Bilbo might pull away from him too.

"I'm fine," answered Bilbo. He looked at Thorin and then back to Bofur. "Why are you here? Why are you both here? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"I offered to stay here with you," answered Thorin after a minute of silence. "Mum was worried about you, so I told her I will stay here."

Bilbo turned to Bofur. "I'm here because I wanted to make sure you are okay. I was so worried-"

"Well, I'm fine," snapped Bilbo, irritated. "Tomorrow is school so I don't know what you two are doing here. You should be both at home. I don't need you here."

"Well, I'm staying," answered Thorin, sharply.

Bofur didn't want for Thorin to win. "I'm staying, too."

This apparently made Bilbo even angrier. "Enjoy sleeping in the chair," spat Bilbo, lay down and pulled the covers up. He was now facing Bofur who was intensely watching him trying to sleep. After a few minutes Bilbo muttered something under his breath and turned on the other side, only to face Thorin, who was smiling at him. Bilbo groaned in frustration and pulled the covers over his head.

He could hear Thorin chuckle and he could imagine him smiling. "Goodnight, Bilbo," said Thorin, but received no answer.

:::

When Bilbo woke up the next morning, Thorin and Bofur looked even worse than they did the previous night. It was more than obvious that they were fighting, but Bilbo didn't really care. This was their problem not his. His problem was much worse though. He was really hungry and he urgently needed to use the toilet, the baby was once again pressing on his bladder.

Thorin was the first one to notice his discomfort. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," snapped Bilbo. "Leave me alone." He really wasn't in the mood to deal with both of them so early in the morning.

"Do you need some help?" asked Thorin when he saw Bilbo getting out of the bed.

"No, Thorin. I don't need your help. I think I can use the toilet alone. Or do you think it would be better if you are there with me?"

Thorin raised his hands in surrender and sat back on the chair. Bilbo hurried to the bathroom, but returned a few minutes later only to find a tray in his room. "Is this for me?" asked Bilbo excitedly.

"They brought it in not a minute ago," explained Bofur.

Bilbo smiled, climbed back on the bed and pulled the tray to him. _Breakfast, finally._ He didn't care if Thorin and Bofur were watching him eat, he was too hungry to think about that.

"I'm going to get some coffee," said Thorin. "Do you need anything?"

"Hot chocolate," said Bilbo with his mouth full. "With extra sugar," he added after he swallowed.

Thorin nodded. "Do you need anything?" he asked Bofur who shook his head. "I'll be right back."

Bofur watched Bilbo eat his breakfast, but he didn't say anything. They both waited for Thorin to return. He came in a few minutes later and gave Bilbo the cup of hot chocolate he ordered.

"Extra sugar?" Bilbo asked and Thorin sent him a look. "What? I had to make sure you brought what I asked you." Thorin rolled his eyes and sat down. The moment he did that a phone started to ring. "Is that my phone?" asked Bilbo, annoyed that Thorin had his phone.

"Here," said Thorin, "I'll give you some time alone." Bofur followed him out of the room.

"Mum?" asked Bilbo when he answered his phone.

_"Bilbo? Are you alright?"_

"Yes, I'm fine," answered Bilbo.

_"You are in a hospital. What happened? We were so worried yesterday when the doctor called us. She said you will call, but you didn't."_

"I'm fine, mum. I really am."

_"What happened?"_

"I kind of fainted." Bilbo could hear his mother gasp on the other side. "But I'm fine now. The doctor wanted me to stay here just to make sure everything is alright."

_"And the baby? Is the baby alright?"_

"Yes mum. The doctor checked me yesterday and she said that we are both okay."

Bilbo heard his mother let out a sigh_. "We were so worried when you didn't call last night. We were all ready to leave, because we wanted to see you, when that boy… What's his name? Thorin? Yes, he called and told us you are okay, but that you fell asleep."_

"Thorin called you?"

_"Yes. He said he is staying with you and he said that if anything changes he will call us. He was very nice to us."_ His mother apparently forgot that Thorin was the one who got him pregnant. _"When are you coming home? I want to see you. We all do."_

"I don't know. I'll come home as soon as I'm allowed to."

_"Okay. You scared me, but I'm relieved you are fine. I love you, sweetheart."_

"Love you too, mum. I'll see you soon, I promise."

_"Bye,"_ said Belladonna before she hung up.

Bilbo didn't even care enough to invite Bofur and Thorin back in, he was more than happy about being alone for a couple of minutes. He just finished his hot chocolate when the doctor came in to check him. Everything was alright. All he needed was for Arwen to check the baby and then he would be free to go. But sadly, Arwen was busy so Bilbo had to stay in the hospital for lunch and then a few more hours in the afternoon. Thorin and Bofur eventually did come back, but Bilbo decided to ignore them. They obviously had another argument and every time one opened his mouth the other spat something back. Bilbo asked them to leave several times, but they refused. At the end, every time they started arguing he just raised the volume on TV so that they would stop.

A few hours after lunch Arwen finally came. "Hi," she smiled. "I'm sorry you had to wait so long."

"It's okay," said Bilbo and turned off the TV.

"All the results show that you are perfectly healthy, so let's just check this really quickly so you can go home."

"I'll wait outside," said Bofur. Thorin wanted to follow him, but stopped when Bilbo pulled up his shirt and the doctor pulled the ultrasound machine closer.

Thorin cleared his throat. "Can I stay?"

Both Bilbo and Arwen looked at him, but the doctor didn't say anything. She allowed Bilbo to decide. After a minute of staring, Bilbo nodded, and Thorin immediately sat on the chair next to the bed.

"This is going to be little cold," warned Arwen before she put some gel on Bilbo's stomach.

Thorin watched intensely as the doctor moved the probe on Bilbo's stomach and then turned the screen around for both of them to see. With a press on a few buttons baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"What's that?" asked Thorin.

"It's the heartbeat," explained Arwen.

"It's fast," observed Thorin. "It's supposed to be so fast? Is everything alright?"

"Don't worry. Everything is perfectly normal." She smiled at Thorin who had his eyes fixed on the screen. "See, here is the head. And this is an arm. This here is the leg."

"But it has two of everything?" asked Thorin.

"Yes," reassured him Arwen. "But in this position we can't see it."

Bilbo finally looked at Thorin, who didn't tear his eyes from the screen, not even for a second. It was amazing to see how Thorin looked like he cared about the baby. Bilbo quickly diminished his thought. Thorin didn't care. He didn't care about him or the baby.

"It's perfect," said Thorin in complete awe. "A little miracle," he added and squeezed Bilbo's hand.

"You are both perfectly fine, so you are allowed to go home," announced Arwen and helped Bilbo clean his stomach.

"I'll wait for you outside," said Thorin and left without saying another word.

Bilbo finished cleaning his stomach and got out of the bed. "I'm so happy I can finally go home."

"He cares about you," commented Arwen to change the topic. "He really does. He cares about you and the baby."

"I doubt it," scoffed Bilbo.

Arwen just shrugged. "Here, I promised you this yesterday." She handed Bilbo the picture he requested.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Why don't you get dressed and I'll get you the discharge papers." Bilbo nodded. "I'll see you in two weeks. Two weeks, not earlier, please."

"I promise," said Bilbo before Arwen left.

Bilbo was once again left alone. He looked at the picture in his hand. His baby. His and Thorin's baby. It was so much easier a few weeks ago when he was living with his parents. He knew that keeping the baby would be hard, but he was excited about it. He was looking forward to the moment when he would finally be able to hold his child. And now? What he had now? Nothing, absolutely nothing. This baby wasn't his to hold and to love. This baby would be staying with Thorin's family. All he had was the picture in his hand, nothing more.

He looked around the room, only to spot Thorin's jacket on the chair. The picture was all he had and he was hoping that Arwen was right, when he went through the pockets of Thorin's jacket. This was his only hope for happiness.

:::

Bilbo was out of the hospital in no time. He got dressed as quickly as possible and left. Bofur said goodbye to him and headed home while Thorin offered to drive him back. Bilbo didn't feel up to going back to the mansion, not yet. He wanted to go home and spend some time with his family. Thorin didn't oppose him and drove him home.

"If you need anything, call me," Thorin said.

"Thanks," said Bilbo plainly and closed the car door before he hurried inside.

He missed his small home. He even missed his small bedroom. No matter what, this was still better than Durin's mansion. "Mum? Dad?" Bilbo called when he entered.

"Bilbo?" called Belladonna. Before he could say anything else him mother pulled him into a tight embrace. "Oh, you are home. You are home," she began sobbing. "I'm so happy that you are home." She cupped his cheeks and forced him to look in her eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Are you really alright?"

"Yes mum. I'm fine." Said Bilbo before embracing his mother again. He felt so loved when his mother hugged him. "What's that smell? It smells delicious."

"Hungry?" Belladonna smiled. "Come, I'm making your favorite dinner."

"Mum, you are the best," said Bilbo before he allowed his mother to drag him in the kitchen.

It didn't take long before Frodo came running downstairs. He missed his brother too. He saw him more times than his parents did but still, it wasn't the same. He used to spend hours with him now he was lucky if he could say hello to him.

"You are staying here tonight, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," confirmed Bilbo. "I'm not going back. Not tonight."

Bungo returned from work an hour later only to hear once again laughter in his kitchen. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked sharply. Everyone in the kitchen froze and looked at him. Bungo wasn't able to hold it back for much longer and a smiled crept on his face. "Hello son."

"Hi, dad," said Bilbo and allowed his father to pull him into a tight embrace.

"Did you all believe I was angry," Bungo asked as he sat down next to his son.

"Well you did trick us rather nicely," admitted Bilbo.

"Bilbo is staying here tonight," announced Frodo.

Bungo smiled. "Good. This is your home and you are always welcome here. There will always be a bed for you under this roof."

"Thanks dad."

"So, what's for dinner? I'm starving."

"Yeah mum," Frodo said. "We are starving here. Bilbo urgently needs food." Everyone laughed at Frodo's words and Belladonna rolled her eyes before she put the food on the table and her family finally shared a meal together after so much time.

Not so far away, another family was having a dinner together but the atmosphere was nowhere as nice as in Baggins household. You could say that then tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Everyone was eating in silence and no one dared to look up. Needless to say that Thráin was back home and that he was informed of what happened with Bilbo.

"Something like this can't happen again," said Thráin and finally broke the uncomfortable silence. "Did I make myself clear, Thorin?!"

"Yes father, you made yourself very clear," Thorin answered back.

"Don't try to be smart here boy. This is all your fault. If you would use your head for something else than partying and whoring around this wouldn't have happened. We wouldn't be in this mess we are now in."

"My fault?!" questioned Thorin, irritated. "I stayed with him in the hospital and made sure he is alright. How is this my fault?" Thorin raised his voice.

"You got him pregnant in the first place-"

"And you are the monster who decided to take his baby away from him!" yelled Thorin. "How do you think he feels?!"

"It's his fault! Blabbing everything to that doctor. If that stupid boy knew how to keep his mouth shut he would be able to keep the child. After all, you are too stupid to ever figure out the child is yours."

"Enough!" Interrupted Valla. "This is a family dinner. Why is it so hard to have a normal meal together when you two are in the house?" She stood up and left the table. Fíli and Kíli did the same.

"He apparently did the right thing," said Thorin when he was alone with his father. "You were informed and now you are pulling all the strings. That must make you very happy, father."

Thráin shook his head. How naïve his son was. "_They _know. That traitorous doctor didn't call me. He called _them_! _They_ know. It was pure luck that one of ours was heard this so we were able to intervene before something would have happened. I don't care if you have bastard children. That is your problem. But I won't allow _them _to raise one of my own so that then my own grandchild can kill me while I'm asleep. You know how they work, no screams, just lots of blood."

"They would go that far," reasoned Thorin.

"Use your head for once! Remember that massacre I told you about two weeks ago." Thorin nodded. "Well that was just a warning. No one knows when they are going to strike next."

"Still, they wouldn't use Bilbo."

"No," confirmed Thráin. "They would wait for him to give birth and then kill him. It would be much easier for them that way. They don't need him they just need the child to hang it over my head. This is a family business. How do you think others would look at me when _they_ would threaten me to kill my grandchild? I needed to make sure this doesn't happen."

"And what about Bilbo and his family?" asked Thorin though he had a pretty good idea what his father's answer will be.

"They are just pawns in this game of chess. You have to sacrifice them to win," said Thráin before he left.

Thorin sighed and leaned back into the chair. "Yes," he said quietly, "But if you get them safely on the other side you always get the best reward possible." He rubbed his tired eyes. "And then it's so much easier to win." He sighed again. "It's so much easier to win if you have them by your side."

He headed back to his room. He needed so time to relax and he needed a shower. He stripped his clothes, stepped under a warm shower and closed his eyes. It felt so good to forget about everything. Sadly his thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing back in his bedroom. He didn't really care about anything. He stepped out of the shower and went to his phone.

_Dwalin. _"Yes?"

_"Thorin, do you still have the number of that guy we met?"_

"I thought this was urgent," Thorin commented dryly.

_"It is. Do you have it?"_

"Yes, in my wallet. What did you do?" Thorin knew Dwalin did something wrong and now Ori was angry.

_"Nothing."_

"So why are you then taking him to that restaurant? You know how expensive that place is."

Thorin could hear Dwalin sigh. _"I told him I don't want to tell Dori we are dating."_

"When will you learn?" laughed Thorin.

_"Stop laughing. Do you have the number or not."_

"Give me a second," said Thorin and searched his pockets for his wallet. He found it and searched through it to find the number. But there was something else that caught his eyes and Thorin almost dropped his phone. "I'll call you back," he said and threw his phone on the bed before Dwalin could say something else.

Thorin pulled the ultrasound pictures out of his wallet. But now there weren't two anymore, he had three. He looked the picture which he had never seen before._ Bilbo. _Thorin smiled and turned the picture around. _'Little miracle' _was written on its back. Bilbo must have put this in his wallet when he wasn't paying attention. Thorin felt warmth spreading through his body and he never felt so happy in his life.

:::

The next day it was Thorin who was searching for Bilbo in the school because he wanted to talk to him. He needed to see him and make sure he is okay and happy. It didn't take long to find him. Bilbo was having lunch with Ori. He was laughing at whatever Ori told him and Thorin couldn't help but smile. Bilbo looked so happy that he felt bad to interrupt them. It was strange that his brothers were nowhere in sight.

When Ori noticed Thorin approaching them he immediately stopped talking. Bilbo looked at him and then followed his eyes only to notice Thorin coming closer. He immediately started putting his things together.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Thorin.

"I'm sorry, I have class." Bilbo knew this was a bad excuse because he still had fifteen minutes of lunch break, but he didn't want to talk to him. "I'll talk to you later," he said to Ori before he disappeared.

Ori wanted to leave too, but Thorin stopped him. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me," tried Thorin.

"It's really nothing. I have to go."

Thorin wasn't happy that no one wanted to tell him anything, but he wasn't going to give up so easily. After school he waited for Bilbo to return. He was determined to talk to him.

The moment he heard him walk through the door he was on his feet and followed him to his room. "Welcome back."

"Thanks," said Bilbo, and hurried to his room. He hoped to get rid of Thorin as soon as possible, but Thorin still followed him.

"So, can we talk now?" Thorin asked as he leaned on the doorframe.

"I don't have time," answered Bilbo and started going through his closet.

Thorin frowned. It was obvious that Bilbo was avoiding him. "If you are trying hard to get let me tell you that it's not working."

"What? No. I have some things to do."

"I'm all ears."

Bilbo looked at Thorin, unsure if he was serious. Apparently Thorin really wanted to know. "I have birthing class today," Bilbo informed him.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Bilbo looked at Thorin who refused to move. "Look, I have to get ready, so…"

"Do you need me to drive you or to go-"

"No need," interrupted Bilbo. "Kíli is going with me so I have a ride." If Bilbo didn't know better he would swear that Thorin looked disappointed he couldn't go with him. "I really don't need you."

Thorin nodded and left without saying a word. Bilbo just shook his head and continued to get ready. So what if he hurt Thorin's feelings. He hurt him many times before and Thorin had no reason to be hurt right now. He didn't want the baby. In fact he didn't want to have anything with the baby so why should he go with him.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Author's notes:**

All mistakes are mine.

Now we know a little more, but still not everything. Why do they have to be so mysterious? It's driving me crazy.

So I hope that you all noticed that Thorin was a little disappointed and hurt at the end. And you all know Thorin so this is not going to end well. It could also happen that they will be able to work out their issues. You'll just have to wait and see. But I promise you that you will hate and love the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

The Miracle of Love

Chapter 17

* * *

**"Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness..."**

Bilbo returned with Kíli a couple of hours later. They obviously had a lot of fun because Bilbo was smiling and happy again and Thorin didn't miss that when they walked through the door.

"So, how was it," asked Fíli as they all sat down in the living room. Thorin was sitting in his armchair pretending that he was playing with his phone.

"Disgusting." This is how Kíli described it.

"Why?"

"They showed us the video where a woman gave birth," explained Bilbo and sat down on the couch next to Kíli. "It wasn't that disgusting."

"Are you crazy?!" asked Kíli. "That poor woman looked like she was about to die. It looked so painful."

"She chose a natural birth," reminded him Bilbo.

"Yes, and you are crazy enough that you are planning to do the same."

"You want to have a natural birth?" asked Fíli.

"Well, yeah. You only get one first time giving birth. I want to remember it. It's going to be a part of me for the rest of my life. I don't want to be all drugged and I don't want to drug my baby."

"You are either extremely brave or extremely stupid," commented Kíli.

"Well it's my choice how I want to do it. I want to get at least something out of this. You know, the satisfaction that you brought another being into this world."

"I completely agree with Bilbo," said Fíli. "It's a one-in-a-life time thing and if he wants to be in pain then he can be in pain." Everyone, except Thorin, laughed at Fíli's words. "So what else did you do?"

"Not much. They told us about the baby and how it's developing, but everything in general. Then they showed us that disgusting video and then we got to play with baby dolls," explained Kíli.

"What did you do?" asked confused Fíli.

"They showed us how to hold the baby, how to support its head and they showed us how to change a nappy," explained Bilbo.

"In which Bilbo did the best job," added Kíli. "He is a natural. Others, including myself, had some trouble. I mean, I struggled putting a nappy on a doll which lays still. Can you imagine how much trouble I would have if this was a real baby, moving around?"

"You just need some practice. You'll learn."

"It's not fair. She showed it to you once and you were able to do it perfectly. You will be a perfect daddy."

Bilbo swallowed hard at Kíli's words. "I hope that one day I will. I hope that one day I will have a child of my own and I plan to love it more than life itself." A tear escaped Bilbo's eyes and Kíli pulled him closer.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. You'll see," he soothed.

"Thanks," said Bilbo and forced a smile on his face.

"Next time I'm going with you," said Fíli. "I want to learn, too. I promise you that we will take good care of your baby."

Thorin snorted at that.

"Do have something to say?" asked Fíli who didn't like Thorin's behavior.

Thorin put the phone down and looked at the group. Kíli still had an arm around Bilbo who was leaning on him. "Your baby?" laughed Thorin in that tone that meant that nothing good will come out of his mouth. "Your baby? Whose baby?" He looked at Bilbo. "This is not your baby. You sold it, remember? You want to feel the pain. Of course you do, it's the only punishment you can think for yourself for selling your own child. But let me tell you this: the guilt won't go away. No, you will feel it forever. And the scars on your body will remind you forever what you could have."

"Thorin!" warned him Fíli.

"No, let him finish," said Bilbo with tears in his eyes.

Thorin stood up and looked at him before he continued. "You go to these classes and you learn about changing diapers and holding a baby. What for? You will never be allowed to even hold your child. Never. You can forget about breastfeeding or changing diapers. The moment that child leaves your body you will never see it again. If you are lucky enough the nurse will show it to you once you give birth so you'll at least know how it looks like. But this will make it even worse. You are nothing more than a living incubator, Bilbo Baggins."

Bilbo looked at Thorin after he finished his speech. Some words stayed in his head and will probably stay there for the rest of his life. Thorin was right. He will never be allowed to hold his child or to do anything with it that they teach in birthing classes. Still, Thorin had no right to tell him that in the way he did. It was damn right cruel.

Bilbo stood up from the couch with tears in his eyes and stepped in front of Thorin. Fíli and Kíli got worried for a second what might happen. "Thank you for reminding me how horrible my life has become since I slept with you," said Bilbo as calmly as he could and slapped Thorin hard across his face.

Bilbo's hand began to sting and Thorin's cheek became red where Bilbo's hand hit him. He still didn't turn his face to meet Bilbo's eyes. "I hope that this gave you at least the idea of pain I feel every day since I slept with you!" Thorin finally gathered enough courage to look Bilbo in the eyes. "I agreed to sleep with you so I take all the responsibility for the unexpected consequences that followed. I forgave you for what you did to me that night, for the humiliation I felt when I ran back home. I hope that one day you'll be mature enough so you will be able to forgive yourself. When that happens call me, maybe we can be friends." This was the last thing Bilbo said before he ran upstairs with tears in his eyes.

Thorin stood frozen on the spot.

"Congratulations," said Fíli and stood up. "Congratulations Thorin. You just made the only person who could love you, hate you forever. Congratulations," repeated Fíli dryly, "I hope you are happy alone, because that's how it's going to be. When all your friends will leave you, you will have no one except dad. I hope that you two will be happy together, ruining other people's life."

Kíli just shook his head as he passed Thorin and followed Fíli upstairs.

Thorin collapsed back into his armchair and ran his hand over his face. _What's wrong with me? I should never have said those things to him. Why did I do it? I'm so stupid! _Thorin groaned loudly and threw his head back. _I should have never said anything. Fíli is right. Now Bilbo will have me forever. I lost him. I lost both of them._ Thorin reached for his phone and dialed a familiar number.

_"Yes?"_

"Dwalin, are you busy? I did something stupid and I need your help."

:::

When Thorin returned back from the talk with Dwalin, he immediately went to Bilbo's room. He knocked a few times, but no answer came. Bilbo was smart enough to lock himself into his room so that no one could disturb him. Thorin pleaded to be let in, but the doors stayed closed.

In the morning Thorin waited Bilbo for nothing. The younger boy apparently left the house before Thorin woke up. In school, Bilbo did an even better job at avoiding him. No one knew where Bilbo was or at least no one wanted to tell him. He searched the entire school but he didn't find him.

The only think that kept him from losing his mind was the fact that at some point Bilbo would have to return to the house and Thorin decided to patiently wait for his return.

"I want to apologize," was the first thing Thorin said when Bilbo walked in.

"No need," said Bilbo plainly. He didn't want to be around Thorin, especially after what happened the previous night.

"I shouldn't have said these things to you."

Bilbo stopped once he was back in his room. "No, you were right. Everything you told me was the truth, I was just too blind to see it. Or you can say I don't want to see the things that way. But your words last night had a point. I wanted to do so many things for this baby. Go to parenting classes, buy clothes and toys. What for? This is not my future."

Bilbo took a deep breath to hold back his tears. "I was thinking last night, you know. I was thinking about my future, about my plans for the future. I wanted to go to college, get a very good job, move out of my parents' house. I wanted to have good grades in school so that maybe I could get a scholarship. All this is not happening so last night I decided to make a plan for my future. The first thing to do is to give birth to this baby and give it to you, and hopefully never see you again. The second thing is finish high school and the last is to find a job. Even with the grades I have no one will give me the scholarship, not when it will be clearly written in my file that I was pregnant. It's so much easier for you. You won't feel any consequences even though you had an equal part in making this baby as I did. I just can't wait for everyone in school to find out I'm pregnant. This will only make my life even better than it already is," said Bilbo with sarcasm before he slammed the door in Thorin's face.

Thorin stood there for a minute and replayed Bilbo's words in his head. Bilbo was telling the truth. Deciding to keep the baby meant sacrificing everything, even his future. What pained Thorin the most was the fact that Bilbo appeared to lose all the hope. He always looked like a fighter, he fought for everything he got in his life. But now… Now he looked lifeless. Bilbo Baggins looked like he gave up on this world.

:::

Thorin wasn't really surprised that Bilbo avoided him as much as he could. If he wasn't forced to eat with him he found another place where he could eat his meal. Fíli and Kíli usually followed. In his own house, Thorin felt more alone than ever.

Dwalin was still trying to get Ori to forgive him. It's not that Ori held a grudge for long but he could keep Dwalin away from his bed for much longer and now Dwalin tried to do everything so that Ori would finally grant him access.

Other than Dwalin, Thorin didn't really have many friends. He knew a lot of people and he had a lot of connections, but he didn't want to hang out with them. After a few days Thorin gave up on his attempts to find company and he decided to stay at home on Friday night.

But not all were as miserable and bored as he was.

Bilbo apparently had plans for the evening because after a few days, Thorin finally saw him smiling again as he came down to the living room.

"What do you think?" Bilbo asked Fíli and Kíli. Thorin didn't miss that he purposely ignored him or that he was wearing new clothes. He was ready to go out. Like on a date. It him hard when he realized that Bilbo was going out with someone.

"Looks great," commented Kíli.

Bilbo turned to the side. "It can't be seen, right?" He was gesturing to his belly which was not visible under the shirt he was currently wearing.

"No one will now."

Bilbo let a breath. "I just don't want people staring at us."

"Where are you going?" Thorin tried to sound as casual and uninterested as possible.

"I'm going out with Bofur."

"What?!" Thorin was suddenly much more attentive than he was before. "You are going out with Bofur?" he questioned.

"Wasn't I clear enough?"

"Why are you going out with him?"

Bilbo took a breath to calm down. He really didn't like Thorin's interrogation. He feared that he might do something stupid if he would tell him too much. "He asked me out and I said yes."

"Why did you say yes?" questioned Thorin.

It was Fíli who spoke so that Bilbo didn't have to answer the question. "It's late, you better go."

"Right. I'll see you later." He smiled at Kíli before he disappeared.

"I want a detailed description later!" Kíli called after him.

Bilbo smiled and shook his head before he left the house. Bofur was already waiting for him. He looked very happy that Bilbo showed up. Maybe a part of him was a little worried that he won't come.

"Good evening," he greeted and gave Bilbo a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi," smiled Bilbo and accepted Bofur's hand. It was a little awkward but he needed to accept the fact that his best friend apparently had a huge crush on him. After what happened the last time they were together Bilbo felt like he needed to be nicer to him, and holding his hand wasn't that bad.

"So," started Bilbo, "Where are we going?"

Bofur smiled. "I'm taking you to that restaurant Ori told you about. You know, the one that Dwalin took him. You looked so excited about it so I know you will love it."

"Yeah." The truth was that Bilbo was only excited about Ori's date and how much effort Dwalin put in it. He didn't care about the restaurant and he certainly wasn't happy about going there on a date, but Bofur picked it out and he could fake being happy at least for a few hours.

He really didn't understand what people had with restaurants and cinema for the first date. In his opinion it was boring. Didn't anyone have just a little imagination about first dates? Wasn't this like the most important part when you start a relationship with someone? If Bilbo's first date with Bofur was any indication, apparently not.

:::

Bilbo came back to the mansion a couple of minutes before midnight. He was tired and he wanted nothing more than to climb into his bed and sleep. Date with Bofur was uneventful. They walked to the restaurant, had dinner, took a walk and then came back to the mansion. Bofur tried to kiss him several times but Bilbo managed to avoid every single one of his attempts. It's not that he didn't want to kiss him, it was more because a kiss always means something and he didn't want to give Bofur false hope. He still saw him as his friend and he couldn't imagine him as anything more. Still, Bofur was a perfect gentleman the entire night and Bilbo was happy he went out with him.

When he finally got back to his room and turned on the light he jumped with surprise. Kíli was lying on his bed, obviously waiting for him.

"You two took your time. Don't tell me you had so much fun," commented Kíli.

"Don't start, please."

"Was it that bad?"

Bilbo sighed. "He took me to a restaurant-"

"Long story short: it was boring," summarized Kíli.

"Yeah."

"So no Goodnight kiss?" asked Kíli.

"He gave me a kiss on the cheek, but nothing more happened between us."

"He doesn't get you blood going, doesn't he?"

"No," admitted Bilbo. "He is my friend. I'll never see him as something more."

"He is not my brother."

Bilbo remained silent for a moment. "No, he is not Thorin. But this is a good thing."

"Why? Don't you like being around my brother? Don't you love the feeling when your blood is rushing into some inappropriate places," teased Kíli and Bilbo blushed. "You do feel that when you are close to him don't you?"

Bilbo avoided eye contact bit he still felt Kíli's eyes on him. "Fine. Yes, I do," admitted Bilbo. "It's not my fault he is so good looking."

Kíli couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry, your next date will be the best one you ever had."

"I certainly hope so. No fancy restaurants or things like that. I want something simple and I want to have fun."

Before Bilbo was able to finish that thought they heard music coming from outside the house. They both froze on the spot and tried to figure out from where the music was coming from.

"Is that coming from our garden?" asked Kíli, but before he was able to finish his thought they were both rushing to the window. They almost broke it in their rush to open it. They wanted to know what was going on.

Bilbo frowned when he saw Thorin standing in the garden. He was the last person he wanted to see right now. Still, Thorin was standing there and the music was playing on the stereo he clearly dragged from the living room. It took a moment before Bilbo recognized the song and the realization what Thorin was doing woke up the butterflies in his stomach.

"What is he doing?" asked Kíli.

Bilbo just smiled, but didn't answer. He didn't have to really, because Thorin sang the first line.

_"You're just too good to be true…"_

Kíli and Bilbo couldn't help but burst out laughing. It was hilarious to see Thorin try so hard.

_"Can't take my eyes off of you_  
_You'd be like heaven to touch_  
_I wanna hold you so much."_

Bilbo actually felt really bad for laughing at Thorin, but he just couldn't stop. Thorin was apparently trying to do everything so that he would forgive him. Even if that meant making himself look like an idiot.

_"At long last love has arrived_  
_And I thank God I'm alive_  
_You're just too good to be true_  
_Can't take my eyes off of you."_

"Are you seeing this?" laughed Fíli from the other window. "He completely lost it."

"It's sweet," said Bilbo and Kíli hugged him.

"My brother prepared you a serenade. I think that means something," he said in Bilbo's ear. "Fíli? Are you filming this?"

"I wouldn't miss it for nothing in this world," answered Fíli who was already holding his phone. The next time he will need something from his brother he will able to use this as blackmail.

_"Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
So if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you."_

Bilbo listened Thorin sing. Even though he was still very much angry at him, his heart has apparently already forgiven him. He wanted nothing more but to run downstairs into Thorin's welcoming arms.

"What should I do?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Kíli made it sound like it was the most obvious thing to do. "Go down to him. Now!" He smiled and watched Bilbo run downstairs.

Bilbo made a few seconds stop in the kitchen before he entered the garden. He knew that Fíli and Kíli were watching him and he didn't want to look like a desperate girl.

"What are you doing, Thorin?" He wanted to sound annoyed and he partly succeeded.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Thorin after he turned the music off.

"Then why are doing this?" asked Bilbo and closed the distance between them. He spoke quietly because he didn't want for Fíli and Kíli to hear everything.

"Isn't it obvious?" repeated Thorin.

"Are you drunk?!"

"No!" Thorin shook his head. "I had one beer while I was with Dwalin-"

"Poor Ori," commented Bilbo.

"I had a problem that urgently required my best friend's attention. Their date could wait for a few hours."

"Do you ever think about anyone else than yourself?"

Thorin looked Bilbo in the eyes, he wasn't sure if the younger boy was serious. "I do think about other people! I think about them a lot. I mean just look at me… I made an idiot out of myself so that maybe you would start speaking to me again." A smiled formed on Bilbo's face. "I spent few hours with Ori, practically on my knees-"

"Poor Ori," teased Bilbo. "He had to suffer you for a few hours."

"Don't laugh! Mahal knows with how many things I had to bribe him so that he told me what _might _work so that you would start talking to me again."

"And what would that thing be?" Bilbo asked.

"This… He said that you might like it if this would be like in a movie."

"I'm so happy you said that." Bilbo smiled and emptied a glass of water on Thorin's head. Up until now he kept it hidden behind his back so that Thorin couldn't see it.

"What was that for?!" Thorin sounded angry but he wasn't. He was just surprised.

"Movie experience," explained Bilbo.

"What kind of movie experience? With a glass of water? Where did you see that?"

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "Well it would be kind of difficult to bring a bucket of water here without you noticing and it would be even harder for me to empty it on your head."

"Fine. Have you movie experience. What happens next?"

"Nothing," answered Bilbo plainly and turned to go back inside, but Thorin caught him by his arm. _YES! YES! YES! _Before Bilbo could even say something Thorin pulled him back to him and clashed their lips into a passionate kiss. _Movie experience… This is so much better. _

Bilbo didn't protest and threaded his fingers in Thorin's hair and allowed him to pull him closer. He couldn't help but smile when he heard Fíli and Kíli cheering loudly from the window. Thorin's tongue was immediately allowed access into his mouth and Bilbo allowed him to take control. He was too lost to even know what he was doing. One of Thorin's hands was on his back, pulling him as close as possible, while the other was on his neck, tilting his head up just enough to make kissing even possible, when they were so close together. Bilbo felt like he was about to explode with happiness. The butterflies in his stomach were making all kinds of turns and for a moment Bilbo wasn't sure if the movement he felt were really butterflies or something else.

They had to pull apart at some point because they needed some air. Bilbo looked Thorin in the eyes and smiled.

He reached with his hand up toward Thorin's face, but Thorin caught his hand.

"I don't care if this is the movie experience, you still don't get to slap me after this."

Bilbo rolled his eyes and freed his hand from Thorin's grip. He cupped Thorin's cheek and with his thumb brushed away the drop of water that came from Thorin's wet hair.

"You went out with Bofur," commented Thorin calmly.

"He asked me out and I said yes," replied Bilbo and took a step back.

"If I would have asked you to go out with me, would you have said yes?" Bilbo just smiled and turned around to go back inside. "Bilbo!" called Thorin.

The younger boy stopped and turned around to face him. "Yes. I would have said yes."

Thorin smiled happily. "Will you go out with me?"

Bilbo smiled and shook his head before he headed back inside. "Goodnight, Thorin!"

* * *

**Author's notes:**

All mistakes are mine.

This is my favorite chapter! It was just fun to write it. I know that you are all thinking that Bilbo forgave Thorin and they are together now, but think again… This is me and if you were reading this story than you know how this goes, don't you…

I wrote Bilbo's reaction based on my personal experience. If am really angry at my best friend he usually tries to do everything to make me happy again as his way of apologizing and he usually succeeds. But that doesn't mean it's all good between us, when we calm down and think everything through, we always talk about what happened, and then we are back to normal.


	18. Chapter 18

The Miracle of Love

Chapter 18

* * *

Over the weekend everyone was really busy. They all had a lot of school work to do so neither of them left their own bedroom for long. The twins stayed with Bilbo in the mansion while Thorin 'moved' to Dwalin over the weekend to work on a project together. Bilbo didn't see him for two days so he was rather excited about Monday morning.

For once Bilbo didn't have trouble sleeping. He and Thorin kissed. Again. Well not really again because the first time Thorin kissed Bilbo and Bilbo didn't participate in the kiss while this time it was Bilbo who allowed Thorin to kiss him, but not because he felt bad for Thorin, but because he wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him really badly. _I didn't want to kiss him. It would be wrong if I didn't. He put a lot of effort into making me forgive him. But I didn't forgive him, at least not yet. You still have to admit that he was right. Everything he told you was the truth, even though you don't want to see it. Alright, alright… I don't want to see it. I have feelings too, you know. For Thorin. Nooo... I wasn't thinking when I kissed him. You never do when you are around him. Fine, stop talking. But- Seriously, stop talking._

Bilbo entered the kitchen like he did every morning to get breakfast. Fíli and Kíli were already there and so was Thorin. One could say that Bilbo was and wasn't surprised to see him there. For one part it was strange because Thorin never ate breakfast, but still it was expected from Thorin to show up in the morning, all happy and smiling. But that smile didn't last long.

"Morning," greeted Bilbo and sat down. He didn't ignore Thorin, but he also didn't pay any extra attention to him. He filled his plate and started eating without looking up again. Fíli and Kíli on the other hand kept looking up from their plate so see the awkward interaction between Bilbo and their brother.

Thorin remained still for a few minutes before reaching up for a glass and pouring some juice for Bilbo. "Here," he said and put it in front of Bilbo.

"Thanks," answered Bilbo and took a sip without looking at Thorin. He could feel his eyes on him and Kíli's too, but it was no one's business what happened the previous night. He knew that Thorin wanted to talk to him, more like do something else, but he wasn't ready for that yet. His heart made a decision long ago, but his head refused to follow.

"We'll wait for you in the car," said Fíli before the twins picked up their bags and left, leaving Bilbo and Thorin alone.

Bilbo pushed away from the table and put his plate in the sink, while Thorin took his bag. "Thanks," mumbled Bilbo and took his bag from Thorin.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Thorin asked as he stopped him. He was really concerned that something was bothering Bilbo. Bilbo looked him in the eyes, but said nothing. "Please tell me what's wrong and I'll help you fix it."

"There's nothing wrong," answered Bilbo and pulled away from Thorin, only to be stopped again.

"Let me drive you to school," Thorin offered.

"No need. I already have company."

"Bofur," stated Thorin plainly. He didn't like that, not one bit. "Let me guess, he asked you and you said yes?" Thorin was now really annoyed; one could say he was jealous.

"Why are you even asking if you already know the answer?" Snapped Bilbo.

"Why do you always have to say yes to everything he asks you?!" The way their conversation was going it will soon become a shouting match. "You cave to his every whim."

"As long as I don't cave to yours," spat Bilbo back.

"What's that supposed to mean? I didn't force you to do anything you didn't want to do."

"You being all nice, you greeting me in the morning, you offering me breakfast, you driving me to school… Do you ever do anything that doesn't benefit you?" Questioned Bilbo. "Everything you do always has a secret agenda. I'm only stupid enough to fall for your tricks."

"I don't understand…" said Thorin really confused.

"Why did you kiss me last night?" Bilbo's question was simple; Thorin's answer apparently not so much.

"To say I was sorry-"

"No," interrupted Bilbo. "You said you were sorry before. With words. You didn't have to put your tongue in my mouth to say you were sorry. Why did you kiss me?"

"Because…" Thorin knew the answer to that question, but that didn't mean he knew how to say it.

"Because…?" Encouraged Bilbo but Thorin remained silent. "And then you ask me why I say yes every time Bofur asks me out," laughed Bilbo.

"I asked you to go out with me!"

"Right… And a few seconds ago when I asked you why you kissed me you didn't know how to answer," Bilbo pointed out. "You know they say that actions speak louder than words. I completely agree. But sometimes when you want something you have to say it out loud. I'm going to ask you a different question. Why did you want to go out with me?" Once again Thorin remained silent. He wanted to answer but he just couldn't. Feelings, emotions… This was something he never before had to deal with before. "Just what I thought. I didn't want much from you. A word or two would be fine, but it looks like you are not ready for even that. And I don't want to suffer just because you don't know what you want. Bofur answered my question, that's why I agreed to go out with him." Bilbo looked at Thorin once again before he left.

"Where is Bilbo?" Asked Kíli when his brother came to the car alone. "I thought he would be going with us from now on."

"He changed his mind," stated Thorin simply before started the car and drove to school.

:::

What Bilbo wanted was Thorin's simple answer. He didn't want a declaration of love or anything like that, but he wanted to know what was happening between them. How could he go out with Thorin if he wasn't ready enough to be friends with him? He had a feeling that Thorin liked him, or he at least hoped that to be the case, but he also knew that Thorin wasn't ready for anything like this. Thorin was never in a relationship. The closest thing to a relationship represented his brothers with whom he had to live every day. But even this was far from the real thing.

Bofur was his friend. They knew each other well enough and Bofur admitted that he liked him more than just a friend when Bilbo asked him about it. And Thorin? What kind of a relationship he had with him? They weren't enemies, they weren't friends, nor lovers. Nothing, to tell the truth. Bilbo wanted something more with him, but at the same time he didn't want to get burned. He had many bad experiences with Thorin as it is. He never knew what was on his mind or what his next move will be. Thorin was really unpredictable.

As always Bofur was waiting for him with a smile playing on his face. "I thought you won't come," said Bofur and offered Bilbo a warm smile. He offered Bilbo his hand, but his friend walked by it like he didn't see it. Bofur immediately knew something was wrong. "Is everything okay?"

Bilbo stopped and sighed. "No, everything is not okay. We need to talk." At his words Bofur's face lost its color. "This isn't easy for me…" Bilbo took another breath. "I'm sorry that I kissed you that day. You were angry and I just wanted to make you feel better but I unintentionally did something much worse. You are my friend, my best friend and I don't want to lie to you-"

"I know what you are about to say," interrupted Bofur a little hurt. "You want to tell me that you see me as your friend and nothing more." Bilbo just stared at him so Bofur continued. "I know that, but I also know you have a good heart and you are smart so you'll make the best decision for you. I know I'm not Thorin and there is no baby that would bring us closer, but I know you better than I know myself. No matter how many times you will tell me to stop I will always fight for you and your love. I believe that one day you will return my feelings and I will patiently wait for that day to arrive."

Bilbo was speechless. Bofur would do his best to win him over. "I'm still sorry about the kiss. I shouldn't have done that, because a kiss always means something more."

"I'm not sorry. I want to kiss you every day when I see you. I know you are not there yet and it may take a while, but I will wait. Until that happens I want us to stay friends."

Bilbo smiled. "I would love that."

:::

He spent the rest of the day at school with Bofur. Once his friend stopped trying to hold his hand or to kiss him the things between them quickly got back to normal. They talked about a lot of things but there were two topics that both avoided. The first one being Bilbo's baby and the second one was Thorin. Bilbo really missed the time when he could talk to Bofur about Thorin, but now it would just be awkward because in a way Thorin was Bofur's competition. The sad part was that he was already winning, without even trying.

After school Bilbo returned to the mansion. He was more tired than usual and all he wanted was to take a nap, but someone had other ideas. Not long after he returned Kíli barged into his room with heavy history books. "Bilbo," he whined, "I need your help."

"Again?" Asked Bilbo who was almost half asleep. "What are you doing to get so much history homework?"

Kíli remained silent because he really didn't want to answer Bilbo's question. Bilbo stared at him for a few minutes until he got the answer. "I fell asleep. To tell the truth I have fallen asleep several times during history class this week. But in my defense, it was really boring."

"So Master Elrond gave you homework to do what you could have done in school if you weren't sleeping." It wasn't a question, but Kíli still nodded. "Why can't you just stay awake and listen to his lessons," Bilbo complained.

"Because they are really boring. Who cares what happened it the past. What's important is the future," Kíli pointed out and sent Bilbo a look. Before Bilbo could say anything Kíli was already sitting on the bed next to him. "I saw you with Bofur today. Thorin didn't like that, not in the slightest."

"I don't care what Thorin thinks," Bilbo answered back and started going through the books Kíli brought.

"But you should. I don't know what happened this morning, but Thorin wasn't happy when he drove us to school. You were both so happy when you kissed. What changed?"

Bilbo kept going through the book and ignored him until Kíli stopped him. He let out a breath before speaking. "I asked him why he kissed me."

"And…?"

"What do you think?" Asked Bilbo a little annoyed. "He just stared at me like I asked him a super hard question."

"Well for Thorin it probably sounded like that. He knows what he wants but for the first time in his life I think he is scared that if he makes a mistake you will never speak to him again." Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "I talked to Ori. Apparently my brother and Dwalin had a long discussion over this. And you know how Dwalin is, he can't say no to Ori."

"What are you trying to say?"

"He is worried that if he answers your question differently that you would want him to, you won't speak to him ever again," explained Kíli.

"That's absurd. I have forgiven him for everything he ever did to me," reasoned Bilbo.

"And yet when he asked you out you still didn't give him an answer," reminded him Kíli. "So in his eyes you still haven't forgiven him."

"I won't go out with him. We are not even friends." Stated Bilbo firmly.

"You never gave him the chance to be your friend," Kíli pointed out. "I know you were angry at him and he was angry at you too, but every time he tried to approach you, you found a way to make him go away like you don't want him near you. I'm not saying that this is all your fault because I witnessed most of my brother's reactions, but you also can't blame him for everything. When Thorin was nice to you, you accused him of different things and because he didn't understand the subtext of your words he yelled at you and then you two had a fight."

Bilbo stared at Kíli for a minute, thinking of what he said. He was right; he never gave Thorin a chance to be his friend. He claimed that he has forgiven him, but he still found an excuse in his head every time Thorin did something nice to him. He was the one that made Thorin the 'bad guy', not Thorin. Now when Kíli pointed this out to him he finally saw that he wasn't fair to Thorin. "Maybe it is my fault. But-"

"Stop," interrupted Kíli, "Once again you are trying to make Thorin the bad guy here. Why don't you just give him a chance? He will do his best to make you happy, I can assure you that."

"Why?"

"Because I have never seen my brother look at anyone like he looks at you. Give him a chance," encouraged Kíli. "It may be hard and he will probably make a lot of mistakes, but if you help him a little you two can be happy. You'll need to be patient because Thorin has no idea what the word relationship means," laughed Kíli, "But I'm sure that for you he is prepared to learn. For both of you," he added.

:::

Bilbo spent the rest of the day helping Kíli with his history homework. He didn't mind helping him, but he was having some trouble concentrating on the given task. He kept thinking about Kíli's words and he couldn't stop feeling bad about the way he treated Thorin. Part of him was convinced that the bastard deserved the way he was treated, but the other part of him disagreed. The only problem was which side of him will win.

As if the day wasn't long enough, Thráin decided to have dinner with his family. Nor Kíli nor Bilbo wanted to go downstairs but neither of them had much of a choice regarding the matter. They could only hope that Thorin and Thráin will remain civilized.

"As you all know in three days we will celebrate Durin's day," announced Thráin during dinner.

"Durin's day?" Whispered Bilbo.

"Our New Year," explained Kíli. "We don't celebrate it like we used to." Before he could say something else Thráin continued.

"I and my wife will be going away for a few days like always. I deserve some vacation as well."

"With all the hard work," muttered Thorin under his breath loud enough for his father to hear him. Luckily Thráin was in a good mood and decided to ignore his son.

"You on the other hand will be staying here. Before you start complaining let me that everyone is coming back home."

"Everyone?" Asked Kíli with excitement.

"Yes," confirmed Thráin. "Our house is big enough so you are going to celebrate New Year here. Thorin, you are in charge. No wild parties or anything, the house must stay intact."

"Great," muttered Fíli. The last thing he hoped for was for Thorin to be left in charge.

Bilbo stayed quiet for the rest of the dinner. He didn't understand who's coming or why, but he decided to wait until he and Kíli could talk alone. "So let's see if I got this right. You will be celebrating New Year in the middle of October?" Asked Bilbo after dinner when he was alone with Kíli and Fíli in his room.

"We don't really celebrate it anymore," explained Fíli. "Now it's just like one of our holidays."

"Oh… And who is coming back?"

"Balin, Óin and Gloin," answered Kíli.

"And Daín," added Fíli. Kíli immediately sent him a look. "Don't look at me like that. Dad invited him so he'll be staying with us."

Kíli buried his face in one of Bilbo's pillows. "What's wrong?"

"Daín is an ass, that's wrong," grumbled Kíli. "You'll see once he gets here. He thinks he is the smartest one in the room and he'll do his best to annoy Thorin."

"Then why has your father invited him?"

"He is our cousin," explained Fíli. "It would be rude not to."

"Then maybe I could go home for a few days if you'll have visitors. I don't want to intrude."

"Are you crazy? You are staying here," ordered Kíli. "I want you to meet Balin, Óin and Gloin. I'm sure you'll be friends with them because they will love you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," confirmed Kíli. "They are all smart like you are; I can assure you that you'll find something to talk about. They all go to the best Universities around here so maybe they can help you find a way to get in. They have a lot of connections."

Bilbo only nodded in response. He could only hope to go to university but he knew the chanced were slim. He made a decision and now he'll have to live with it.

The next morning Thráin and Valla left. Bilbo had no idea that happened up until lunch where Kíli happily announced that they were once again home alone. He didn't talk to Thorin much, because there was never the opportunity to. He would swear that Thorin did his best to stay out of his sight. Whenever they saw each other he said hello to him, but that was basically it. And Bilbo very quickly learned that he was starting to miss having Thorin around him. Not that he would admit that to anyone.

The days went by quickly and before he knew it he was sitting in the living room with Fíli and Kíli waiting everyone to arrive. Dwalin and Ori arrived first because they wanted to get some time together before Dori would join them. Luckily for both of them Thorin offered to get Balin from the train station.

"When do you think everyone is coming?" Asked Kíli, impatiently.

"I don't know," answered Dwalin and pulled Ori in his lap closer to him. "The longer they take to come here the better for me."

"So you still haven't told Dori?" Asked Bilbo.

"Don't start," warned Dwalin, but I was already too late because Ori turned around to face Bilbo.

"No we haven't. And it's not my fault. Every time I bring the subject up he finds a way to distract me," complained Ori.

Dwalin smiled before placing a few kissed on Ori's cheek. "It's not really hard to find a way to distract you," he purred.

"I did not need to know that," complained Kíli. "Just tell Dori already and be done with it."

"I wanted to do it," started Ori, "But he refuses to talk to my brother. Now I will have to avoid him because my brother doesn't know."

"Dori would kill me," reasoned Dwalin. "He thinks I'm too old for you."

"I don't care what Dori thinks. I just want to tell him so that we won't have to hide anymore. I have enough of this. I want to kiss you whenever I want and my brother will just have to live with it."

"I repeat, if we tell him he will kill me. Then you can forget about kissing me."

Ori was able to place one last kiss on Dwalin's lips before the heard the front door open. This meant only one thing. Daín was here.

"Is anybody home?!"

Dwalin was the first one to get up to greet him. Beside Thorin he was the only one who could control Daín when he became really annoying. "Daín, welcome."

"Thank you," smiled Daín. "Fíli, Kíli, Ori…" He greeted until his eyes met Bilbo's. "I don't believe we've met before."

"Nope. I'm Bilbo," he introduced himself and offered Daín his hand.

"So, who are you dating?"

"Excuse me?" Asked Bilbo.

"Well I think it's normal to assume you are dating someone I know since you are here and I've never seen you before."

"I'm not dating anyone," answered Bilbo, confused.

"Interesting…"

They all returned back to the living room and waited for everyone else to join them. It didn't take long before Óin and Gloin arrived and Bilbo had to admit that they were much better company than Daín. Óin was studying medicine so Bilbo wasn't really surprised when after a few minutes of talking with him Óin was able to figure out that he was pregnant. His large shirt did a very good job of hiding his belly, but not good enough for a trained eye of a doctor who was able to connect all the facts rather quickly.

Soon Dori and Nori joined them and with their arrival Dwalin and Ori started avoiding each other. They did a very good job but Bilbo had a feeling Nori knew that something was going on. A part of Bilbo couldn't wait for Thorin to come back. He was hoping to at least exchange a few words with him, not just pleasantries. It didn't take long for Thorin to arrive with Balin. Balin was very polite and he knew his way with words. Bilbo immediately liked him. He had a feeling that like his brother, Balin was one of Thorin's oldest friends and his confidant.

Things got a little awkward when Bofur, Bombur and Bifur joined them, but they quickly forgot about everything since Bilbo ignored them both Thorin and Bofur. This wasn't a party, per say. There was food and drinks, but it still wasn't like a party Fíli and Kíli managed to organize. The only one who thought this was a party was Daín, who was the only one who consumed enough alcohol to get drunk.

"So what do you want to study?" Asked Balin once he got a few minutes alone to talk with Bilbo. Ori, Fíli and Kíli were once again playing games on the TV so most of the guests were focused on them.

"Me? I wanted to study literature. I wanted to go to Rivendell. They have a large library so I would be able to do some research there," answered Bilbo and nervously played with the empty glass in his hand.

"You said you wanted to go. Does that mean that you don't want to do it anymore? Did you change your mind?" Asked Balin.

"No, no…" quickly said Bilbo. "I still want to go, but I accepted the fact that it's not happening… So, why dwell over something that will never happen."

Balin was silent for a few moments. "So what are your plans for the future? You must have thought about that."

Bilbo was a little embarrassed to answer all of Balin's questions, but he didn't want to hide it. Sooner or later everyone will know so what was the point. "Once I'm done here-" started Bilbo with a lump in his throat.

"You mean with the baby?" Interrupted Balin and Bilbo nodded in response.

"Once I'm done here I will move back to my parents and finish high school," he continued after he cleared his throat.

"And then?"

"I already worked in the grocery store nearby so…" Bilbo looked away for a second. It wasn't easy for him to talk about these things. "If you'll excuse me for just a moment," he said before he disappeared into the kitchen. He pretended that he wanted to get something to drink, but in reality he just wanted to get away for a few minutes before he would start crying. He accepted the things as they were and he decided not to cry over them so for these tears that escaped his eyes only his hormones could be blamed.

"Interesting…"

Bilbo jumped with surprise when Daín spoke. He quickly wiped his tears away before facing him. "I didn't hear you enter."

"Of course you didn't. You are so busy with yourself," Daín continued. "So tell me, what are you hiding?"

Bilbo just stared at Daín. "What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"You are definitely hiding something," continued Daín and looked at Bilbo as if he was the hunter and Bilbo the game.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," insisted Bilbo.

"The way he looks at you. Like he actually cares. He watches your every move only to make sure you are happy. And the other one, whose feelings you'll most likely never return, is still hoping for his happy ending." Daín was obviously a really good observer, but he was also very creepy and Bilbo started to feel uncomfortable with Daín standing so close to him. "You say that you are not dating anyone, yet here you are. There has to be a reason for that." Daín reached toward Bilbo's shirt and automatically Bilbo took a step back. Daín grinned because he guessed right. "Let's see what you're hiding."

Bilbo had no other option but to try to back away from Daín, but unfortunately he quickly felt the kitchen counter blocking his exit. Now he was trapped. Once again Daín reached for his shirt and this time Bilbo slapped his hand away. "No!"

"Come on, let me see…" Daín managed to grab the hem of Bilbo's shirt and tried to pull it up while Bilbo did his best not to let him win. Unfortunately for him Daín was much stronger than him and was easily winning the fight.

"Let go of me! Let go of my shirt!"

"I just want to take a look."

A moment before Daín would get his way someone pulled him back. "He told you to let go!" Growled Thorin and pushed Daín into the wall. He turned back to Bilbo who was breathing heavily. "Are you alright?" Daín used his lack of focus to push him away and before Thorin even realized Daín's fist connected with his face.

"Thorin!" Gasped Bilbo.

It took him only a few seconds to realize what was happening before he once again pushed Daín into the wall. He would probably beat him beyond recognition if it wasn't for Dwalin who ran into the kitchen the moment he heard Bilbo's cry for help.

"Thorin," said Dwalin and pulled his friend away. "Stop!" Daín would probably try to attack him again if Dwalin wouldn't release his friend and pull him away. "You are drunk," he stated firmly and dragged him from the kitchen.

"Come with me," ordered Thorin and pulled Bilbo out with him. The younger boy couldn't do much but follow him. Thorin led him to the bathroom and closed the door behind them. "Are you alright?" He asked as he cupped Bilbo's cheeks to force him to look him in the eyes. "Are you both alright?"

"I'm fine, Thorin," said Bilbo and pushed away from him as if Thorin's touch has burned him.

Thorin nodded before he turned around and searched the cabinet for the medical kit. Daín's fist still managed to cut his lip. It wasn't bad, but Thorin still wanted to take care of it. Bilbo immediately realized he did something wrong. Again. Thorin tried to help him and he once again pushed him away.

"Here, let me help," said Bilbo softly and pushed Thorin to sit on the edge of the bathtub. He gently lifted his chin up to get a better look. As expected Thorin hissed in pain the moment Bilbo touched his lip. "Sorry." Thorin's hands slowly reached toward Bilbo's belly, but Bilbo slapped them away. A minute later Thorin automatically did the same when the pain became unbearable. "Thorin no!" Said Bilbo and once again slapped his hands away from his belly. He didn't want anyone touching him, not after Daín wanted to do the same.

"Why did you keep it?" Asked Thorin after a few minutes of silence.

Bilbo looked him in the eyes for a moment before he focused back on his lip. It took him a few minutes before he spoke. "I worked very hard for everything I earned in my life," he started slowly. "All my grades, my toys, my presents, books,… I had to help someone to get them. I didn't mind because my parents told me that was the right thing to do, but I still couldn't help but feel that nothing was really mine. Most of the clothes I got from my cousins and later Frodo got them. Small gifts for my birthday weren't really for me because I have a little brother so he didn't understand that they were meant for me. I had to share everything I got, because nothing was really mine. I tried to do good in school so that I would get a scholarship, but I still knew that my parents would have to pay some of it and that meant that my brother would be left out. No matter how much I wanted certain things I knew I couldn't get them. And then I found out I was pregnant. The first thing in my life that would belong to me, only to me. I was happy and terrified at the same time because I wasn't sure how things would work out, but I still decided to keep it because it was mine. I've never imagined for things to go the way they did."

Bilbo took a deep breath before he spoke again. "A part of me was happy because it was also a part of you. I wanted to keep a part of you for myself. I know I was selfish but I just couldn't let go."

"Yet you still decided to sell the baby to my father," said Thorin once Bilbo was done. The moment he said those words he knew he did something wrong because Bilbo left the bathroom before he could say another word.

:::

It took Thorin almost half an hour to find him. Bilbo was standing in the garden looking at the full moon.

"It's a beautiful night," said Thorin.

"It is." Bilbo could feel as Thorin put his jacket on his shoulders to keep him warm. He was so upset he ran outside wearing nothing but his shirt. "I'm sorry about what I did," apologized Bilbo. "But I was trying to do what I thought was the best for my baby. We are not in the best financial situation at home and your father threatened to get this baby one way or another. You don't know how it feels not knowing if your parents will still have a job next month. Your father promised me to take good care of my baby. My baby will have everything. A roof over its head, food, good education, carefree life… I was never going to pass on the opportunity like this." Bilbo turned around to face Thorin. "I'm sorry," he said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Thorin cupped his cheeks and wiped them away. "I'm not angry about what you did. I just feel betrayed that you did this all behind my back. If you would just have talked to me, maybe things would be different."

Bilbo couldn't hold back anymore. He wrapped his arms around Thorin and started crying into his chest. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he needed him close. Thorin wrapped his arms around him and allowed him to cry for a few minutes. "Everything is going to be alright, you'll see," soothed Thorin. "We'll get through this together."

Bilbo smiled through his tears before getting on his toes and pressing a kiss to Thorin's cheek. Thorin smiled before he leaned down and gave Bilbo a kiss on the lips. They both pulled back immediately. Thorin's hand went on his still sore lip, while Bilbo's hand went on his belly.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Thorin, worried that something was wrong.

_I felt my baby. That was definitely my baby. _"Everything is perfect," smiled Bilbo, a hand still resting on the swell of his belly.

"Let's go back inside. Everyone is probably wondering where we are," said Thorin before he led Bilbo back in the house while holding his hand.

* * *

**Author's notes:  
**

All mistakes are mine.

I absolutely hate Bilbo's whining. Seriously, it's getting annoying.

So, did you like this chapter? We are slowly getting somewhere. Really slowly. But you know, things can change. Judging by the ending, things are looking really good for the two of them. Are they really?

I want them to be together already, but at the same time I don't. But we have to make some progress with them before certain someone can screw things up once again. Don't you agree? I'm not doing this on purpose, but if you'll read the next few chapters carefully you'll quickly realize that something is wrong. I'm not telling you what. You'll just have to wait and see.


	19. Chapter 19

The Miracle of Love

Chapter 18

* * *

**"It sounds so nice, what you're proposing…"**

"You won't believe what you missed last night," was the first thing Kíli said when Bilbo walked into the kitchen the next morning. He just woke up and wasn't really aware what was going on around him and Kíli already had something important to tell him. Bilbo just rolled his eyes before he sat down to get some breakfast. Kíli took this as his cue to continue. "After you went to sleep last night… Why did you go to sleep so early again?"

"I was tired," explained Bilbo plainly.

"Well after you left we stayed in the living room and you know, talked. When out of a sudden Nori called Dwalin out! Can you believe this? He said that he knows that he likes his brother. We just couldn't believe his words. Dori almost choked himself on that piece of cupcake he was eating."

This definitely caught Bilbo's attention. "And what happened then?"

"What do you think?! Dwalin said that he could never like someone like Ori and Ori of course run out of the house."

"Poor Ori, he doesn't deserve to be treated like that," commented Bilbo.

"Dori was obviously very happy with the result because I don't think Ori will forgive Dwalin for that," said Kíli. "He looked really hurt when he ran out of the house."

"Of course he was hurt! How do you think he feels? It must be horrible for him right now," said Bilbo.

"Dwalin went after him when Balin sent him a look, but that's all we know. I don't know if he found him yet."

"And Thorin?" Asked Bilbo casually, like he wasn't interested at all.

"Thorin went with him," explained Kíli. "I didn't hear him return so maybe they are still looking for him or maybe he just decided to sleep somewhere else. Who knows."

They continued to eat breakfast until it was time to leave. Fíli kept looking at his watch wondering if his brother will show up or will they have to walk to school with Bilbo. "That's it, I'm calling him," he announced a few minutes before they had to leave.

They all heard a phone ringing and a few seconds later Thorin joined them. "I'm here," he announced waiving with his phone.

"Finally, I thought you will never come," commented Fíli before picking up his bag.

"Don't complain so much," said Thorin as he walked by him.

"We'll wait for you in the car," said Kíli and followed his brother.

The moment twins were out of his sight Thorin's expression softened. "Morning," he smiled.

"Hey," said Bilbo. "Where were you all night?"

"We were looking for Ori," explained Thorin.

"And it took you entire night to find him?"

"No it took us half an hour, but the problem was that Ori refused to talk with Dwalin so I had to wait with him the entire night. Nori and Dori returned back home but Ori still refused to come out and Dwalin refused to talk with Dori. When I left they still weren't talking. Dwalin is devastated even though this is his fault."

"He is lucky to have you as his friend," said Bilbo and walked to the door, but Thorin stopped him.

"Listen," he started unsure, "Will you go out with me?"

Bilbo looked him in the eyes. "Why…?" He asked slowly. Thorin stared at him not knowing what to say so Bilbo got on his toes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips as a little encouragement.

"Because I want to get to know you better…?" Answered Thorin slowly.

Bilbo smiled. "Good enough."

Thorin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Okay, so Friday, at eight."

"Today is Friday," Bilbo pointed out. It was very amusing to watch Thorin get confused like that.

"Yeah, I know. Tonight then."

"Tonight," agreed Bilbo.

"Do you need a ride?" Thorin quickly asked. "To school I mean."

"No need. I already have company," said Bilbo.

"Bofur," Thorin frowned. He knew he had no reason to feel like he felt, but he didn't like that Bilbo walked to school with Bofur every morning.

"Don't be like that," scolded Bilbo teasingly. "I'm going out with _you _tonight. A few minute walk with Bofur won't change anything." Thorin leaned down to kiss him but Bilbo backed away. "None of that now," he scolded. "Have a great day," he smiled before he disappeared.

:::

Bilbo knew that Ori was most likely devastated. After Dwalin said Bilbo couldn't imagine he wouldn't be. He needed to find his friend as soon as possible and talk to him. Maybe he could help him fix his relationship with Dwalin. Luckily it didn't take him long to find him during lunch break. "Hey, how are you holding up?" Bilbo asked as he sat down next to him. Ori found a perfect place to eat lunch. There were so many other students around them that Dwalin would have a lot of trouble finding him.

"I'm fine," answered Ori as nothing happened. It was more than obvious that he pretended to be strong.

"Have you talked with Dwalin?" Bilbo continued his interrogation.

"Why would I talk to him? We are done. There is nothing going on between us anymore."

Before Bilbo could say anything else he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

_Do you know where Ori is? –T_

I'm talking with him right now. –BB

_Where are you? Dwalin wants to know. –T_

Not now. Later. –BB

He felt his phone buzz again but he decided to ignore it. "You don't believe that," said Bilbo. "You like Dwalin and he likes you. You two are perfect for each other." Ori sent Bilbo a look. "You know that Dwalin didn't mean it. He just blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. He has showed you many times that he cares about you."

"I really don't want to talk about it," said Ori. Bilbo had no other option but to drop the subject. All he could do was offer support to his friend.

Thorin was in the meantime dealing with Dwalin who was completely lost. It looked like without Ori he didn't know what to do anymore in his life. "Did Bilbo answer your question?" He asked while pacing up and down in front of his friend.

"He is talking to him right now, but he doesn't want to tell me where they are."

"Then ask him again. Or better, call him, that way you'll know if he's lying to you," said Dwalin.

"He ignores my texts," answered Thorin plainly. "I don't think calling him would make a difference. Just give him some time, maybe he will be able to convince Ori to talk to you. They are friends so there is a chance Ori might listen to him."

"This is all Nori's fault," accused Dwalin. "If he would just keep his mouth shut this wouldn't have happened."

"I'm sorry to say it, my friend, but this is your fault, not Nori's. If you would just talk to Dori and tell him that you like his brother this wouldn't have happened," pointed out Thorin.

"Don't try to play smart," spat Dwalin. "You are not much better than I am."

"Actually," started Thorin, "I asked Bilbo out and he said yes, so…"

Dwalin turned around to meet his friend's eyes. "You have got to be joking."

"No, I already made a few calls because I'm taking him out tonight."

"Great," muttered Dwalin. "You get to have fun and I'm stuck alone on a Friday night."

"I'm not cancelling my date so I can babysit you while you get drunk. I spend enough Fridays alone when you and Ori were having _fun _as it is," said Thorin.

"So you are planning to do the same while I'm suffering alone?"

"No, I just want to have a great time with Bilbo. I highly doubt he would want to have sex with me on our first date," answered Thorin.

"Congratulations!" Yelled Dwalin who was really upset that Ori still refused to talk with him. "You get to have fun, while I'm stuck alone."

"Just go talk to Dori and all your problems will go away," said Thorin before he patted his best friend's shoulder and walked away.

:::

Bilbo was still worrying over Ori and Dwalin because he couldn't watch them fight like that. What Dwalin did was wrong, but Ori should at least talk to him, give him a chance to apologize. Putting other peoples' problems aside, Bilbo couldn't stop thinking about the date with Thorin. For once he was really excited to go out with someone. He kept staring at the clock, wishing that it would go faster.

At around six he heard Fíli and Kíli leave. "Where are you going?" He asked when he caught them in the last moment.

"We are going to Ori for the night," said Fíli and put his bag in Thorin's car. "We'll try to distract him, maybe even get him in a better mood."

"And we don't want to disturb you," said Kíli and winked.

"Why would you-"

"You two have the house for yourself. Have fun," he smiled before he got in the car.

As on cue Thorin walked in. He was the one driving his brothers to Ori. "Khmmm, Thorin? A word."

Thorin nodded and followed Bilbo who took a few steps away from the car. "How can I help you?"

"For tonight… Do I need to wear anything special or –"

"Just make sure you are comfortable and warm enough," quickly answered Thorin. "You don't need to complicate."

"Oh…"

"I'll see you later," said Thorin. "I have to drive them to Ori's house."

:::

Thorin said not to complicate things, so he won't. He'll wear some jeans and a shirt and of course a big sweater so that he'll be able to hide his growing baby bump. At least that was the plan. Bilbo had no idea where Thorin was taking him or what was he preparing, but he wanted to be prepared. He never imagined spending so much time in a bathroom before going out with someone, but this date was important to him so everything had to be perfect.

He was ready to go at about seven thirty, but he didn't want to go down yet because he didn't want to look desperate. He thought about being a few minutes late, but that wasn't him either. He would go down exactly five minutes to eight. That way he won't be too early, nor he would be too late. How he wished that time would move faster, just a little bit, because those twenty-five minutes seemed to be hours long.

Finally it was time to go. Bilbo wanted to do nothing else but to run downstairs, but he couldn't. That wouldn't be polite. He would just have to walk downstairs as if nothing important was happening to him. As expected, Thorin was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. He was dressed really simply. He was wearing black sweatpants and a white shirt; in his hand he was holding a hoodie. The first thing that crossed Bilbo's mind was that he really took this 'something comfortable' very seriously. The second thing was that Thorin was probably cancelling their date. With each step that theory became more and more real. It all made sense. Why would Thorin even go out with him? How stupid he was to fall again for one of his tricks. Now he'll look like an idiot and everyone will be laughing at him. He couldn't help but feel a little hurt that Thorin would so such a thing to him after all the trouble he went through to get him to forgive him.

"Ready?" Smiled Thorin when Bilbo came down.

"You took 'wear something comfortable' really seriously," commented Bilbo dryly. He didn't want to sound disappointed or anything.

"Well I want to be comfortable. I hope that you are too."

"So you are not cancelling out date?" Questioned Bilbo carefully.

"No! Why would I do that? I went through enough trouble for you to agree to go out with me. I'm not going to cancel it," answered Thorin. "I'm taking you out tonight no matter what."

"Oh…"

"Do you want to go change?" Asked Thorin carefully.

"Can I? I don't want us to be late or anything."

"We won't be late," assured him Thorin. "Take your time."

With that said Bilbo ran back upstairs and change into something comfortable. Wherever Thorin was taking him it was obviously acceptable to wear sweatpants. He got changed as quickly as he could before running back downstairs. "I'm back."

Thorin offered him his hand which Bilbo immediately accepted before leading him to his car. Like a perfect gentleman he opened the doors for Bilbo before getting into a car. Bilbo already fastened his seatbelt when Thorin did something unexpected. "Ready to go?" Bilbo nodded, unsure why Thorin asked that so many times. The next thing Thorin did was get out of the car and once again opened Bilbo's door and offered him his hand. Bilbo eyed the offered hand skeptically before sighing and getting out of the car.

Thorin just smirked before he led Bilbo back into the house and to the garden. Bilbo's mouth fell open when he saw what Thorin prepared. There was a huge projection screen in the middle of the garden and a cinema projector behind a giant pile of pillows. "In my opinion this counts as taking you out, because technically speaking we are outside the house. And I know going to the cinema is boring so I thought this would be more fun," explained Thorin.

"How…" was the only thing Bilbo got out of himself. He couldn't believe what Thorin prepared for him. It was better than he could have ever imagined. He never had a chance to see a movie under the stars.

"I know some people," shrugged Thorin. "Why don't you get comfortable and I'll bring us food?"

Bilbo nodded before he started rearranging a pile of pillows. He didn't understand how Thorin was able to pull off something like this. Thorin apparently thought of everything because there were a few candles placed around them and a few blankets to keep them warm. It was perfect. He lit the candles before arranging the pillows so that they could sit comfortably on them.

Thorin returned a few minutes later with a tray in his hands. "Hold this for a second."

Bilbo accepted the tray. "Pizza and a can of soda?" He smiled fondly.

"There is nothing better to eat while watching a movie," answered Thorin. "Besides, you should appreciate it, I made it myself." Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "Fine, Nola helped. But just a little. I did most of the work."

"Well, it smells delicious," commented Bilbo. Only the crust was a little burned, other than that it looked delicious.

"I don't care how it smells. I just hope that it tastes good."

Bilbo watched Thorin for a minute playing with the projector. "Do you need some help?"

"I know how this works..." Bilbo just smiled and rolled his eyes at Thorin's refusal to ask for help. But after a few minutes Thorin managed to turn it on. He quickly joined Bilbo on the pillows and pulled two blankets over them.

"So, what are we watching?"

"Dumb and dumber," answered Thorin and Bilbo could help but to burst out laughing. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine. You couldn't have made a better choice," smiled Bilbo who was already having fun. He found a comfortable position to watch the movie before Thorin offered him a slice of pizza. He watched him intensely as Bilbo took his first bite. "It's actually really good," he praised.

"Thank you," said Thorin, already full of himself. "I knew what I was doing. I'm a natural."Once again Bilbo couldn't help but laugh at Thorin's words.

They devoured the pizza in no time so when once again Thorin's hands were free he pulled Bilbo closer. Bilbo had his legs in Thorin's lap and is head was resting on his chest while he was watching the movie. "I hope you know how to press pause because I'm not sure my bladder will be able to hold that much coke." This time Thorin laughed because they were just watching the part where Lloyd was relieving himself in a beer bottle.

"You can always try peeing in a can," he joked.

"Don't joke about things like that. My bladder has started filling rather quickly in the last few months. I can't hold it for long. You have no idea how annoying it is to get up in the middle of the night."

Thorin put his hand on Bilbo's belly and surprisingly the younger teen who almost sitting in his lap didn't slap it away. Instead Bilbo covered Thorin's hand with his own. They continued to watch the movie, but as they were nearing the end Thorin realized something was wrong. Bilbo was too calm in his lap and too quiet. His posture was completely relaxed and his head wasn't turned toward the screen anymore.

"Bilbo?" Called Thorin softly. "Bilbo…" No reaction came from the younger teen. _Great. Dwalin will never stop laughing at me when he finds out what happened. _He carefully stood up before lifting sleeping Bilbo up bridal style and taking him back up to his room. He put him on the bed before tucking him in and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Bilbo immediately snuggled into the pillows and didn't let anyone disturb his sleep. Thorin turned off the lights before silently closing the doors behind him.

He headed back downstairs where he cleaned everything up and blew all the candles before heading back to his room to get some sleep.

:::

When Bilbo woke up the next morning he wasn't entirely sure where he was or how he got there, but he quickly realized he was in his room. The memories of the previous night came back to him and for a moment he thought he was dreaming. He had no idea how things ended or how he got to his room so he had to be dreaming. He got out of the bed and the first thing he noticed were his clothes. He cursed loudly when he realized that Thorin indeed took him out and prepared everything to spend an evening with him, but he fell asleep. The worst part was that he didn't even remember when that happened.

Bilbo felt so ashamed. He had no intention falling asleep on a date with Thorin, but he was full and warm and comfortable, and it felt so good to be so close to Thorin… He was sure that Thorin was angry at him and that he will never want to go out with him. _How could something like this even happen? Why in the world did I have to fall asleep? You are so stupid Bilbo Baggins._

Bilbo didn't know what else to do but to quickly find Thorin and apologize to him. He was sure that even Thorin wasn't happy with their date, even though at the beginning they both seemed to have fun. He needed to find him and apologize.

He headed downstairs to the kitchen where he found him making coffee. "Thorin…"

Thorin jumped with surprise before turning around and facing Bilbo. He didn't even hear him enter. "Morning. Would you like some coffee?"

Bilbo shook his head and took a step closer. "Thorin…" He suddenly lost his words. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't worry about it," said Thorin plainly.

"I can't! I'm sorry; I didn't plan to fall asleep."

"Really, you don't need to worry about it," repeated Thorin.

Bilbo took his arm and turned him around so that he could look Thorin in the eyes. "I had fun and the pizza you made was really good. But once I was full and warm and comfortable… I don't know what happened. The next thing I remember is waking up in my bedroom. I hope you are not mad at me."

Thorin cupped his cheeks. "I'm not mad or angry or anything. But I never imagined that someone would fall asleep on a date with me."

"It wasn't your fault. I-"

"Breathe," laughed Thorin.

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "You know," he started, "I didn't get a Goodnight kiss last night."

"How do you know you didn't?" Teased Thorin and Bilbo sent him a look. "How about a good morning kiss? Would that be a good compensation?" Bilbo smiled so Thorin leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. Bilbo's hands automatically found their way around Thorin's neck, keeping him close so that the kiss would last longer. When they pulled apart Bilbo wanted to kiss him again but Thorin stopped him. "Hey, none of that now," he scolded teasingly and Bilbo pouted. "Don't you want some breakfast?"

"Maybe…"

"Breakfast first," ordered Thorin before stealing another kiss. Bilbo sighed before he helped Thorin prepare their breakfast.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

All mistakes are mine.

I don't know what has changed but for the last few chapters I got so amazing feedback. You really made my day. I'm sorry it took me so long to update but a day has only 24 hours and I'm really busy right now. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you soon.


End file.
